Silver Heart
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Phoenix Cassandra Sparks was in no way a normal Human. In fact, she was an experiment in the 1940s until she supposedly died in a tank filled with an glowing blue experimental liquid that would give humans a longer life span. Well it worked, she's been alive for years wondering what she should do, until a certain neighbor somehow got an alien robot of a car. Eventual BotxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Drowning. She was drowning. She kept her arms moving to keep her above the water. How long has she been in the tank of strange liquid-like water that these so called scientists wanted her to be in? There have been many test subjects before her that died doing this. Then again, they wanted to test young children in it too, but it was too "inhumane" to say the least. She kept her head bobbing above the water, greedily taking in gulps of air to keep herself alive. She coughed as she kicked to keep her self up. Her long thick hair was getting into her face and sticking to her body.

Long gone were the thoughts of _'I need to cut my hair'_ to _'I don't want to drown. I don't want to die!'_

The scientists of Sector Seven were standing by. Observing the young woman as she desperately tries to gain traction to the side of the tank, but fails to do so.

"Test Subject 27 has lasted longer than the others." One man, with white hair and a frown etched upon his face, said to his fellow scientist.

The young man nodded. The older one wrinkled his forehead and it creased more as he studied the young 18-year-old woman. "Remember, those who had family couldn't survive. They kept asking us if it was possible to see them again. We lied to them. They died before they even had a chance to go home. But it would appear that urchins in the streets, with no home to go to, no family to love them, it seems that they have a survival instinct to stay alive." He paused. "How long has she been in there?" The old man said as he turned to his younger colleagues.

One of them lifted up a clipboard and scanned it.

"About…5 hours and 45 minutes, sir." A young man with short brown hair said. The older man nodded.

"Give her 25 more minutes. Then take her out of the tank." He said as he took his leave.

The girl could feel the burning pain through her body. Her muscles felt like they were to give out, but she had to keep afloat. She didn't want to die. She lost control of her motor skills and foul tasting water surged through her mouth and nose, it was burning her. She could feel it going into her lungs and she stopped struggling. Her onyx eyes started to see darkness and she welcomed it.

One of the scientists noticed that the subject stopped swimming and shouted.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" He yelled as two other people used two blunt hooks to grab the girl's swimsuit and quickly pulled her out of the water.

One of them performed CPR on her and pressed down firmly on her chest then the girl coughed out the water that was filled into her lungs and threw it up. She turned to her side and coughed harshly, trying to get the sour taste out of her mouth. She hated being here, but in her mind, it was better than being out in the streets. Here she actually got food. She lay there on the metal ground, breathing hard. She was so tired. Her muscles ached and she was shaking. The water wasn't all that warm. Scientists surrounded her and neither of them offered to help her. She could hear their _tap-tap _on the clipboards.

She felt her self being hauled up to her feet and she tried to keep her balance, luckily someone was there to help her.

"Okay, let's take you to your room." An official said as he led her to her room.

She felt time slow down for her eyesight. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a titanic cube. It must be larger than anything she has ever seen. It was glowing the same blue like that of the water she was thrust into. It was pulsating with waves of, what seemed like to her, electricity. She didn't pay much attention as she blacked out as she was walking, her vision fuzzy and then nothing seemed to matter more than sleep.

The same old man that was observing the test subject, started to throw things into the wall, his secretary was trying to calm him down.

"Sir! Calm down!" She said as she grabbed the older man by his arm, only to be thrown back into the wall with a sharp yelp.

The man had a wild look in his eyes. "Listen to me Elva! That test subject is that last chance we have to make a super soldier for America!" He shouted as he pushed everything off of the desk.

The woman stared at her boss with fear filled eyes. He pounded the desk and he was heaving.

"That girl is the last chance we have to keep this operation going. We will create the ultimate super-soldier. Even if it's the last thing I do." He said with a malicious undertone.

* * *

On the other side of the base, the young brown haired doctor went to check up on Subject 27. The last few subjects died after exposure from a certain time to the water that was powered by the Cube that was currently being monitored on. It would be three months after the subject was exposed to the water over 163 times over that course. The girl has been around the base since she was about the age of 12. Other subjects were older and were war heroes or veterans trying to regain their former glory.

_"Tch. Former glory like bleeding from the ears, eyes, and mouth after the three month test, fingernails falling off, and skin peeling to the point where you see the muscle underneath, tissues turning black and torn to the point of decay. This girl must have something that keeps her alive." _He thought to himself.

He stopped by the large window where the subject was currently awake. She slept for about 8 hours since she was taken out of the tank. She was on her bed, legs dangling over the edge and had a weary look on her face.

He looked at his notes and went over them. When they found her on the streets of Chicago, she was just a tiny thing. Wrapped in rags and was begging to work for pennies. He was with his supervisor/mentor at the time when they saw her on Main Street by a pub. He wanted to see if the experiment won't take older soldiers, they might as well take young orphans and pay them 75 cents an hour to be a subject for Sector Seven. They took girls and boys varying between the ages of 10 and 25 years old. She was the last of the orphans that they had, indeed, now at an age of 18 she was still around.

The last subject, a young man the age of 19, named 'Benny', suffered from chronic coughing and was thin as a rail. They thought he would be a breakthrough, as he stopped coughing. He was faster, stronger, and his mind was sharper. He bulked up and he was a trooper in the base. He could aim a gun and nail the same shot over and over again. He could fight like those Chinese and Japanese martial arts masters. He took orders without question and he even could take a gun apart and put it back together in under 2 minutes. He was the _**PERFECT **_super-soldier. Until 5 months ago when he suddenly started to deteriorate. The doctors couldn't figure out why he started to lose his memory, or why he was acting like a 5 year old. It was Subject 27 that was there for 'Benny' and acted as a mother toward him as his mind started to go.

He became violent. Speaking in an incoherent language as he started to shoot and kill many scientists. They had to sedate and confine him into a straightjacket and put him into Solitary confinement. Subject 27 was the only one who visited 'Benny' on a daily basis. After many days in solitary, the doctors took him out and they examined him. He was back to being stick thin and the side effects of the experiment kicked in. The super-soldier hero that America could have had, became mentally ill. He aged in front of their very eyes. Skin sagged and he was losing his teeth, blank eyes staring ahead. He became incontinent, balding, twitching, and he did nothing but drool. Subject 27 cared for him without question. Then came the violent seizures and the bleeding. His skin fell off –reveling the telltale signs of blackened muscle tissue- and he vomited everywhere. His claw-like hands were ripping away his throat and the look that was in his hazel green eyes burned of anger and it felt like he was accusing them. As if he was damning them for turning him into the wretched being that he was. He died of heart failure and blood loss.

It wasn't even two months later when they looked at subject 27 and began putting her on a soldier's diet and had her train as one. This was their last chance of making a super soldier. They cannot fail this. So far subject 27 hasn't shown any signs of improvement since being dunked into the water as many times as she have. She looked sullen, sitting there on the bed. The young scientist thought that she was too pretty a girl to be used as a test subject. He often wondered what she would have been if she had family and a place to be instead of Sector Seven's base. Would she have been a model, a pin-up girl for a magazine, or a worker for the Woman's army? He didn't know.

She was wearing thin white clothing material that did nothing to hide her dignity. The pants were shortened to her knees and the shirt wasn't large enough to hide her breasts. He shook his head. He wondered why he was working for Sector Seven again. He observed her again. She was moving her legs a bit. She was swinging them slowly. She was most likely feeling the after pain that came along from being in the water for too long. Her skin that was once browned from all the summer days that the base would let the children out and play, it was now white as a sheet that he can plainly see her veins under her skin; Her platinum blond hair made a complete set for her; making her seem like a frail ghost. Her onyx black eyes were void of emotion. He made his leave; Subject 27 will be going back into the waters again tomorrow.

* * *

It has been three years, three long years of torture for Subject 27. Sector Seven was please in its efforts that she survived this long, but they were upset that nothing has changed her. Granted her skin was pale as ever and her hair had grown longer and she had put it into a bun style to keep it out of her onyx eyes, but the experiment failed. The World War was over; dropping the Atomic bomb in Hiroshima had ended the war.

The day after, Subject 27 was dead. She had stopped breathing in the middle of the night. It was as if she just went to sleep and never woke up. Sector Seven got rid of all the files of **Project: Aindrias **and destroyed evidence that it even existed. The young scientist that was in charge of the project had to force his fellow colleagues to forget everything they have learned about the experiments. The old man, who was previously in charge of the project, suffered a heart attack three months before the war ended.

_"Three years of hard work down the drain." _He thought as he stood in front of a fireplace with a thick stack of papers of Subject 27.

Everything that he and other scientists pulled together was in this single file. He was about to toss it into the fire…but he stopped. He got to thinking.

_"What if in the future…they could pull this off? What if the younger generations could do something with the Cube that we couldn't?" _He took the files and he hid them in a file that no one uses.

He could be court-marshaled for this, but he knew that one-day, someday, the file would be brought up again and used to help soldiers to become the heroes that they should be. He prayed to whatever God that was out there, that whoever would experiment with **Project: Aindrias**, he hoped that they would turn the future of America around, the later, the world.

* * *

It was dark. She didn't feel cold, in fact she felt a bit warm in a sense. She opened her eyes and it was still dark. She also felt stiff. She moved around a bit and found that she was confined in a box of sorts. She raised her hand a bit and it hit wood. She panicked. She was in a coffin. Her breathing became sharp and quick and she screamed. She pounded the surface of the wood and she could feel the splinters dig into her skin. The pain resonated throughout her body as she tried to get out but no avail. She then decided that panicking wouldn't help her cause. She laid still and took another deep breath.

Her thoughts were confused, but as she continued to take deep breaths, it was as if her mind straightened things out. She could get out of here. She raised her hands and felt the roof of the coffin again. It was about a foot away from her. If she could find a weak spot in the wood, she could get out of the coffin, but then she had to deal with the heavy dirt that was on top of her, her mind went into overdrive as she thought out the possibilities. She had a straight shot. Gritting her teeth and pulling back her fist, she punched the roof of the coffin.

* * *

A graveyard worker just filled out a fresh grave again, with his apprentice by his side.

"I'll tell ya one thing boy, they don' pay shit to be a grave worker, but it's money on the table tha's fer sure." An old man said as he sat down on an unmarked gravestone and wiped his forehead.

It was raining sure, but that didn't mean he had sweat pouring off his forehead. The grave worker's apprentice held an umbrella over his head.

"Yes Sir." He said smiling, and then he frowned suddenly.

"Sir, isn't it disrespectful for you to be sitting on a Grave marker?" The apprentice said as he leaned over to see the words on the marker, only to see none.

The older man frowned deeply. "This is an unmarked grave, boy. Whoever buried him or her, whatever it is, they had no family. The people that I saw about two weeks ago that buried tha coffin were a bunch of soldiers; maybe it was an unknown soldier that was killed in the war. Who knows?" He grumbled. Then he went complaining about his back hurting.

"But sir, what if something popped out of that grave? Like a…a Ghost?" The apprentice spoke.

The older man laughed. "Boy, there's no such thing as ghosts. If there were, why I'd eat my hat." He said as he stood up.

As the man stood up, there was a suspicious noise that was coming from the grave. The man turned around and walked to the side of the unmarked grave, his apprentice following close behind. The pouring rain didn't do much, but the old man's ears were fairly sharp. He could hear…scratching?

"Hm…must be those damned gophers. Gimme' that shovel boy, I'm gonna give those little buggers a piece of my mind." He said as he gabbed the shovel away from his apprentice's hand and readied himself.

He saw a bit of movement underneath the dirt and he had a smile on and prepared to slam his shovel down. What he didn't expect was a hand that thrusted out of the grave and he gave a frightened shout and fell onto his rear. He apprentice gave a shout of horror and he stepped beside his boss. They saw another hand that popped out of the grave and the limbs were digging themselves out.

The older man's eyes widened to the point where he couldn't believe what was happening. He was frozen in his spot as the limbs started to connect to a body. It created a hole and out came a woman. She wore a white dress and she was pale. He hair was just as pale as her body. She pulled herself out of the grave and was on her knees, breathing heavily. She then pushed herself to get up oh her feet and looked around. The most shocking thing that occurred to the two men was that this woman has electric blue eyes. She blinked at them curiously. Then she smiled and waved.

"Sorry for scaring you, but where am I?" She asked. It was crackly and dry from misuse, but the two men heard her loud and clear.

"Yo-your in Washington, D.C. You are i-in the s-soldier part of the Fallen Heroes Gra-graveyard." The apprentice squeaked out.

The girl tilted her head as if to process the information then she glowered at the two men.

"I see. Well thank you for burying me in my grave, but as you can see I'm perfectly alive, but do me a favor, NO ONE must know of this. Okay?" She asked as she stepped toward the men, they in turn scrambled back in the pouring rain and they accidentally fell into the fresh grave that they have dug and lightening flashed through out the sky. When they got out of the muddy hole, the woman was gone.

"Sir…" The apprentice said uneasily. "Didn't you say you would eat your hat if there was such thing as ghosts?" He said as he looked at his boss with wide eyes.

The boss had a dumbstruck look on his face and he took his hat of his balding head and started to chomp down on it. Wondering what sort of monster would bury a live woman like that.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_This is the first time that i will be writing something other than Anime, and i wanted to give Transformers a shot. it has been taking over my mind for the past few days, and i wanted to put it out there and see what i can get! I for one, am a HUGE Transformers fan, not a head-geek though, but i know enough about it that i understand a lot. :) So without further ado, i present, _**Silver Heart.**_If you want the full summary, go to my profile and take a look at it. I will be asking people if you want the OC in around Sam's Neighborhood or out in the Desert in Quater. At least 5 or more reviews if you want an update and want me to keep this story going! _**Remember to Keep on Reading and Imagining! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

It has been over 80 years. Phoenix Cassandra Sparks was in her 1978 Ford Bronco, listening to Elvis Presley's "Jailhouse Rock" on her way to her new home.

"Home…such a foreign word to me." She thought to herself.

Yet again she decided to move from Pennsylvania to the border of Nevada. She was in that state for about 5 years. After the incident of the Twin Towers in 2001, she figured that she'd give up the military lifestyle for a while. Now she was moving again under her old name. She didn't really have a name after she died in the 1940s, so she made her first name, Phoenix 'Nyx' Cassandra Sparks. She rather liked that name, because no matter what it seemed like when ever she would die, she would rise again from her ashes. Though, the past five years she worked as a teacher, not a soldier.

She had two large moving trucks that were at her new home already. It was a large farmland that she is taking care of, due to a man that wanted someone to take care of it while he and his wife decided to take a tour around the world. It would be a year before they would return home. So they tried to find someone who can take care of their home, pets, and livestock. She immediately agreed to it. The old couple decided to gut the entire place into a storage place for the year so that Phoenix could move in with her stuff.

She smiled. She had a lot of belongings. People would call them vintage and antiques, and they were. She underwent many aliases: Sally Smith, Olivia Jonathan, Olga Hanson, Isa Deer, Megan Kale, Sunshine Moon, Brittany Hack, and her last name before she died in the twin towers, was Emma Gale. Now 86 years old, she hadn't aged a bit. She was the same 21 year old, blond haired, blue eyed beauty that she was before she was dead the first time. She turned onto a different road and followed it for about an hour before she got to the home. The trucks were already there.

She parked her car and touched the dashboard and she omitted a blue pulse and it went into the car.

"Thank you for letting me drive you." She said softly as she exited the car.

She knew cars don't speak back, but since she was different than most people, she felt obliged. She stretched herself out as the high noonday sun was beating down on her. If she could, she would tan herself all day, but shame, her skin never darkened. It was still the same white color. Her shoulder blade length platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing Levi jeans with her brown cowboy boots and wearing her blue and green plaid shirt that she had the bottom tied to above her navel. She was wearing a white shirt underneath. She had on a simple silver necklace and earrings.

She took off her aviator sunglasses and observed the farm. The blue and white house was fairly large. It was two stories high and it looked like it would hold a lot. She saw the movers come out of their trucks and she smiled.

"Thank you for helping me move! Are all the necessities taken care of?" She said as she smiled brightly.

One of the men replied. "Yes, we just did the basic stuff, kitchen ware are all set up, refrigerator is all hooked up, and we assumed you wanted the master bedroom, so we set up your bed and your vanities up there. The rest is up to you where you want to put them." He said.

Phoenix nodded, "Okay, well lets get started them shall we?" She said as she stepped towards her new home.

* * *

When she says that she has a lot of belongings, she has a lot of them. She had an old cushion seat that she bought in the 50s. It still held up after all these years. She always tells people who would go over to her houses that these things were her grandmothers and Great-Grandmothers, even though it was only hers and hers alone. She would never tell anyone that she was actually 86 years old. She has more belongings, but most of all of them were in a secret storage area in Washington D.C. She frowned at the thought. After all these years…She has held up a grudge towards Sector Seven. They were the ones that turned her into this…immortal freak. Though she wasn't immortal, she just stopped aging.

She looked around her finished home. The large living room was filled with frames of pictures. Pictures from the fifties when she became a small time bar singer. She had her fifties poodle skirts and her hair up in a side ponytail, and another picture with her wearing leather and being a greaser. She shook her head at the memories. The 70s was a more fun time for her. She enjoyed wearing those maxi dresses, bellbottoms and flip-flops (Also known as thongs back then), the long necklaces and flower chains -but sadly she was also part of the military at that time, so she fought in the Vietnam War, disguised as a man of course. She has done it before. - The eighties were…questionable for her. She wore the skinny jeans and the arm and leg warmers. Though the big hair was too much for her. Then the nineties… she stuck with her seventies clothing.

Now she has many comfortable clothing's from all of those eras. She recalled someone who came into her home that said, "You must be an antique collector! These items are in very good condition!"

She refused to sell them, but over the years she only made sure to buy enough to have good memories. She sat down on one of the couches in the living room and lay there. She often thought about going to join the army in recent years, but she never really had the reason too. She fought in the Cold war against the Communists. Then the Nam war really took a toll on her.

She got up after a few minutes and looked at more pictures. At times like this she really went through her memories. She remembered comrades, met important people and even tried to make peace in any case. But sometimes things just don't go the way she planned; it was history, to say the least.

She remembered traveling the world as well. She went to Japan the first ship out of America after the War was over. Somehow she managed to speak the language quite fluently as she toured the country. She enjoyed being with the people. Then she went to Korea, Russia, and the UK. Of course, she faked her own deaths along the way. She even got dresses and trinkets as souvenirs as well.

She shook her head and decided to go out and take a look around the farm a bit. She put on her boots and took a walk out the back door. The farm was fairly large with quite a few trees around that made enough shade. She received instructions from the man and his wife to take care of the horses and cows. The two dogs should be on the farm as well. She opened up the barn and the smell of feces wafted in the air. She wrinkled her nose at the stench, but she has smelled worse. Try being stuck in a hellhole in Nam under rotting and decaying bodies. That was a nightmare. She heard something hit the ground and jumped right at her. She didn't have time to react as she felt a heavy weight on her chest and she hit the ground. She let out a grunt as something wet started attacking her face.

She couldn't help but laugh as she heard whimpers of excitement. The owner of the tongue finally got off of her and barked. She sat up and looked to her side. It was a Blue Heeler/German shepherd mix. It's mismatched brown and blue eyes were defiantly filled with excitement.

"So I suppose you are Maxx?" She asked the dog.

The dog only gave a wild shaking of the tail as an answer so she got up and walked into the barn with Maxx tailing beside her. She saw another dog, a bigger one too. It was a Great Dane. She stopped in front of the gentle giant. The dog was standing up and he nearly reached her chest level.

"And you are Goliath. Nice to meet you." She said as she bowed at the waist to the dog.

The dog tilted his head to the side and gave a soft woof to her and then sat down, as if he approved of her.

"Okay, well I'm just going to look around." She said to the two dogs and they decided to be at her side as she walked to each one of the 12 stalls that the barn had.

Her instructions were to care for the horses every day, changing the hay at least once every week with fresh water everyday, and taking the cows out into the pasture. There were about three horses and 6 cows. She recalled that the owner said that one of the cows were new and was pregnant with twin calves. She had to make sure that the vet would come up and see the cow at least twice every month before she gives birth. She went over to the horse's stall and saw a big black Clydesdale.

She has an amazing love for all things big. Weather it be animal or skyscraper, she admires the majestic beauty of it. She looked at the front of the stall and the faded words say, "Black Storm". It must be the name of the horse.

"Okay, hey Black Storm! Come here boy." She shouted to the massive horse.

The Clydesdale sauntered up to the front of his stall and leaned his head over to the pale woman. He snorted in her face and she giggled.

"Okay, let's get you saddled up boy, we are letting out the cows for the day." She said as she opened the stall and took the horse by his reigns and led him to an open stall to place his saddle on. He was quite large, but that was what made it fun for her.

She mounted the titanic horse and urged him to go forward to let the cows out. She rounded them up and lead them out into one of the fenced off pastures and just rode around a bit. The dogs were running around with the lazy-going cows. Black storm snorted as if he was laughing. The dogs would try to romp and play with the livestock, but they paid no interest in the two canines. Phoenix looked around and looked out far beyond the pasture. Electric blue eyes observed the horizon as the sun started to set.

"It's amazing, right Black Storm?" She asked the horse as she nudged his sides a bit to urge him into a trot.

The horse didn't reply. Which was fine by her. She decided that it was time to round up the cows and urge them back into the barn. She whistled sharply so the dogs would nip at the cows and shepherd them back. After she locked up the cows and put Black Storm away she made sure that there was enough hay for the animals and the dog bowls are filled with kibble and water. She stretched herself a bit before closing the barn doors and walked back to the house to make her some dinner. She was hungry as a horse.

* * *

She made a simple dinner. Green salad with homemade ranch and spiced beef with onion greens. She topped it off with milk spiked with whiskey. She enjoyed the silence a bit, but she wanted something to be noisy in the house. She went over to her old record player, a SL-1200 model, and put on her vinyl record, The Beatles Abby Road album, and bobbed her head to the tunes. She even twirled a little bit in the living room and moved along with the music.

"You say you want a revolution, well you know, we all wanna change the world." She sang along. She went to a couple of the Beatles concerts back then, of course, this was before they broke up that is.

As the record player began to play, 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club', she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she went over to turn down the volume and walked over to the mahogany door.

She paused for a minute and thought, "The nearest neighbor would have to be a while down the road right?" She readied herself as she reached back to take out a dagger out of her back pocket if anything happened and opened the door.

She saw a young married couple fussing over a subject. "We have to at least get to know them, Will." A cute short blond woman with green eyes said as she placed her hands on her hips pouting at the taller man, who was dressed in a cameo outfit and was currently frowning at his wife.

"But what if they're a grumpy old couple that wanted to get away from their city life and stop shouting, "Hey you kids, get off my lawn!" Really Sarah, I think we should just go back and…" He stopped as he saw Phoenix smirking at the young couple.

The blond woman turned and smiled brightly at her. "Hi! I'm Sarah Lennox and this is my husband Will. We are your neighbors down the road." She said as she put out her hand to shake.

Phoenix smiled back and reached out to her hand a shook it. "Well it's nice to know that I'm not a grumpy old person who shouts, 'Hey you kids, get off my lawn." Really, I'm actually 21 years old, though I do have a tendency to act older." She said jokingly.

Will's face reddened a bit. Sarah smacked her husband in the chest and laughed.

"Well sorry, we weren't expecting someone so… young to take care of the Katsilomete's Farm." He said trying to save face.

Phoenix shook her head. "It's fine, come in, would you like something to eat?" She said as she swung the door wide open to invite the couple in. Sarah grinned and pulled her husband into the house with him giving a shout of denial.

"Would you like something to eat? I made a pie earlier before I went out to take care of the livestock. It should be nice and cool by now. I better check my home made whipped cream and see if it's fluffy enough too." Phoenix mumbled the last part to herself.

She closed the door as she led the couple into the living room. "Wow, you have a lot of pictures." Sarah spoke as she looked around.

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, the women you see in those photos are actually my Great-grandmother, grandmother, and mother." She said as she took the apple pie off the counter top and placed it onto the table. She was lucky that she cleaned up the kitchen before anyone could come over.

Will spoke up this time. "Your Grandmother was in the War?" He asked out loud.

Phoenix smiled at the curiosity in his voice. She sliced out two slices of pie and put a heaping serving of whipped cream and took both plates and took it with her into the living room.

"Yeah, In fact, my great-grandmother was part of the woman's workforce. Making plane parts and making sure that they don't fall apart too. My grandmother disguised herself as a man to fight in Vietnam. She had some pretty good stories too. My mother was a soldier but died in the Twin Towers incident. I was only 16 when it happened. We were supposed to go shopping for a car for me, but she put it off every time I brought it up…enough of that though." She said with a shudder. "I'm going to have another slice of pie. Would either of you would like some more?" She asked as she stood up. Sarah politely declined while Will nodded as he took a bite of the last bit of crust on his plate.

She never wanted that to happen again. She was on the top of the building when those planes came crashing into the towers. She didn't have time to react as the other plane followed closely afterwards and falling from those heights was frightening for her. She was lucky that someone found her body and pulled her away from the rubble. Her bones painfully mended themselves and her ligaments and joints would snap back into their original positions and muscles would painfully contract as the fibers of the muscle puzzled themselves together.

"That's amazing, I mean, not your mother dying. But having 4 generations of woman fighting in the military. That's pretty amazing." He said as he took a bite of his second slice.

Sarah nodded. "So…oh, how rude of us, we didn't ask for your name." She said as her eyes widened in horror of losing her manners. She shook her head.

"It's fine. And if you are asking, my name is Phoenix Cassandra Sparks. But you can call me Nyx for short." She smiled.

The Lennox's and Phoenix became close friends after that visit.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_WOW! I never expected a lot of reviews on the first chapter. O.o But i'm glad that people like it a lot! :) Well i hope that you guys won't mind if you have to wait for weekly or bi-weekly updates. I have college now and it will be a bit rough to keep up with writing my stories. But i think it will be fine! :D If you thought that i was going to start off with Phoenix meeting Sam right off the bat, that is not the case. I figured that she should meet the Lennox's first before she moves to Tranquility to meet Sam and help him with his first car. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it was a bit choppy, i apologize. But i really like putting in a history for her so that it's the NOW that she is living in and she loves to look back on her memories in the past eras. Anyways, i'm babbling on. Here's some shout outs to some people that have reviewed the story and a big THANK YOU to those who are following and reading it.

_**Tori-Da-Mutt: **_I thought that the first chapter wouldn't get very many reviews, but apparently i was wrong! :D And Sorry to burst your bubble if the OC didn't go with Sam at the beginning, but i wanted to see how i could build up to that! XD

_**Nyghtflower-Pack: **_I most likely would have crapped my pants too if i were the gravediggers. XD But it came naturally to me that Phoenix should at least have someone there to witness her popping out of her own grave. XD

And that's it for the shouts outs. If the readers have any questions of the sort, please PM me. As for my reviewers, i would love to have a detailed feedback from you guys. _**Feedback is my best friend!**_ And i hope you can give my other stories a chance as well! I hope to hear from you guys next time! Get ready for the next chapter! Remember to _**Keep reading and imagining! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

It's been about 3 months since Phoenix has moved to the Katsilomete's farm. Her neighbors and friends, the Lennox's, have defiantly made her feel at home. Sarah would visit when she can, when Will was at Boot camp for every three weeks. The girls would chat and they would go to town to pick up groceries and other things to bring home. This time Phoenix received a call from early in the morning. At 6:30 in fact. Now Phoenix is not that much of a morning person, but she tolerated the fact that this could be an emergency for Sarah.

"Hello?" She said as she wiped away the sleep in her eyes.

She didn't have a good night's rest. She kept seeing blue pulsing symbols in a different language. She couldn't pick out what the language was. She kept hearing strange voices all at the same time, yet separate in many ways. The she was yelled back into reality.

"NYX! You have to come up to the house! We are going shopping!" Sarah said happily. Did she mention that Sarah is actually a morning person?

Phoenix rolled her eyes and got up and stretched.

"Okay, okay, what's the big rush?" She said as she stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light.

_"It burns! I'd rather have candles." _She thought to herself as she cringed at the bright light.

"Get up here soon and I will tell you okay? See ya soon!" Sarah said as she hung up on her.

Phoenix looked at her cell phone weirdly and shook her head. What ever Sarah had in mind for today, she was a bit curious about it. She took off her baby doll pajamas and took a shower. She decided to take a shorter one today and just took care of some necessities.

As she got out and dried herself, she noticed that her veins were glowing. She was a bit shocked at this.

"This hasn't happened before." She murmured as she observed herself.

She was confused as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could see that she was glowing. As she reached up to touch herself in the mirror, the glowing stopped. She jumped back a little in fright.

_"Is it one of the side effects? No, this isn't them…Benny didn't have these kind of side effects, those were worse." _She thought as she observed herself again.

Then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She placed her hand over her still-beating heart.

"Benny, I wish you were here. You would probably help me out." She whispered softly.

Since Sector Seven placed her dear friend as an experiment all those years ago, she hated the fact that they used him. Every day they would put him into that tank of foul water. He would return ragged and coughing like hell, but somehow, his personality changed. He was more…cocky then strong in his morals. He hung more with the soldiers of the base than her, a fellow orphan. Every time she saw him he was always talking about that this could be a better future for the human race, that we would be supreme beings. She hated that ideology. She would argue with him that the experiments would kill him as it has done so for the people before him. He gave her a look that showed that her friendship meant nothing to him. He wasn't around her anymore. He would be either be at the shooting range or be in the training room where the scientists would observe how many pound he could lift up or how far can he run without taking a break.

It wasn't too long until he started to change again. He would see Phoenix and run up to her as if nothing came between them. When she would tell him that they weren't friends anymore he looked at her strangely and laughed. Saying that she was joking with him. She wasn't. Then his mind started to go. He would be forgetting things like where he would put his clothing, where was his room, then came the mind of a child. He would go up to her asking where his mother was. This was what frightened her more than ever. She cared for her friend as his mind deteriorated greatly. Then came the chaos.

He would speak in gibberish, crying and trying to tell people, but they wouldn't listen. He was becoming a madman. She was in the room with the scientists when he grabbed a gun and started to shoot off. She was one of the casualties. She was shot in the shoulder and she could remember the burning pain that blossomed in her arm and as soon as some soldiers tied him down and strapped him up, he was whisked away to solitary.

The surgery to take out the bullet was excruciating for her. She closed her eyes and memories flashed by her mind. Her screaming echoing through the halls and no one there to even help her take care of her friend. She hated the scientists. She hated seeing them in their lab coats and thinking that the experiments were for the greater good of mankind. She thought that it was of the devil.

Then the final stage of Benny's life was her taking care of him. He aged in front of her. His skin wrinkled and sagging and he was loosing his teeth. His hair was falling off and he would stare into space babbling incoherently. Her once dear friend that she knew on the streets wasn't there anymore. He was nothing but the shell of a man. She remembered the day she went in to take care of him. She remembered screaming as doctors were trying to place needles in his flesh to see if they can reverse the effects. She was held back as the skin was tearing off reveling the blackened muscle tissues that looked like they were burned off. She could see the doctors trying to stop him from clawing out his throat, but that didn't work. His heart gave out and blood was everywhere.

They didn't even make a grave for him. She gripped her glass in anger. Only for it to shatter as it fell to the floor. She looked down and saw her hand bleed.

"Damn." She said as she clutched her bleeding hand and went to the sink and washed out the glass.

Then the most curious thing happened, the cuts on her hand glowed and it healed up as if it never happened. Her eyes widened at the fact and she wondered if it was another side affect. She shook it off, she had always been a fast healer, but this was just too much. She dried her hands and went back into her room and put on her casual clothes. She looked back to her vanity and saw her plain silver necklace. She never sold it, it was the only 'good' thing she had from that horrible place. She put it on her and she felt like the glowing affect problem lifted of her mind.

But still, _"Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen?" _She thought as she left her room.

After she did her chores before she left, she decided to let the dogs run around with the cows and horses in the fenced off pasture. She made sure that she grabbed the dog bowls and left it outside for the dogs if they get hungry. She then went to her bronco sent out a blue pulse after she touched it in greeting and drove on her way to the Lennox's farm.

After she drove up the driveway to the Lennox's, Sarah was already on her porch with her purse ready and she ran up to the car and she jumped in without hesitation. She had a bright smile on her face and she was giggling like a little schoolgirl. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle along.

"Wow, what is the news? You seem pretty darn happy." She asked Sarah as she dove onto the road and headed to town. Sarah smiled again.

"I'll tell you after shopping. It's time for some new clothes." She said as she leaned back into her seat content like a cat in the sun.

Phoenix shook her head as she kept driving and smiling as Sarah spoke of getting yet another letter from Will.

* * *

Phoenix and Sarah was at the food court and she was just sipping her sprite while Sarah had a strawberry milkshake. Mostly Phoenix would go for some sort of light liquor, but today she didn't feel like it. Sarah had brought some clothing that she thought were…questionable, but she didn't comment on it. Sarah had been smiling the day away and Phoenix was wondering if she took one too many happy pills today.

Sarah smiled at Phoenix and she looked like she glowed.

"So… you wanna heard the news?" She giggled like a little girl.

Phoenix chuckled. "Yeah, you have been pretty happy lately. Is Will coming back soon?" She asked as she took another drink of her sprite.

Sarah nodded furiously. "Yes. He'll be coming home in a week AND there's a little surprise that I have for him." She said smiling.

Phoenix nodded urging her to continue.

Sarah took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Phoenix froze. "What?" She said in surprise.

"I'm pregnant! I went to the doctor yesterday and I'm four weeks along! I was wondering why I felt sick for the past couple of weeks, but I never thought that I would be pregnant!" She said as she took another swig of her milkshake.

Phoenix smiled. "Wow, congrats! How are you going to break this to Will?" She said scooting closer to her friend.

Sarah's smile dropped a little. "I'm not sure… I keep thinking that I should break it to him gently, but I'm not sure how he will take it." She said as she bit her lip.

Then she frowned. "What if…he doesn't want the baby?" She said sadly.

Phoenix shook her head. "Sarah, Will would WANT to have a kid. I'm sure he'll be just as excited as you are." Phoenix paused.

"Think it'll be a girl or a boy? I personally think you should have a boy." She smiled.

Sarah tried to look serious but failed and smiled along with her. "I want a boy too. But if it's a baby girl, I will spoil her rotten." She said as she finished her milkshake.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, I can't wait for the day you spoil your kid rotten." She said sarcastically.

Sarah giggled at her friend. "Well, I can't wait…maybe is should do something clever to let him know that he'll be a father." She said with a mischievous grin. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

Knowing Sarah, she would try and shock Will when she had the chance. "Okay…but I'm in on the reveling okay?" She said as she finished her sprite, grinning along with her friend.

* * *

Phoenix was at the Lennox Farm with Sarah. She was making dinner for Will. He would be coming home soon and she can't wait to tell him about the surprise. Phoenix was lying on the couch, nursing a headache.

_"I swear, first my body glows, now I'm getting a headache, I wonder what else is coming at me?" _She thought as she pressed the sides of her temples to relive the pressure.

"Nyx, don't you want some Tylenol for your headache? You said that you haven't been felling good lately. Have you though about going to the doctor?" Sarah said as she placed a pork roast in a crockpot.

Phoenix nodded, saying, "Yeah, give me about 4 six-hundred milligram pills, it should stave off the head ache for a while. I'll probably go to the doctor tomorrow."

Phoenix didn't understand. She has been sick before, what other human being hasn't. She caught the Flu, chicken pox, measles (She caught some illnesses that haven't been cured until the vaccines came out for them) and even colds, of course she had to double, sometimes triple, the dosage to kill the pain and illness, but at least she felt more human. If she didn't catch an illness, she would already feel more like a freak of nature than she already is.

Sarah gave her the pills and sat adjacent to Phoenix from the couch. She was practically glowing with pride. Phoenix was jealous a little. She had her share of boyfriends back in the 60's, but she did get married to one man. She loved him to death. He was a hard worker, and he did construction and weapons work, she wanted to start a family…but alas, she wasn't able to get pregnant. She thought back to the test and experiments that happened to her in Sector Seven. It must've affected her reproductive organs and made her infertile. She longed for a child, but after 4 years of marriage to the guy, he divorced her. She wanted to adopt a child, but he didn't want anyone except his own flesh and blood to be his child. She hasn't trusted men in a relationship since.

She envied Will and Sarah's marriage. They were a happy couple and they fight like a happy couple too. Phoenix couldn't count how many times she found them play fight about a small thing like, making sunny-side up eggs instead of scrambled, the toilet seat was left up (Will does that to spite Sarah, but she always find a way to get back at him for that), and many other things. She had that once… but that was a pipe dream now. Her ears picked up a sound outside and stood up and went over to the window. She smiled widely.

"Hey, seems like Hubby's home." She said as she saw Will pop out of the heavyset truck and was grabbing his stuff from the back.

She looked back to Sarah and she had a scared face on, she was nervously biting her lip and was wringing her hands.

"Do you think he'll be excited?" She asked nervously. Phoenix smiled.

"He'll be way excited. Now, I'm going to sit back and watch the show." She said as she fell back onto the couch.

When Will came through the door, Sarah hugged him fiercely and said, "Welcome home Daddy."

The look on Will's face was priceless and Phoenix couldn't help but laugh as Will's face slowly split into a wide grin and swung Sarah around in his arms. That night was filled with celebration, laughter and cake.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_WOW! I'm pretty surprised that i have a lot of followers on this story. Really, after getting flamed, i thought about deleting the story, but then i thought, well what about the people that are interested? Will they be upset or will they understand? But with some more positive reviews, i figured, **WHY THE HELL NOT? **Not every fandom is perfect. Yes there are some crappy stories out there, but at least some people _TRIED _ to do the stories that _THEY _wanted to do. I'm still learning to write, i'm not perfect. But i give it my best shot anyways! :D **SOOOO...**here's some shout outs to people who reviewed the story!

_**Nyghtflower-Pack:**_Yes, i was thinking about having Nyx meet up with Sam at first, but then i was like, well what about the Lennoxes? They have a part in the Transformers. Let's work with them! :)

_**Tori-Da-Mutt:**_Yes, i am one of the awesome people that give shout-outs. I figured i might as well give people some insight of what i can do. XD I'm glad you enjoy the story so far! And don't worry! Sam will be coming in soon! :D

_**Slyfox324:**_As stated above, NOT EVERY FANDOM OR FANFICTION IS PERFECT. But like i said, this is my first time writing something other than Anime, i WANTED to give this a shot. You don't have to read this if you don't like it. IF you don't like it, TOUGH. Others that like it, want to know what is coming up. So, as a writer that strives to do better, i want to show people that i can write. Other than that, I don't care if you keep flaming me, I will keep writing, even if my writing sucks, at least i tried.

Anyways, i'm glad you guys are still reading the story, i appreciate your reviews and opinions and I will keep working on the story, but please, tell me that if it starts to get really bad (As **Slyfox324 **pointed out), let me know so i can try to re-write it to make it better. Also, i have life outside of fan fiction, i have collage and my classes take up most of my time. So i appreciate your patience and i hope that you are willing to wait a month before the next chapter. If you liked this story, give my other stories a shot as well, i'm also planning on making an AVENGERS fanfic, but that probaly won't come into effect until i'm done with _**Silver Heart.**_If you are curious about that, go to my profile and look for _**S.H.I.E.L.D's Hellhound**_. Also, I added another chapter to _**Wind and Sand **_and _**The Dead Tell No Tales.** _Again, if you are interesting, take a crack at it! PLEASE _**Review! FEEDBACK IS A GAL'S BEST FRIEND AND IT KEEPS ME GOING! REMEMBER! KEEP READING AND IMAGINING! :D **_See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

"Wait, what?" Phoenix said as she dropped her whipped cream onto the floor.

"Damn it!" She scolded herself. She wasn't expecting the news.

Sarah was crying into the phone. "He will be leaving next week. They need him in Qatar." She cried.

Phoenix wanted to bang her head against the wall. It hasn't even been a month since Will came home and was told the news that Sarah was pregnant. He received a letter yesterday and he will be stationed over there at the US base.

"How long will he be gone?" Phoenix asked as she grabbed a rag and started to clean her floor. She hated the fact that she cleaned the floor before she even started working on her Fuji apple pie. It was a new recipe too.

"He'll be gone for a year and a half. He won't even get to hold his first child." Sarah cried into the phone.

Phoenix was suspecting that Will would have been stationed somewhere in the Middle East some time, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Okay, do you want me to come over to the house with Vanilla and chocolate ice cream?" She said as she tossed her rag into the laundry bin. She heard Sarah whimper out a yes.

"I'll be over in a bit okay? I just need to take care of the animals." She said as she gave out a good-bye, before she hung up.

She finished up putting the whipped cream on her apple pie and she took a step away before she decided to have a little snip of the whipped cream and put it in her mouth. She was a damn good cook, and she wasn't going to let her pie go to waste. She took care of the animals outside and quickly wrapped up the pie and grabbed a tub of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. She was just about to grab her keys when she felt a sharp pain in her head and ringing in her ears.

She fell to her knees in pain and writhed on the floor as bright light flashed behind her eyes. She heard the voices again. A blend of voices of a different language that made her head hurt. Symbols flashed across her vision and her body felt like it was over heating and she couldn't scream. Pain blossomed from her heart and it spread everywhere. Then as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. The voices dulled to a quiet whisper and she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred and she was panting hard. He lungs felt like they were burning and she struggled to get up. She looked at herself and she saw the glowing veins on her arms. This time, the glowing lines were more prominent and for the first time in her life… she felt scared. She never had this happen before, so why is it happening now? Is it a prolonged side affect?

_"Maybe I should go to Sector 7 and see what they can do for me?" _She froze. She did not just think that.

She felt her anger surface and she pounded the countertop and frustration.

"Why should I care? They were the ones who made me like I am. I owe them _nothing._" She seethed.

She took a few deeps breaths and let them out slowly. At this, she could feel her body cool down and the glowing faded away. She shuddered. This was the second time this has happened to her. The first time was when she got out of the shower 5 weeks ago, and then now. She shook her head fiercely. She had time to think about this. She'll figure it out later. Right now, she had to go and visit Sarah. She was probably crying her eyes out by now. She grabbed the bag of ice cream and her apple pie and left the house, wondering what she should do with herself.

* * *

Sarah was now in bed. Her hormones were raging when Phoenix came over and she wouldn't stop crying. She ate half the tub of ice cream and half the apple pie that she made. After watching the _Titanic_, she made Sarah go to bed early before Will came home. She was cleaning up the kitchen when he came in. Since the Lennox's met Phoenix, they enjoyed having her company whenever she would come over. Will dropped his duffel bag onto the floor before sighing and sat on the kitchen stool over the isle counter. She put the last of the dishes away and turned around. Will had his face in his hands and she shook her head.

"I heard everything from Sarah. How long will you be gone?" She asked as she laid her arms on the isle. Will didn't speak as he looked up at Phoenix with empty eyes.

Then, "They said that I would be gone for about 10 to 14 months. I…don't want to be gone that long. I'll be missing Sarah's…" He trailed off. Phoenix nodded. She understood. Will laid his head on the counter.

"Hey Nyx…what would you do…I mean, you may not be married, but if you were and you had to go to war, what would you do?" He said in a quiet voice.

Phoenix tilted her head. "I would most defiantly make sure I spent time with my loved on before I get deported. Last I checked, you had a lot of vacation days. Why not go to Vegas or somewhere for a short time? I'm sure you and Sarah need the time." She said as she smiled.

The light in Will's eyes sparked and he smiled a little.

"I'll have to do that." He said as he slid off the stool and started to leave, but he turned back and looked at her.

"Thanks Nyx. I'm glad that Sarah and I have a good friend like you." He said as he left the room.

"No problem. I'll see myself out. You can have the rest of the pie. I have to go home anyways. See you later." She said as she gathered up her stuff and went over to the door.

"Take care, Will. Enjoy your time with your wife!" She said smiling before going out of the home.

As she got to her car, she looked back to the Lennox home. She envied the Lennox's yet again. Will was a good man and he would do anything to take care of Sarah. He wanted nothing more than to support her and love her. Sarah would make sure he has a good head on his shoulders and keep him grounded. She had that once…but she didn't dwell on that part of her past. She got into her car and went back home. Thinking about what she should do to help Sarah after Will left for Qatar.

* * *

Phoenix was pacing back and forth in her home. She received a call from the Katsilomete's. Apparently they will be returning earlier than expected. They will be home in a month. Sarah was 8 months along and Will was in Qatar. She did not need this. She now has to find another home before the Katsilomete's come home. She grew attached to this place. The farm animals had a new addition to the farm, a little white calf she called Neva, and she enjoyed being here. Of course, she usually wouldn't be so attached to a place like this, but she loved the rustic feel of the home she now has lived in for the past 9 months. Her contract with the Katsilometes that owned the house will be terminated in 4 weeks. She had to find a home that was at least close to here. She didn't want to leave Sarah here alone.

She was searching on the web for a home in Tranquility, A small city about 346 miles away from the Lennox Farm. It wouldn't be too much of a drive; she has enough time in her life to make the best of it. She found a home that would be nice to buy. It was a nice home, two stories high, 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, large kitchen and basement and a living room. She could do that. She looked at the pricing of the house and thought it was so-so. It was a pretty good price for the house. So she set up an appointment for an agent to help her look through the home. She does not want to leave Sarah, and she couldn't take on the offer of living at her home.

She looked back at the picture of the house on her computer and nodded. It would be for the best anyways, but she will always keep in touch with Sarah and Will.

It was two weeks before the elderly couple would be coming home. She went to Tranquility to look at the neighborhood and her new home that she will be buying. It was a pretty simple Suburban town. It was quiet as can be. She met up with the agent and showed her around.

"Not very many people would be in this house. The neighbors next door are a bit…eccentric." The agent said cautiously.

Phoenix tilted her head in confusion and wanted to ask why…until she heard a crash.

"RONALD WITWICKY! THIS TV SUCKS!" She heard a loud screech as they went into the back yard.

"Judy, we'll get a new TV, it was bound to crap out anyways." Another voice said.

The agent and Phoenix looked over the fence and saw a couple on the porch. A skinny woman had her arms crossed and had a stern look on her face. A man, her husband most likely, was explaining to her that they would be getting a new TV in the next month.

"Okay fine, but we get TVIO for this, I want to keep watching my Soaps and you can't say shit about it!" She said as she stormed back into their house, her husband following her soon after.

Phoenix slowly backed away from the fence…and giggled. "They seem like fun neighbors." She said as she walked back into the house, the agent giving her a strange look as she did so.

She bought the house and paid in full. She didn't mind spending the money, just as long as she moderates the money and doesn't let the feds know about her, she'll be fine. As she went back home, she was about to take a nap when she received a call from Sarah. She heard screaming from the phone.

"NYX! MY WATER BROKE! THE BABY'S COMING!"

Phoenix had no time to spare. She quickly got her keys and tore out the door and stumbling on the last step and crashed into the ground. She didn't pay any mind to the dirt on her as she jumped into the car and tore up the road as she went to Sarah and took her to the hospital, pushing her bronco to the limit. The nearest hospital was 30 miles into the city. Let's just say that she had cops on her tail and didn't stop until she parked right there in front of the hospital.

* * *

"Hehe, sorry officers." She said smiling shyly.

She was speaking to twenty cops that were on her tail and Sarah was currently in the labor room delivering her child. One of the cops, the chief, was glaring at her.

"You see, my friend and I live out in the country, that's why I had to speed so much." She said as she looked down in embarrassment.

She was let off with a warning, only because Sarah was in labor and threatened to kill Phoenix and anyone else with a frying pan. They expected Phoenix to follow the law from here on out. She was currently outside of the doors to the labor room and she was sitting down fidgeting. Without Will here, she was the only person that Sarah could rely on for now. She took out her iPhone and started to hack into the Army database to see if she could get Will to skype when Sarah gets home. She smirked when she found his army email address and sent a message to him saying that Sarah was having his kid now. She wondered what his reaction would be.

The doctor came out and went over to Phoenix. "Are you Mrs. Lennox's friend?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, is she okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is fine. She delivered a healthy baby girl, she is up for visitors now." He said as he let Phoenix pass her and she went into the room.

She saw Sarah on the bed holding a little bundle. Phoenix for the first time felt shy. She never had born a child, so this was an experience that she will take for granted. She hesitantly took steps toward Sarah; she was currently glowing with happiness and tears. She looked up at Phoenix and smiled brightly. "She's beautiful. I named her Annabelle. Will and I decided that if it was a boy, we'd name him Joshua, if it were a girl, it would be Annabelle. She so…perfect." Sarah choked up. Phoenix stepped a little closer to the bed and looked at the swaddled infant.

She couldn't help but smile and coo over the newborn.

"Wow, she so cute! And she has a lot of hair too." She gushed.

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she gets that from daddy huh?" She said as she kissed her newborn daughter's head.

"Yeah, you made a good looking baby that's for sure…she looks more like you though." Phoenix giggled.

Sarah nodded along, happy that she delivered a healthy baby girl. Suddenly Phoenix felt her pocket vibrate and she took out her phone and answered it.

"Is Sarah okay? What about the baby? There hasn't been any complications right?" Will was spouting off all sorts of questions and Phoenix had to slightly send a shock to her phone to get Will to calm down.

"Will! Everything is alright…here's Sarah." Phoenix said as she handed the phone to Sarah as she passed Annabelle to her.

Phoenix was looking at the little baby in surprise. She took a seat on the other side of the room while Sarah was speaking to Will with tears.

"She's so perfect…I wish you could see her now."

Phoenix tuned out Sarah and looked at the swaddled child in her arms. She felt her heart break a little. She always wanted a child…but she would never have one. But for now…she decided to just hold the little girl. Just to understand what it is like to hold a child in her arms. For now, she let her heart open and enjoyed her time with her dear friend and her new child.

* * *

The Katsilomete house was empty and the movers have already taken everything to her new home. She went out earlier to See Sarah and her baby girl before she left and Sarah said to visit whenever she can. She said that she would try her best to visit every two weeks and call whenever she could. She went out the back door with her backpack on and she went to the stables. The dogs, Goliath and Max, were wagging their tails at her. She petted them and made sure that their food bowls are full. She double checked the cows and made sure that their feed was enough for them. She even petted little Neva who licked her hand. "I'll miss you too." She said to the white calf as she finished petting it.

She went over to the horse stalls and checked to see if they need any last cleaning. Satisfied that everything is cleaned up, she moved onto Black Storm's Stall. The horse knew she was leaving. He was affectionately nibbling her hair and she giggled.

"Storm stop." She said smiling. She was going to miss the big guy.

"Hey, I'll see you next time." She said as she patted his neck. She will miss riding the horse. She gave a last goodbye to the stable and went to her car.

She turned back as she threw her backpack into her car and looked back at the house that she once occupied. She had a lot of parties in this house. The Christmas when Will accidentally gave Sarah spiked eggnog, she was singing karaoke show tunes all night long. The Halloween party when Sarah and Phoenix dressed up as Army buffs and Will being dressed as a snooty rich person, it was on a dare. The New Years when the three were enjoying a night with watching a movie marathon. She will treasure the many memories she had here in the country. She got in her car, trying not to cry.

"Life goes on I guess, but the friends you make will always be with you." She said to herself. She sent out a pulse of blue into her car.

"Okay, let's go to Tranquility, I wonder what adventures will be there for me?"

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Okay, so i'm going to get the ball rolling here! If it seems rushed, it's not. It's just little snippets of Phoenix hanging out with the Lennox's up to the point where we have Nyx meeting Sam. It's going to be AWESOME! Also, With Collage and all this other crap, It will take time for me to put up another chapter, so please be patient with me! And the **REVIEWS **that i have gotten since the last chapter, seriously guys, i really appreciate the reviews you send in, it really helps me to keep writing this story and other stories as well! You are AWESOME! :D Here are some SHOUT-OUTS to the people that have left great reviews!

_**Tori-da-Mutt: **_I'm glad that you enjoy this story a bunch! It was rough when i got a flame, but hey, if it weren't for the Reviews and follows that i have gotten, I probably would have deleted this story the moment i have gotten a flame. Thanks for supporting _**Silver heart! **_

_**General TheDyingTitan: **_I wouldn't say that my character is a mary-sue, i just took a completely different direction of the Movie and just incorporated my idea into this. Plus the definition of mary-sue is basically a character that is all powerful and can do a whole bunch of crap that no one else can do. Phoenic may have a sue-like name, but she has faults just like every one else. I hate over-powering my characters because i think it's just ridiculous. Anyways, thank you for your support and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

_**Bee4ever:**_Haha! Yes! There are a lot of stories where the OC's meet/know Sam since the very beginning. Personally, there is nothing wrong with that, but i wanted to take it elsewhere before she meets him. PLus, i think the Lennox's deserve a little love. Don't worry, there will be more Lennox interaction soon! THank you for for the support and I'm glad that you enjoyed this!

Well, i want to give another Shout-out to a new friend of mine that lives in my area that helps me out with my writing! _**OriginalWriting**_is a great guy to hang with and he may be older than myself, but he has helped me out a lot to keep me writing! He said that this story shows potential ad well as my other stories too! So in a way, he is my beta! Thank you! :D

Okay, now that we are done with shout outs, i shall continue on. My mind has been on the **AVENGERS **universe for quite some time and trust me, it bite when you have another fandom invade your stories and you don't get crap done, so forgive me is i don't update for another month. XD _**BUT**_i will be asking this, give my previews a shot on my profile. They are a Loki/OC and Bruce/OC stories. _**S.H.I.E.L.D's Hellhound**_and _**Blind**_** Frost**. Give those a shot if you can and tell me on my polls which one you want to to work on. I probably won't get around to them until i finish _**TWO**_Stories. Which would most Likely be _**Silver Heart**_and _**The Dead Tell No Tales.**_But give them a shot and tell me witch one i should do! Again, if i don't update in the next month, it's because i'm obsessed with the **Avengers.  
**Seriously, Tom Hiddleston makes a great Loki and now i'm a Hiddlestoner. Yup..i'm that obsessed now! XD But that won't keep me away from writing! **_REMEMBER TO GIVE OPINIONS AND REVIEWS!_ **They help me out a lot and it would be great to hear from you guys! Remember to keep on reading and Imagining! :)


	5. NOTICE UPDATE!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

**_HELLO READERS OF SILVER HEART!_ **I'm afraid that i have some bad news. I'm afraid that since the last update for **Silver Heart,** I have lost the inspiration for this story. I"M SO SORRY! This story came up as an _**AMAZING ACCIDENT**_, seriously, now that i look back on it, whatever i did to make an amazing opening like that, i have no clue how i pulled it off. I have been thinking about taking it down, **BUT** my dear friend _**OriginalWriting**_, suggested that i should ask my readers why they like _**Silver Heart **_so much. And if there is enough detailed reviews/reasons for me to continue this story, i will **NOT **take it down, but instead put it on hiatus until after i regain the inspiration to continue it. If not, then i will take it down after christmas. I can't continue a story if i don't have a reason for it.

So therefore, i ask **YOU**, the readers, to tell me why this story should continue on. Personally, i still love the Transformers, but the_** Avengers **_fandom has taken over and i can't stop thinking about it. So, again, _**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND OPINIONS ARE APPRECIATED! **_

_**Thank you for the support!**_

_**TwilightAnimeLover21**_

_**UPDATE:**_ I see that i am getting a lot of hits for this (OVER 9000! LOL JK) around 300 has been reading this, but only a few have left reasons/reviews to help me wether or not i should continue or get rid of _**Silver Heart. **_So far, i have gotten very few of them for me. Another thing, don't just say that 'I love this story, you can't get rid of it, etc'. I want facts and personal opinions of why i should keep working on it. Out if the reviews i have gotten only three made a bit of impact, and i'm looking for those kind of reviews to look over and think about those reasons. So keep in mind that when I'm reading reviews, make sure that they make plain sense and not just "i love it, can't wait for the update' or 'You better continue this or else'. That will not work. Thank you and have a good night. :) Remember, leave _**DETAILED REVIEWS! **_

_**UPDATE 02/16/13!**_

_**OKAY!**_Due to people loving this story, it has been rising after a Hiatus of how long? 4, 5 months? So i will start up the story again next week! *APPLAUSE!* I hope i hear crying and shrieks on the other side of the internet because i have a slight muse tickling my Transformers side of my brain. I'm still working on two Avengers stories, **Time is Running Out **and **The Traveler. The Traveler **is a new Loki Oc story that is completely different and it is very great, i have friends that have been reading this story (i have been writing it for a while and it seems like it had gained some popularity) so i will also be posting that on as well. **Time is running out **is going under a slight revamp and i will most likely take it off FF dot net due to some complications. Why you ask? Because **TIRO **it an original storyline and i can easily make it into a book if i wanted to, but i didn't know what to do with it at this point. So it will stay on FF dot net for now. **TDTNT **will also be on hiatus, due to the manga taking a completely different turn, so for now, it will be on a temporary/permanent hiatus until get my muse for that back As will **Wind and Sand: Journal of Lord and Lady Kazekage**. And now...**SILVER HEART **will be back NEXT SATURDAY but I still want **DETAILED EXPLANATIONS **for why i should still keep writing **Silver Heart. **Yes, i'm sure you are excited, but be warned, i have work and other things to do, so be patient for the next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!

PS: **Silver Heart ** has reached **80 **subscribers...yeash, i didn't realize that you love me that much! :D Remember! Read my other stories and leave a review! KEEP READING AND IMAGINING! :D


	6. Chapter 5

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

It has been about 2 months since Phoenix moved into the new house. It was filled with her oldies stuff and she liked it that way. She missed the country and the Lennox's, but Sarah made it a priority to call every other day. She kept gushing and cooing over Annabelle whenever she made a gurgling noise or a little laugh.

"She has Will's laugh." She kept saying.

Living in Tranquility was actually pleasant. Save for her neighbors next door.

She was actually in the front yard tending to her flowerbed when she heard a shout."NYX!" Phoenix lifted her head and turned toward the sound of footsteps toward her.

It was a young boy, the age around probably 17 and his curly hair was one of the things she would always see. It was Sam Witwicky. He was breathing hard as he put his hands on his knees.

"Nyx! I need your help! I need to do a report for history class and if I get an A on the project, I can get a car!" He said breathlessly.

Phoenix just gave him a look of blankness. Sam was one of those kids that Phoenix enjoyed to mess around with, he seemed to look up to her like a sister figure.

When she first moved in the house, she came up with a story that she was a 21 year old (She's been 21 since the late 1940s.) that was taking a break from college. She worked over at the middle school as a history teacher, one of her strengths, and she works part time over at the library sorting out books and fixing the old computers the have a tendency to crash from time to time, that and she was a voluntary tutor at Sam's high school.

"Sam…remember what happened last time I tried to helped you with a report? You changed it completely and got a D." She deadpanned.

Sam looked like a kicked puppy. It was somewhat true. Sam was supposed to have a report for _Of Mice and Men, _but he screwed it up by reading the wrong book and wrote a report for _Uncle Tom's Cabin. _

_"How can he screw those two up?" _She thought as she rubbed her head.

"Okay, this time you tell me what you want to work on. What is the subject this time?" She said as she got up and went to her front door with Sam at her heels.

She walked in her home while taking off her garden gloves and hat. She left her shoes by the door. Sam does the same.

"Oh it's a genealogy project, I'm doing it on my Great-Great Grandfather Witwicky." He said as he tripped a little over her rug.

"Fun. What information have you dug up?" She asked.

Sam told her everything. About how his grandfather had an expedition to the Arctic Circle and that his crew found something that was completely alien. He was sent to an Asylum after he returned.

_"I guess insanity runs in the family." _She thought to herself.

Don't get her wrong she loves the Witwicky family. Judy was a kind woman, but threaten her family, she'll take out a bat and start swinging the object at a poor unfortunate soul who dares to do so. Ron was the cheapskate dad, but he means well. He knows the value of hard work and tries to pass it on to Sam. So far it's not working. How he puts up with Judy, Nyx will never know. Then there's Sam. Sam was a pretty cool kid in Nyx's book. Slightly nutty, but he can handle things that come his way. In other words, sometime the Witwicky family is insane.

She helped him with his report and made it so that it made sense to the class rather to him. "So…what brought this on? There must be a catch." She said as she poured a cup of chocolate milk for him.

"Uh, well I just wanted to do better you know? Get good grades and stuff…maybe go to collage." He said as he grabbed the cup of chocolate and drank it.

"Ron bribed you to get a car huh?" She deadpanned.

He choked. "What!? No! I mean…who wants a car anyways…" He trailed off.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, if you get three A's your dad will get you a car?" Nyx grinned. Sam looked to the ground.

"I understand Sam. Look, at least your dad is willing to buy you a car; I had to save up money for my Bronco. Good hard money too. So you have it easy." She said as she drank her milk.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have hard-ass teachers." He muttered.

Nyx gave a bark of laughter. "Well Sam, you'll go far if you work hard. Trust me, I know." She said as she messed with Sam's hair.

"So what car do you think you may get?" She asked. Sam went on about the kind of car he wanted and hoped that it wouldn't be a piece of crap car.

_"Knowing Ron, he will definitely get a piece of crap car. Maybe I'll help him out with fixing it." _She mused.

After Sam thanked her for helping him with his project, he left the house. She put on some old blues music and relaxed around the house. At least she has a normal life. Well as normal as it can get with her longevity issues. She went upstairs and got ready for bed, when her body started to glow again, this time it was intensified. She wasn't feeling pain this time, but she heard the whispers again.

She observed her body in the mirror and wondered if Benny suffered the same effects. No…she would take care of him while he was wheelchair bound and bed-ridden. She never saw anything like this. She hoped she wasn't dying… she didn't want anyone see her lose herself and have them see her skin peel off and slowly die. The glowing dissipated and the whispers gone. At least she wasn't seeing those symbols anymore. That was an improvement…maybe.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Nyx received a call from Sarah about Will missing in Qatar, she was devastated and hysterical. She was crying and was worried that he was dead. Nyx asked for a short sabbatical from teaching at the middle school and someone from the library would take her place while she was gone for a week consoling Sarah. One day Sarah was just lying on her bed in her room, as if she was lifeless as a corpse. She didn't even give a chance to even get up from the bed to tend to Annabelle. Nyx didn't mind tacking care of Annabelle for the day, but the next day when Sarah would just lie in bed, Nyx was mad. She went into the room and sat Sarah up and slapped her hard enough that it left a mark on her. Sarah was shocked that Nyx slapped her, but Nyx gave her a piece of her mind.

"Listen to me Sarah! Would Will want you to be a sniveling wife who thinks she lost everything? No. You have his child to take care of, **YOUR DAUGHTER, **and you aren't even taking care of her? You have a piece of Will with you, and he's in your heart and your daughter. Don't live your life in sorrow Sarah; Will wants you to be happy. Remember what he said before he left?" Nyx said as she sat next to her.

"'I will always come home.' That's what he said, come on, Will's tough enough not to die, he has a wife and kid to go home to. I know he's out there. He's missing…not dead." Nyx smiled. Sarah cried again. "You're right Nyx…I've been so selfish…I wasn't thinking. Annabelle!" She realized as she got up and ran over to Annabelle's room.

Nyx followed silently after. Leaning on the frame of the door, she saw Sarah cooing to Annabelle and telling her that she was sorry to neglect her and it would never happen again. Nyx felt tears prickle at her eyes. She never had children but this tugged at her heart in a way that she wished that she had one, but she knew that if she had children, they would either grow old or they would die young, while she would live forever…she wouldn't dare let anyone's child live like that.

"Nyx." Sarah said shocking her out of her revere.

"Yeah?" She said as she straightened out. She wanted to be strong for Sarah, not appear weak. "Thank you…for everything." She smiled.

Nyx nodded. "Anything for a friend." She said. _"Friends last forever." _She thought. She really knew that it was true.

* * *

Sarah went back into the routine of things and told Nyx that she will be fine. She had the same mindset that Will was still alive and that he wouldn't go down without a fight. So she carried on. Nyx went back to her home in Tranquility knowing that Sarah will be fine. The same day she returned was the day that changed her life…in some strange way that is. Ron was about to get into his car when Nyx got back.

"NYX! Sorry to bother you, but what do you say about helping me choose a car for Sam? If he happened to pass his classes that is." He muttered the last part.

Nyx wasn't very tired at the moment and she wondered what the catch was. As if catching on with what her mind, Ron said, "I'm going to take Sam through a Porsche dealership first before going elsewhere, just to give him a little false hope. You up for it?" Nyx thought about it for a moment, but then realized that she needed a little pick me up from all the drama from the Lennox farm.

So she agreed. She sat in the back seat and spoke with Ron that he was being a cheap ass father, he laughed at that and said that his father was cheap too. So on goes the cycle of fathers that wanted to save money.

They waited outside of Sam's school and Nyx was taking a catnap when she heard shouting. "Yes! I got the A-!" Sam shouted at he tossed stuff in the back, hitting Nyx as well.

"You punk!" She said as she shoved stuff off of her. "It's an A right?" Sam said as he showed Ron his paper.

"It's still an A. Let's go." Ron said as he started up the car and left the school.

"All right, looks like my tutoring actually helped you this time Sam. For once." She muttered.

"Hey if it wasn't for you, I would not have gotten a car, so for helping me, you will ride home with me okay, teach?" He said as he turned back to the front.

Nyx shook her head, last time she was in a car with Sam, he nearly drove into a ditch. "Well, Ron, is it too late to sign my death warrant?" She joked.

"Yup. See you in the afterlife." He said. "I'm not that bad a driver." Sam defended.

As they turned onto a street, Nyx saw the Porsche dealership. She just sat back and enjoyed the commotion that Sam made, then the drove into and then out of it.

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna buy you a Porsche." He laughed. "That was not funny." Sam growled. Nyx laughed.

"You were in on this to Nyx? Really?" Sam groaned.

"Well, it didn't surprise me. I wanted to see how you would react to it." Nyx said as she ruffled Sam's hair. He grumbled as became silent. Then her worse nightmares came to life. Bobby D's. She hated this place. She may know how to fix cars up to make them look like new, but she hated the way people would sell crap cars. Most of the cars were lemons.

"You're kidding me." Sam said confounded.

_"He's done for. Poor Sam." _She thought as she jumped out of the car.

She left the father and son to bicker while she looked around. She wanted to cry. All the cars, they look like crap. She would never treat her Bronco like this. She heard Sam and Ron talk to the dealer behind her, but she wasn't paying attention. Then she felt something strange, like a humming through her body.

"HEY NYX!" She heard Sam shout.

She turned and saw Sam wave her over. She walked over to him curious about what he wanted her to see and what she saw was good. A Chevy Camaro... She beamed at Sam's choice.

"Wow! What a car!" She said as she opened the passenger side and got in. It was old, she could tell, but she sat back in the worn leather seats and relaxed. This car had soul.

"Feels nice huh?" Sam said looking at her.

"Hmm, yup. A bit small, but it has character." She hummed and she closed her eyes.

This car felt…warm. Very warm. The cars that she would drive are cold and are not…alive? Wait, what was she thinking? This car is alive? She shook her head, the feeling gone when Bobby D said that the car has custom faded stripes.

"Wait, it's custom faded?" She asked. "Look I've seen cars like this before and no way is it custom faded. I've worked on cars as old as this one, and no way is it custom faded." She said.

The man ignored her and she wanted to shock the guy for being so damned rude. She heard the man said five grand and Ron didn't want to pay over four. Sam complained and Nyx frowned. It was a good car, she'll admit, but Ron was cheap and he had a good reason to be. Heck, she had been in the position many times before. No matter how nice the car was, it wasn't worth it. She tried to open the side door to get out and it was locked.

"The hell?" She muttered.

She tried again, and the door didn't open. Sam was already out, but she was having trouble. "Open damn you." She said as she decided to send out an electrical pulse and it slammed into the dealer in the next car.

"Nyx!" Ron warned.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" She said as she got out. "No, no it's fine." The Dealer glared at her as she stepped away from the car, then shouted at the man in the clown costume to get the dent out.

She walked away from the Camaro looking at it strangely and shook her head. She must be imagining things. As she walked alongside Sam and he was arguing with his dad about that he did not want a fiesta, let's face it, Nyx didn't like fiestas, she fell another humming through her body and the a high pitched sound rang through the parking lot. She grasped her ears and she feel to her knees, and was about to take the gun that she had hidden on her left calf to turn around when she hear car windows breaking.

Ron and Sam turned back around and Nyx got up with a confounded face as she looked around and saw every car's windows shattered…except the Camero. Bobby turned around in a panic and shouted, "4,000!"

* * *

She was riding in the car with Sam and was holding onto the seat for dear life.

"Come on Nyx, I'm not that bad a driver." Sam tried to console her.

"Sam, you once tried to drive my bronco into a ditch." She said as she glared at the younger boy.

"Well trust me, I'm a great driver." He said as he looked at her.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" She squealed.

She was embarrassed. She went through world wars and she was afraid of a car crash by a teenager? Well she hated it when younger drivers don't pay attention to the road and got onto car crashes. It was a waste of life. As they drove up the Witwicky's driveway and parked, she got out of the car and took a deep breath.

"Geez, I'm not that bad a driver." Sam muttered.

"Well next time keep your eyes on the road. We almost ran a stop light." She berated him.

She then took the time to over look the Camero. It was dirty as hell and it needed a make over. She flexed her fingers; she was itching to clean this classic beauty.

"Hey Sam, you up to clean your hunk of junk." She said lovingly as she patted the front of the car. Sam was fidgeting.

"Well, I mean I need to get ready for a party." He said. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Sam…are you saying you got this car…for a GIRL?" She laughed. "It's not funny. Okay? That car will be a chick magnet." Sam said as he walked up to her.

She laughed again. "Okay, let's get Bee cleaned up, we gotta make him look good right?" She said as she started to go to her house to get supplies.

"Wait…Bee? You named my car 'Bee'? Are you nuts?" Sam said as he shook his head at her. "I don't know it seems to stick!" She said as she got into her house to get supplies.

When she got back out, Sam and the car was gone. "Really?" She said. _"He left without even cleaning the damn car?" _She thought.

She shook her head. It was a girl. It was defiantly a girl. She shook her head.

"_Men. They are generally all the same." _She thought as she placed the cleaning supplies by the old shed.

Hopefully when Sam gets back he can clean the car himself. She went back into her home and made herself dinner. This time it was a one serving of pork chops with rice and gravy, green beans, and her drink for tonight was pink lemonade. She was in the middle of grading her students history homework, when she felt the burning pain again. She dropped her papers and she felt to the floor writhing in pain and her veins were glowing again.

The voices were louder and she thought she was screaming but no sound came out. She started to see things. Tall beings were standing over her. She couldn't make them out. She could feel herself burn and the symbols seemed to burn inside her mind. The beings were speaking to her, but they sounded too soft for her to hear. She could make out only one word.

_**ALLSPARK. **_

She screamed her loudest yet and then everything just disappeared. She opened her eyes and sat up too fast that the room started to spin. She had to lie down again to stop the spinning. Was this what Benny felt when he was dying? She hoped she wasn't. She kept track of her episodes, it had only been 6 months since they started, and she should be dead by now at least. She slowly got up and went over to her calendar on the fridge and took out her red pen and circled the day that she had the seizure. Hopefully…just hopefully she wasn't dying the same way Benny went out.

* * *

She woke up to an annoying phone call. She got up and grabbed her phone and growled.

"WHAT?" She snarled. It had been three days since Sam got his car and somehow it got jacked. She even tried to help him look for it, but it seemed nowhere to be found.

But Sam was Frantic. "DUDE! Satan's Camaro is here and it's stalking me!" He whisper screamed in her ear.

She got up and stretched out. "Sam…did you accidentally eat one of Mojo's pain pills again?" She joked.

While she was up she might as well get some clean clothes on. Yesterday, Sam was at the police station and the officer there was acting like a thug and a gangster at the same time, and like Sam, he forgot that he had Mojo's pain pills in his pocket. The officer claimed that Sam was on drugs. He thought the officer was on drugs. She had to laugh at that.

"NO!" He shouted as the call dropped.

"Sam?" She said confused. She took this as something wrong, _very _wrong. She put on her running shoes and went outside, grabbing her favorite gun, a desert eagle on the way and shoved it in the back of her pants, almost getting hit by Sam as he took a bike and took off somewhere. The Camaro that was supposedly stolen…stopped in front of her. She tilted her head and her mouth dropped open as a door opened. The car was alive. The _**FREAKING CAR WAS ALIVE! **_

_"Well, things just got weird. But hey…I guess I'm one of those oddities." _She thought. She shook her head as she heard the radio turn up, _**"You commin' in or what?" **_It said.

She gave up and jumped into the car. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered as she got into the driver's seat.

Well, she wanted an adventure, she got one, and she hoped that this adventure wouldn't get her killed.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Well...i lied, this just came up to my mind and i figured 'what the hell?' I don't know why, but i think my muse is slowly coming back. Slowly! So don't get too excited yet. I'm still working on two avenger's stories and two Naruto stories as well, so i will be busy with work, Dating(Yes, i actually have a life), and family time so i'm working on getting time for Fan Fiction. I know you guys are probably screaming for joy, but hopefully, i won't screw this story up! I'm trying to make it fairly original as possible. So for someone like me, i have a tendency to follow storyline like i have done with my anime one like _**LIFMA**_(Which is now on permanent hiatus, due to some really mary sue crap-tastic crap that should have never existed in like the history of fan fiction) I hope that this is turning out well!

_**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO GAVE ME DETAILED REVIEWS!**_I won't be able to personally answer all of your reviews due to the shear amount, but I really appreciate my followers giving me the reviews to keep going! Seriously, this is amazing and Reviews really do help me keep going, it's a great boost and it also, believe it or not, will help me with ideas, so keep sending me reviews. Anyway, like I said, I hope you guys like it so far and we will be seeing the epic battle coming up (I think you know what i'm talking about)!

So then, the question you guys all had in mind and are very curious about it...**WHO WILL NYX BE PAIRED UP WITH?** BAHAHA! I'm not telling, that and it will NOT be obvious at first. That's all i'm saying! XD Also, give my other stories a chance, _**The Traveler**_and _**Time is Running Out.**_

_**REMEMBER TO LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

She hadn't had this much fun since she went for a joyride in the late 50s, went straight afterwards. She was completely taken aback that this car was _**ALIVE! **_

"You know, this is the first time I have ever had a car that actually is alive. You, my friend, have a lot of explaining to do." She said as she was following Sam.

_**"Where are we Runnin'?" **_ The car's radio turned up.

"We're chasing after Sam. Wait, damn it! I must be going nuts. I'm talking to a car." She said as she flinched crashing into a few trashcans and them flying away.

_**"We're all mad here, honey." **_The radio spoke.

"You know what, screw it, I've done stranger things." She said as the car lost Sam. He went into an alleyway and the car stopped by it.

"Let me out! Sam's following his way to an abandoned warehouse, I hope you know what I'm talking about." She said as she got out the car, it burned rubber as it sped away.

She ran down the alleyway, feeling her previous war trainings kicking in hard. She jumped fences and scaled walls. She heard something unnatural. Something big. She heard screaming.

"SAM!" She shouted as she grabbed her desert eagle out of her pants and aimed it at the perp that was trying to hurt Sam. Except this perp was…

_"What the hell?" _She thought as the giant being was slamming down on a rusty car shouting.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" It ordered.

It fell like an eternity. She could hear the strange language again. But this time she understood it.

_"The glasses are the map." _She heard. She shook her head and ran over to one of the abandoned cars and ripped off its door hinges.

"HEY UGLY!" She shouted getting its attention. It looked up. Wrong move for that guy. She threw the door like a Frisbee hitting its head it back away from Sam.

"RUN SAM!" She shouted as she ran full speed at the giant robotic being.

She was being crazy, but sometimes it works. She grabbed onto its face and she sent out pulses of electricity as defense. She swung around the face and climbed to the back of his neck and attacked the wires there. She thought she was able to hurt this thing, but its hand wrapped around her body to fling her away hitting the ground hard, before she could do any major damage.

She felt her rib bones crack, head smacking into the asphalt, left arm snap, and her ankle twist. She was pretty sure she was bleeding internally too. She let out a pained scream. The robotic being was grabbing its face in pain and it fell back as the yellow Camaro tripped it over.

"NYX!" Sam shouted as he ran over to her to help her up, there was another person there, a girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Both of you get in the damn Camaro! NOW!" She shouted as she pushed the two teens into the yellow Camaro and she took the drivers seat. The girl and Sam on the passenger's side.

"GO!" She shouted at the car. It sped off as the other being turned into a police car in the rearview mirror. Sam and the girl were freaking out, while Nyx was trying to take control of the situation.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"We're not going to die! Trust me he's a kick-ass driver!"

Nyx, while she may be incapacitated for the moment, she put on her seatbelt and took the wheel.

"Okay, 'Bee, follow my lead." She said as she moved the wheel to get away from that police car of evil. Apparently the pain was affecting her more than she thought. Well, she knows that she blacked out more than once while the screaming was going on; she stayed awake after they crashed through a glass wall.

"We're gonna die!" Sam shouted.

She tuned out the screams. At least this was similar to outdriving a soviet soldiers bike. Now those were some fun times. After crashing thought another weak wall, the wheel did a complete cookie and lost the car. She blacked out.

* * *

She woke up to Sam and the girl trying to get out of the car.

"Sam, girlie, don't worry, I trust the car." She moaned rubbing her head. She was going to drink a lot of whiskey after this.

"Nyx! You okay? That robot thing, whatever the hell it was, threw you down like some rag doll. You looked a little beat up." He said as he poked and prodded her. She slapped his hand.

"Don't, I'm fine. Gosh." She said as she moved around.

She knew her ribs were fine now. The crack in her skull was most likely mended; her ankle wasn't swollen and painful anymore. She wasn't coughing up blood from internal injuries, so she assumed she was still alive.

"Where are we Sam?" She asked as she straightened up a bit.

"Sam, who is she?" The girl asked.

Nyx looked over at the girl. She was pretty, wavy black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was pretty voluptuous as well.

"Um, well, Mikaela, this is Phoenix, Phoenix, this is Mikaela, Nyx is a tutor and a teacher, wait, a teacher doesn't fight big robot things." Sam said pointing a finger at her.

"Sam, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, but right now, I think we got bigger problems." Nyx said as she flexed her fingers.

"Bigger problems?" He whispered.

"Hey, why are you here?" Mikaela asked. Nyx looked at her with an 'Are you kidding look.'

"Look here little girl, I'm not in the most pleasant of moods okay? I just saved both your asses. And Bee helped out too." She said as an afterthought.

"This car is alive?" Mikaela asked.

Nyx nodded. "Yup. Let me tell you, I have seen things that grown men, not your dad Sam, but war men, would make them pee their pants. But this…this is on another level." Nyx muttered.

"Well, we're not dead right?" Sam said. Nyx looked at Sam.

"For now." She said quietly.

The car backed up and turned off its lights. Nyx saw the cop car drive past the alley. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. The next thing she knew, the car started up and jerked forward and sped back the behind of the cop car and left it in the dust, but then the car made a 180-degree sharp turn so it threw all three passengers out of the vehicle.

"Ow." Nyx muttered.

She got up and saw the Camaro transform. She was pretty sure that Sam and Mikaela saw too. She could see all the gears and wires and exoskeleton. What's strange was that she understood how it worked. Her mind went into overdrive. She grabbed Sam and Mikaela, pushed them down the road as the other car came at the yellow bot. They tumbled and wrestled.

"Sam! Take Mikaela and go! I'll catch up!" She shouted.

She followed the two robots and they were having a death match, how fun. She knew the yellow one was on their side. So she took out her gun, went to the crates that would give her enough height to get in a good shot. She got to the top crate and lined up for a shot. She shot the black bot in the shoulder panels, the side, and the back of the leg.

It didn't seem to have any effect, but the black bot's hand turned into a cannon and aimed it at her.

"Aw damn." She said before the crates beneath her exploded.

She landed on the same side that the robot slammed her down into. Her gun was gone. She could hear Sam in the distance screaming and a chain saw starting up. She blacked out from the pain yet again.

* * *

"Nyx! Nyx! Wake up!" She heard a voice.

She opened her eyes, painfully and got up. She smiled and laughed.

"Well that was fun. What'd I miss?" She chuckled. She was in deep, she knew that much.

"Well, other than the fact that you probably missed a giant robot death match, not much. But we have to go. This guy here," He pointed to the yellow bot, "has friends coming this way. We're going to see them." He said as he helped Nyx get up and patted the dust off of her.

"Well, I've seen stranger things." She said as she looked up at the tall bot. It looked really cute to her. It was doing some chirping noise that made her smile. The bot was build like a football player and the doors were on his back like wings, she also noticed that his eyes were a bright electrical blue. She was impressed to say the least.

"Okay, where are we going?" She asked.

The bot chirped as it folded into itself back into a car and opened its doors.

_**"Any Questions?" **_It asked.

She chuckled. "Okay, I call back seat this time." She said as she got in and laid down on the back seat. Sam and Mikaela got in afterword.

She could hear them talking in the front, she smiled. Sam was trying to be flirty, but really, he's too cutesy to try that. The car suddenly burst into a love song. She chuckled.

_"Ah, young love. They do look a little cute together." _She thought.

Then, "Why is that he's a super advanced robot, and he turns back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela thought.

_"Oh no, she didn't!" _She thought as she shot up.

The car stopped sharply and her forehead collided with the seat in front of her. The doors opened and Sam was scolding Mikaela about that 4000 dollars just drove off. Nyx was also tempted to scold the girl.

"That bot had character. Even I thought the Camaro was classy." She said as she glared at the girl.

They heard a roar. They turned around and saw a complete remake of the Camaro.

"That's a 2007 Camaro…it's not even off the market yet." Nyx smiled.

She was lovin' the new look. Sam was ecstatic and he was itching to get in the car. They got in and she was in the back again. The seats were brand spanking new and she was enjoying it.

"Bee, you upgraded. Love it." She said as she sent a pulse through out the car as a thank you. The radio chirped in joy as the car sped up. She gave a laugh as she sat up.

"Hey Nyx…what do you think? You know, about you know?" Sam asked. Nyx leaned over and put her head on her arms.

"Sam, this is completely new to me." She said as she yawned a little.

"Really? Well, I mean, we're meeting this guy's friends…I wonder if they're friendly." Sam said nervously.

"I'm sure they are. I mean, this guy here seems to be pretty darn friendly." Nyx smiled and patted the dashboard.

_**"Why thank you kindly ma'am." **_The radio spoke up.

The three laughed and Nyx sat back down. She was always up for an adventure. This was something that she didn't want to turn down.

"Hey Phoenix? Didn't you like getting a concussion or something when that big bot slammed you down? I mean you have to have some sort of broken bones…right?" Mikaela said as she turned back to look at her. Nyx's face was blank.

"I'm fine, it'll take more than a slam down to get me out of the game." She said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah by the way, you like took on that guy like he was a jungle gym. Nyx…I know you are my favorite neighbor and friend, but tell me…have you fought these guys before?" Sam asked as he looked back.

Nyx shook her head and sighed. "No." She said.

"You're hiding something." Mikaela said as she looked at Nyx with suspicion. Nyx smiled.

"Look little girl. I've had military training okay? I have more than enough training to try and take down something like that I guess. I mean, just looking at the thing I had an idea. These forms I guess…are like it's protective plates. Like a beetle I guess. Something hard to protect the inside of their bodies." She said as she rubbed her head.

She was hearing the voices again. At least her body wasn't glowing. She would hate to explain that. The thing was is that she didn't know why these…robots worked. She just knew. From the low down from Sam, these robots are from space and are looking for something. The question is…what are they looking for? Why do they need Sam?

_**ALLSPARK. **_That just kept popping up. She had no clue what it is. She sifted through her memories as she lay back down, ignoring the kids' questions. In all her times going through wars and traveling, she had never heard of this…Allspark. Then a thought came to her mind. It was a quick flash of memory while she was at Sector Seven. She remembered walking down a corridor when she was a young girl. She was told that the other children, ages 10 and under were free to walk the base. But she never realized that two rooms were off limits. She remembered…walking into a giant room housing a being that was frozen with blood red things that looked like eyes. She ran out screaming that it was the boogyman. The second room was when she was getting out of the tank of water and she saw a pulsing cube as she was being taken to her room.

She gritted her teeth. She _hated _thinking about Sector Seven. Those were the people that turn her into this freak. Someone who never ages the same way as _normal _people. She may have made friends over the years, but most of them are wrinkled and grey by now. She was still the same. She wanted a family, hell she had a husband, but he left because he refused to adopt a child… she just couldn't have a child. She went to numerous doctors over the years; they all said the same thing. Her ovaries had no eggs. None. They consider this a rare oddity and only one in 20 million women would have it. She didn't remember how many days she cried after hearing the news. All because of Sector Seven. She couldn't have a normal life. If she was killed in an alleyway and woke up in a coroner's workplace (It had happened before, the coroner fainted at the fact that a dead body had risen from the table he was currently using) people would report it and someone would pick up on it. She ran her hand through her platinum blond hair. She was lucky that she knew how to work computers, hell any electronic, and create new identities and her life.

That was another thing. After electronics were coming out, it was like her brain became hardwired into improving it, making it more efficient. She was amazed at herself that she understood things like that, but she had to be careful. Being a genius in a lot of things just surprised her. But she kept it all to herself. But right now, she was content. Content enough to just have a job on the low end of the spectrum and not be found out. Now that she was inside a car robot that can turn into a bipedal mode, she had a feeling she was in deep. She wondered if there were more aliens like this car. Well there has to be if one was bad and the other was good.

She was lost in her swirl of thoughts and felt a migraine coming on. She sat up and looked in the rearview mirror and saw that her eyes were glowing dimly. She rubbed them and shook her head. Now is not the time to have an episode. She shut her eyes for who knows how long when the car stopped.

"Hey Nyx! Come on!" Sam said as he and Mikaela got out of the car.

She followed shortly after and looked up at that sky.

"Whoa." She said softly. What looked like four asteroids flew over them and Nyx felt tingly. She crossed her arms and hoped the feeling would go away, but the feelings didn't stop. She took the initiative to take off to find the first pod that fell into the field, Sam and Mikaela following after.

"Nyx! Slow down!" Sam shouted.

Nyx skidded to a stop, as she over looked a field. She saw the trail that the asteroid left and she saw in the field what looked like a pod. She tilted her head in confusion and she looked closer at it. It opened up and out came what seemed like a metallic skeleton of wires metal and other things she can't seem to describe. She felt the tingling in her body turn into a hum. She tuned that out. The skeleton ran off and she turned around and ran back to the yellow Camaro.

"Are those your friends? What are you guys?" She said as she was at the front of the car hands placed on the hood. The car jiggled a bit. She sighed in frustration.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty darn sure I can trust you guys…I'm a little skeptical about why aliens would come down to earth for something. The question is…why?" She said to the car.

_**"We come in peace…searching…my precious." **_The radio spoke.

_"Precious? So they are looking for something that's valuable here on earth? Could it be that cube I saw all those years ago?" _She thought.

The doors opened. _**"Buddy, let's get out of town." **_Nyx shook her head good-naturely. She turned and shouted. "HEY SAM! MIKAELA! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Nyx was in the driver's seat and Sam was kicked to the back. "Why do I have to be in the back?" He muttered.

"Because I wanted the front this time." Nyx spoke smiling.

"Well this is my car." He mumbled.

"Hey, Bee, turn on some oldie jams." She smiled.

"Wait what? Oldies? Nyx, come on, only grandma's listen to this crap." Sam groaned.

"Fine, fine, Bee what do you think?" She asked. Bee put on some hip-hop and she shrugged.

"Fine by me." She said as they drove through and alleyway in a warehouse district.

She was nervous. She was meeting aliens from outer space. She chuckled at the irony. In the fifties, early sixties, there were rumors of aliens everywhere. Roswell, alien abductions, crops circles, you name it, she has seen it all…except robots that can turn into cars. She leaned her head back and wondered what would've happened if she never came to Tranquility, probably somewhere in the US and probably working with kids with temper problems. She often thought that it would have been best is she went into the army and was out there shooting first asking questions later.

"Hey Nyx…we're here." Mikaela said.

Nyx looked over and the two kids. If anything happens to them it would be her fault, she has to look after them.

"All right, let's face the music." She said as she got out. She heard Bee behind her transform into his bipedal form and walked by them. As they reached the middle of the alleyway, she saw four other vehicles come her way. The humming that was in her body quieted down now, leaving only little tingles here or there. These must be Bee's friends.

"Whoa." She chuckled. There was a silver Pontiac Solstice, A black GMC Topkick, a yellow emergency AM General Hummer H2, and a blue with flames Peterbuilt 379 Semi.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam said in awe.

"Awesome freaking cars…damn I'd do anything to have cars like these." Nyx said as she rubbed her hands together.

The vehicles started to transform into taller beings. If Nyx's breath wasn't taken away before, it was taken away now. She didn't dare fall to her knees in awe, but she did move slightly in front of Sam and Mikaela just in case. Her heart rate sped up and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She felt a small smile appear on her face. She felt safe. She let out a breath that she had been holding.

_"I have to admit, I'm glad that I have lived this long to see this." _She thought. The tallest one kneeled down and spoke.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Amundson Witwicky?" The Peterbuilt said.

"They know your name." Mikaela said nervously.

Well, that did it. Inside she was laughing insanely. Outside, she smiled.

"That's pretty cool actually." She said as she observed all the robots.

"Yeah." Sam said meekly.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The bot said.

"But you could call us autobots for short." The yellow one said.

"Autobots." Sam repeated. Nyx lightly smacked Sam on the shoulder, berating him for acting like a parrot.

"What's cracking little bitches?" the silver bot said as he did a cool dance move. "My second lieutenant, Designation: Jazz." Optimus spoke.

"This seems like a cool place to kick it." He said as he jumped back onto an old rusted car. With his language, he seemed to sound a bit like a gangster.

"What's that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

_"The internet most likely, anyone can learn a language nowadays." _Nyx thought sarcastically.

"We've learned earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus replied.

_"I knew it." _Nyx smirked. The smirk disappeared when she hear the firing up of a weapon.

She turned and she reached back to get her desert eagle, only to realize that she didn't have it. From the corner of her eye, Optimus gestured to the tall black bot.

"My weapons specialist: Ironhide." She saw the bot's arms transform into what looked like cannons, he aimed them a little at the small group, Nyx stood in front of Sam and Mikaela and gave the bot a stone cold glare, if he dared try anything.

"Feelin' lucky punks?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I feel real lucky." Nyx muttered.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus scolded lightly. "What? I just wanted to show them my cannons." He said innocently.

"The US military don't even have cannons like that…that's actually pretty cool." She said as she observed Ironhide's cannons.

She could see an energy source that radiated through them and wanted to know more, she had always been a sucker for good weaponry.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus introduced the larger yellow bot. He seemed to be sniffing the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with one of the females." He stated. Nyx's façade broke and she went into a wide grin, following her laughter. She was making this even more awkward for Sam.

"Well now I know." She said as she lightly shoved Sam towards Mikaela. He gave her a look of horror.

"Oh Sam, there's no way you can ever get a chance with me. I'm too old for you kiddo." She said as she ruffled his hair.

He had no idea. Well she was about 80 years old and counting, Sam is too young for her. _"I'm no cougar." _She thought as she saw Sam and Mikaela blush.

"You've already met your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said as 'Bee did a little dance with some hip-hop music coming from him.

"You're my guardian huh?" Sam asked. Bee nodded in confirmation. From the corner of her eye she saw Ratchet point some sort of instrument at 'Bee's throat, shooting a red laser at him. Bee did a motion that looked like he was coughing.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet said as he tapped the instrument.

Mikaela stepped forward and asked, "Why are you here?" Nyx felt the whisper in the back of her mind again, the languages rushing through her mind.

She placed her fingers on the sides of her head to relive the pressure on her head. She prayed to whatever god above that she wouldn't have an episode right now. She kept her secret for 80 years now; she wasn't about to let it out. _**ALLSPARK! **_She heard the whispers chant.

She shook her head and paid attention to what Optimus had to say.

"We are looking for the Allspark," He said with a heavy tone. Nyx felt her chest constrict and her heart levels rise. There was no way this was a coincidence. She bit her tongue and listened. "And we must find it before Megatron does." Optimus said as he stood up.

_"Damn he's tall." _Nyx thought.

"Mega-what?" Sam said confused.

"Megatron…why does that sound familiar to me?" She told herself quietly, as she looked back up to Optimus.

He placed two fingers to the side of his head sending beams of light down to the ground.

_"Holograms…" _She thought.

She looked around her and saw a wasteland of metal crumbling and transforming into jagged and malicious towers. She felt a shot of cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Our planet was a powerful empire: Peaceful and just. Untill we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Optimus narrated.

She saw a foreboding figure of twisted metal and laughing manically, holding a spear and throwing it, killing an innocent bot in the process. She felt all her blood drain out her face…that figure…She recognized that laughing, evil, red-eyed figure. Her mind flashbacked to a memory when she was a child of 9, wandering the Sector Seven base for something to do, and as she entered the dark, cold room, she saw the figure's red eyes and his body. She was so afraid that she ran out of the room screaming. She never saw the being again…until now.

Optimus continued. " All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed out planet. The Allspark was lost among the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. When Captain Witwicky found him." He spoke.

Sam did a little huff of disbelief. "My great grandfather." He said sighing. Nyx bit her lip. She had a slight idea where this was going.

"It was an accident. The intertwined our fates." Optimus said. Nyx closed her eyes and an image came to her mind. She read up on Sam's ancestor while helping him out with that report. She could literally _see _how Archibald was in the Arctic Circle with his crew trying to get through. When one of his huskies ran off to dig somewhere else, he followed. He fell through the ice and found…Ice Man.

"Megatron crash landed on Earth before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinates of the cube on earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus ended his story.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"eBay." Sam parroted.

Nyx rubbed her forehead. "Okay, let me get this straight…you are currently fighting an intergalactic war…here…on earth, all because of this Allspark? And the directions were on the glasses? Talk about overkill." She muttered the last part.

"I'm afraid so." Optimus replied.

"If the deceptions find the Allspark, they will use that power to transform earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"Then the human race will be vanquished. You, Sam Witwicky, hold the keys to Earth's survival." Optimus finalized as the autobots surrounded them.

"Um..Nyx…a little help, please?" Sam tried not to whimper.

Nyx shook out of her thinking state and stepped forward, she usually has a long fuse of a temper, but right now, she had been though Hell and back.

"Okay, look, I understand that this Allspark is very important…but can you find it without the glasses? I mean Sam is just a kid. He's an infant in your eyes, why place the burden on him?" Nyx asked kindly. She had to play the middle ground. Find the happy medium.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Pheonix Sparks, but I go by Nyx." She said.

"The coordinates for the Allspark were destroyed after it was sent through a portal. It wasn't until we crossed lines with a Decepticon ship saying that they found where the Allspark and Megatron landed. I assume that the Witwicky's take some pride on family heirlooms?" Optimus asked.

He got Nyx there. Ron was a bit prideful of his grandfather's stuff, no matter how crazy he was.

"He's a child, not a soldier." Nyx snapped.

"Whoa there shorty! We are not expectin' anything else except the glasses. Don't be so cold to say that we'd use Sam as a soldier." Jazz spoke up.

"Doesn't hurt to clarify." She mumbled while rubbing her temple.

"Look, tell you guys what, When Sam gets the glasses to you, I'll do what I can to help out. You leave him alone, I'll work with you." She said firmly.

"Wait, what? Nyx you're not a soldier. There's not way you can even try to fight these decepticons." Sam argued.

Nyx stiffened. _'Not a soldier?' _She thought. She turned around and walked to Sam. Her height being 5 foot 11, she stood over Sam and stared him down.

"Right Nyx? You're a teacher. You work for the library. You can't be a soldier." Sam said looking up at her. She shook her head.

"That's where you are wrong Sam. I've been through a lot of wars. The Cold War, Vietnam, I was over in Afganastan before the Twin Towers fell. I was back home in 2001, I went to the top of The Twin Towers to welcome myself home after all those years of war, and I fell. I was in the rubble, someone pulled my body out, and I got up and walked away. Now tell me, who do you think I am not being a soldier?" She asked.

"That's impossible, you can't be old as a grandma, you'd have to be like 80 years old or something, but you can't be that old…can you?" Sam stepped back.

While Nyx and Sam were arguing, Ratchet went over to Optimus and said, "The older female has some abnormalities, I scanned her body and I found trace amounts of Energon in her." Optimus raised his faceplates a little.

"Impossible… organics cannot have Energon signatures. It is poisonous to their bodies. They would die painfully and slowly." Optimus said surprised.

"That's what I was thinking Optimus. That woman seems more that meets the eye." Ratchet said as he observed the light haired woman.

This unsettled both of the bots. If the woman indeed was exposed to Energon, what changed her biology? Before the two bots thought any further, the female's voice rang through.

"I know what you are talking about. This Allspark, this Megatron, I've seen them before, but it's been too long. I was used in an experiment in World War II for Project Aindrias. Many before me were used but never survived the past the fifth month, I've lived this long so I don't know how I'm living like this, but I will keep fighting. So listen, I have been trained as a soldier, so I will fight alongside you. We will help you get the glasses, but I want you Autobots, to promise me that Sam or Mikaela will not be harmed." She asked as he blue eye lit up with an unspoken hardness.

"We won't be able to keep that promise femme. But we will protect Sam and Mikaela to the top of out abilities." Ironhide huffed. A little insulted that the little femme would assume that they couldn't protect the two humans.

Jazz laughed. "I like this Femme! She shows spark." Jazz clapped his hands.

"All right. Well now that that's settled," Nyx turned to Sam, "do you still have those glasses?" Nyx smiled.

Sam nodded as if he was still trying to absorb all the information that Nyx gave him.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Ah...i'm done with this one...So..i hopeyou guys enjoyed this one...but seriously...**REVIEWS! **For the next chapter, i hope to get 25 _**detailed **_reviews before i post the next chapter, _**if you**_** do** i may let a little hint of who Nyx may be paired up with. Mwahahaha! Anyways, i hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Heres some shout outs!

**Gemava: **Don't worry, Nyx's not exactly in full control of her powers, she has a hard enough time trying to hold back the episodes she has, and somebot will be training her to help her out. :) As for the car wash, that will be a deleted scene/one-shot. :)

**Conflict-in-Crossfire: **You have a slight idea of how my fic works, that is great! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Jazz is freaking cool, i can't wait to write him more in this fic! As for Nyx's name, yes, i went there! :D

Okay, that's all for now, i'll put more Shouts outs later after work, so i hope you guys will have, follow and review! Read my other stories if you love this one! _**REMEBER TO KEEP ON READING AND IMAGINING!**_

_**PS: Who do YOU think Nyx will end up with? And remember to Leave detailed reviews! :D**_

_**PSS: Would you like me to write a one-shot of a party at NEST (In the future) to do an old 50s dance party? If so, who would Nyx be dancing with in her awesome vintage 50s outfits?**_

_**UPDATE!:**_It's OVER 5000! Five thousand views to this story and 101 followers! But no detailed reviews? I know you guys are out there! i should have at least 50 reviews from my followers, but i don't order people around, on a note, i have been Diagnosed with ADD/ADHD, which is why i'm having so many projects right now. I won't be able to finish these projects unless i receive criticism, **constructive **criticism, to keep moving. So i hope to hear from you guys soon! Have fun reading! :D


	8. Chapter 7

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Sam and Mikaela were in Bumblebee on their way to his house, Nyx was driving in Optimus's alt. form, probably answering questions. They needed to find the glasses, but Sam just couldn't shake the information and secrets that Nyx gave him. Sure he knew her for about 6 months, but he looked up to her like a big sister he never had. The words she would say. The way she acted. The music she listens to. He would have never thought that Nyx would be 80+ years old. She still looked like a young woman. He pinched himself a couple of times to make sure he was dreaming. He wasn't.

"I don't understand how Phoenix could be that old Sam. She's pulling our legs right?" Mikaela asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nyx never lied before. She's been like my neighbor for 6 months. Who knows? Maybe she is telling the truth." Sam said nervously.

"Or she's lying." Mikaela stated.

_**"Let's not point fingers." **_Bee said through the radio.

"Yeah, Bee's right. If Nyx were lying, she would've stayed quiet. She knows things. I mean she has all this World War II crap in her house. I just thought she was a pretty cool history teacher." Sam said as he rubbed his head.

"She said that she was experimented on. Who experimented on her?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. She didn't say. Maybe she was traumatized or something." He said.

Silence took over the car. "I hope she can tell us what's going on soon. I think she knows more then she lets on. I just can't wrap my head around it." Sam said rubbing his nose.

"Well we meet high tech Alien robots right? What if she was one of them?" Mikaela asked. Sam laughed for the first time for the night.

"You saw that she was bleeding red blood. I'm not even sure that she can bleed any other color." Sam said. He was very much convinced that Nyx is all human.

"But what about her injuries? You saw that she was _thrown _from that decepticon's range. She fell like 30 feet. She should be dead." Mikaela said as she hugged herself.

Sam thought about it. Mikaela was right about that. He saw that she launched herself at the Decepticon's face and just swung around him like it was her own personal jungle gym. Sam thought he was dreaming that he saw blue pulses of energy affecting the thing like it was poison. He can honestly say that he thought Nyx was dead when she hit the ground. But he was shocked that she got up holding her side and pushing at him and Mikaela into 'Bee's interior. She was pretty injured when they got into the car. After running around getting away from the cop car, she looked like she wasn't in pain anymore. It was as if she never got hurt in the first place.

"She'll tell us on her own time. I trust her." Sam said as confidently as he could muster. He hoped he still could.

* * *

"I was around 9 when I was taken by a government agency called Sector Seven. I was subject 27. There were of course 26 before me. But the scientists had to wait until we were of a certain age to go to the far side of the base for testing, all the test subjects before me, died violently. Skin falling off to reveal blackened muscle tissue, teeth falling out, your thought process recedes into retardation, hallucinations, aging almost 70 years of your life even though you were in your early 20s. Me on the other hand, I survived. Three years they put me on a soldier's régime and diet. Training as a soldier one week, being dunked into the water that was connected to some sort of power source another. It went on and on. I never told the scientists, but I was sleepy the week before the war ended. I got more tired, drowsier, before I fell asleep; Sector Seven was celebrating the end of a war. I fell asleep, next thing I know I wake up in a pine box coffin." She ended the sentence with anger.

_**"Who would've thought that organics would experiment on their own kind? My condolences."**_ Optimus spoke through the radio.

She was on the driver's said wrapping her arms around her body. She gave a huff. "At least I got out of there." She grumbled. "I haven't heard anything from them in the military for years now. Maybe they are still around, maybe they're not. I hope they are not." She explained.

_**"You said that you have seen the cube, do you know where it is at?"**_ He asked. She shook her head.

"It's been so long big bot. I don't have that much of a memory of being taken off the streets. I do remember being blindfolded and placed in a car with 10 other kids. But as for where we went, I have no clue. I do remember one day after being in that tank of foul water I saw something. It was like a huge cube of pulsating energy. Is that the All Spark?" She asked. She could feel the cab jiggle underneath her.

_**"That is the All Spark. You have seen it where you were at?"**_ Optimus said with urgency.

"Yes, the tank was somehow connected with the All Spark. Is that why I'm living long?" She asked.

She wanted to know how this All Spark affected her so much. She knew that Sector Seven wanted a soldier, but they didn't know how to harness the energy of the cube that they found. So testing it on children like her at the time seemed to be the only way.

_**"It is a possibility. I have asked Ratchet to examine you sometime in the near future to see if we can help you."**_ He said sincerely.

Nyx chuckled. "No. I've accepted my fate along time ago. You can still run tests on me, but I know that I'm like this for the rest of my everlasting life. Tell me, why is the All Spark here anyways? And what is it?" She asked.

Silence was prominent. She thought she hit a sensitive subject. "Okay, forgive me, I guess I was a bit forward in asking, but what is the All Spark? And where did it come from?" She asked again.

Optimus answered this time around. _**"The All Spark predates from the early Cybertronians, it is said that the origins are unknown and it is the only reason that Cybertron existed. It gave life, sustenance, and it kept out society in equality and peace. We need to use the Allspark to rebuild Cybertron and end this war."**_ Optimus explained. Nyx frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"But how did it get here? That's what I'm asking. If it's that important to you guys, why is it here?" She asked frustrated.

_**"You are very persistent in asking for answers, Phoenix."**_ Optimus chuckled.

Nyx smiled bitterly. "I try, when I was in the Cold War against the communists, I disguised myself as a male soldier and went in to get information. I think I scarred a few men back then. I left them alive, but…" She shook her head.

The Cold war and the Vietnam War were the most violent wars she participated in. She remembered the blood and the flesh that she cut off to get information. Back then it was necessary to get information no matter what. After that, she refused to physically torture anyone to information.

"Anyways, you haven't answered my question big bot. Now tell me why the All Spark is here and…" She trailed off before a pinching pain blossomed behind her eyes.

She leaned back into the seats and took slow deep breaths while pressing both palms against her eyes.

_**"Phoenix? Are you functional? My scans are picking up your heart rate." **_Optimus asked concerned.

She let out a small hiss of pain. "I'm fine, apparently I have been getting migraines for the past few months. Don't worry. This is actually mellow compared to the ones I've had before." She said as she reached for the flap that held a mirror.

She opened, looked straight at it and bit her tongue in surprise. Her eyes were glowing and as quick as she saw it, it quickly dimmed.

"Well that's just prime." She said sarcastically.

_**"Are you feeling well?"**_ Optimus asked.

Nyx furiously closed the flap and rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger, she didn't feel like answering questions at the moment, that and she could taste iron in her mouth, she bit her tongue a bit too hard.

"I'm fine, I just bit my tongue because I thought I saw something. Hey, we're almost to the house." She said as the Camaro slowed to a stop in front of them.

"Lets go." She said as she exited the vehicle and saw Sam and Mikaela do the same.

"Okay, you guys go find the glasses, I'll catch up with you in a couple of minutes, I need to go into my house and grab a couple of things. Okay?" She said.

"Yeah, on it!" Sam said as he rushed off. She turned to the bots that were still in car mode.

"You guys, stay here, don't make a move, I swear I will take you apart if you suddenly wake up the neighborhood. Got it?" She said as she glared at them and took off to her home.

She went inside, got up to her room and went straight for her bed. She looked underneath it, pulled out a large suitcase and hefted it onto her bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered as she took out a smaller bag.

It looked like a regular school bag, but really it's a bag to hold her pair of Glock 19s. She checked to make sure that they were loaded and put them in the bag, as well as a hunting knife she sheathed into the side of the bag. She put an extra cartridge of bullets in there as well.

"Doesn't hurt to be too prepared." She said as she changed out of her clothing.

She put on her military style pants, running boots and slipped on a tank top. After she did that she put on her form fitting military jacket. She looked in the mirror and sighed. It has been a while since she donned her military outfit. She put everything back and swung her bag over her shoulders. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked out her back door, ran to the Witwicky's fence and jumped it.

After landing in the back yard she looked up and saw the bots fully transformed and whisper shouted.

"What the hell guys? Didn't Sam or anyone say to stay put?" She said as she maneuvered around Ironhide's legs; him grumbling about a rodent infestation.

"We need the glasses." Optimus said.

"I know you guys need the glasses, but patience is a virtue you tall hunk of metal." She mouthed.

She was in a foul mood, if you were suddenly told that a race of robots came to earth to finish a war, you'd be mad too.

"Nyx! Get the bots out of here!" Sam sad harshly out his bedroom window.

"I'll do that!" She said back.

"Okay, boys, follow me, I'll take you two streets over." She said as she heard Optimus tell the others to fall back. Unfortunately, Ratchet decided to fall onto a power line, making Nyx fall onto her bum.

"Ooh! Tingly." Ratchet smiled. Ironhide helped him up. "You have to try this." Ratchet said.

"Looks like fun." Ironhide mumbled. Nyx face-palmed. She would now have to deal with a drug-induced robot. Heaven help her.

* * *

She got them to the designated street and faced them as they turned back to their alt. forms.

"Okay, I'll be back with Sam and Mikaela to give you the glasses okay? Just stay here, that's an order." She said with authority.

She was slipping into her military routine. Granted she's probably not very intimidating, but she was dead serious that they could make trouble.

"Just stay here, okay?" She said as she hightailed it back to Sam's home.

She slipped thought alleyways and short cuts and got to the backyard in 4 minutes. She went though the back door and ran into Judy.

"Nyx! How nice of you to be here. I love your costume, but Halloween isn't until October." Judy asked with a confused face.

"Uh, well I was a military brat before I became a teacher, so Sam asked me to see if I can help him get a little buffer. I think he wants to impress the chicks." Nyx smiled.

Judy smiled along. "Well, I think that would be good for his self esteem." She said happily.

Nyx nodded and was about to say something else, but she heard something behind her. Judy gasped in horror as she screamed.

"My GARDEN!" She shouted as she went over to the window and started to moan in desperation. Nyx went over to where she was at and saw men in suits digging up around the garden and judy was shouting.

"RON! There are men digging up everything! MY ROSEBUSHES!" Judy shrieked.

She vaguely heard Judy getting a bat and probably threatened some official to beat the crap out of them if they don't get out of the house. She felt tempted to do that as well. Nyx left the kitchen and went to the front room where she saw Ron, Judy, Sam, and Mikaela talking to another man in a suit. He was probably and inch or so taller than her, curly black greying hair, and a face only a mother could love. In Nyx's eye, she could consider him handsome…if he wasn't probably 30 years or younger than him, and threatening the Witwicky family, that's a no-no in her book.

"Hey, what's going on here?" She asked as she walked over to Sam.

"He never did anything, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked.

"Phoenix Sparks, I'm the next door neighbor." She huffed. She was getting annoyed. First the Autobots in Sam's backyard and now the suits are here. What else could go wrong?

"The neighbor? Really now? So you are just as involved with the Witty's as well?" He asked condescendingly.

**"Witwicky."** The small group corrected.

"Whatever." The man said. Nyx was on edge now. A man went up to him and spoke. "We think…Direct Contact." The man spoke with edge. Nyx tilted her head.

_"Direct contact? What are they talking about? Wait…they don't mean…?" _She thought as the head honcho was given some sort of instrument, went up to them and scanned them.

She could hear that the machine was screaming at them. He looked down then looked up, looked down again.

"14 rads… BINGO! Bag 'em and tag 'em boys." He ordered. Nyx felt hands wrap around her biceps and dragged her out of the house the others were fighting it as well.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Nyx orders as she wriggled out of the suits' grip and ran out into the middle of the front yard, there were suits everywhere.

"Hey, Neighbor, stand still and no one gets hurt." The head guy said.

Nyx saw from the corner of her eye two men that were running at her to tackle her, but she ducked and threw the man over her back and the other man tumbled to the ground as she swept her leg to kick out his balance. She took off running, jumped onto the hood of the SUV and took off.

"RUN NYX RUN!" She heard Sam shout at her. She didn't need to be told twice.

She could hear one of the SUVs right behind her. She faked right and ran into an alleyway, throwing down any thing that could slow down the SUV, but nothing worked. She finally hacked into her mind and grabbed a bigger dumpster and towed it in front of the SUV and it skidded to a halt as she kept running. She turned the next nook and ran into a dead end.

"Damn it!" She said as she turned back to hear running footsteps.

"She's here somewhere!" One of the men shouted. She groaned softly. She ran back to the edge of the alley hidden in the shadows. They both had their backs to her so she made a break for it. "Hey! Stop!" They shouted.

She wasn't stopping. No way will she stop running. She was thankful that she had military training. She blasted out of the alley and almost got run over by a Pontiac.

"What the hell!" She growled.

_**"Shawty, where're yah runnin'?" **_She heard a familiar voice.

"Jazz?" She said shocked.

_**"In da flesh as you humans call it." **_He replied.

_"Yes! My ticket out of here!" _She thought grinning.

"Jazz! Open up! I'm taking you for a joy ride!" She said as she opened up the driver's side door and strapped herself in. She hit the gas and off they went.

_**"Now Shawty, usually yah have to have permission to take a ride on me, but from the looks of things, you need out of here." **_He said through the radio.

Nyx laughed. "Well you got that right. Why the heck are you around this side of the neighborhood?" She asked taking the wheel and getting onto another street.

_**"Got bored and decided to take a trip. An' whadaya know, I ran into you." **_He chuckled.

"I should've known. Look we need to get to Optimus and the others. Those suits wanted Sam. They probably got a call or something about you guys. We need to hit the highway and stop them." She said shaking her head.

_**"Already commed them. They on the way." **_Jazz informed.

"Nice, lets show these guys what happened when they take the children away from us." She smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Now listen here, you, your training bra girlfriend, and your military neighbor are going to be hauled in for questioning. Except maybe your neighbor, she will be charged with running from authority. Now it is time to talk." The man called Simmons ordered before they crashed into what seemed like a leg.

The whole car screamed as it was lifted up into the air. The frame of the car groaned until it dropped the lower half down onto the pavement. A bright light was shining the group down and Sam smiled.

"Oh you A-holes are in it now. Gentelmen, I like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." He said as the two grown men were cowering in there seats.

Optimus spoke. "Taking the children was a bad move." He said lowly.

The suits gathered together and aimed weapons at him, but that didn't seem to faze him.

"Autobots: Relive them of their weapons." He commanded as Sam looked behind him and saw the other Autobots come behind them and aimed their own weapons at them. Jazz held out his hand and immediately weapons flew out of the suits hands and into his.

"This is what happened when you screw with us." Sam heard a female say. They turned back to Optimus and saw Nyx on his shoulder.

"Nyx!" Sam smiled.

She gave Sam a mock salute and climbed down expertly off of Optimus as he kneeled down to face the people who kidnapped him and Mikaela.

Simmons was putting up the classic sign of surrender and gave a nod.

"Hi there." He said nervously.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus spoke. Simmons spoke up hesitantly. "Well, there are seven protocols that I have to follow, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I'm not authorized to communicate with you." He said nervously.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"Okay!" He said as he and his buddy got out.

Sam looked over to Nyx as Mikaela worked on his handcuffs. Who was his neighbor? She seemed right at home with the Autobots. He'll find out sooner or later…hopefully sooner.

* * *

Nyx was getting pissed at the guy; Simmons was his name she heard. Saying stuff about protocols and rules that he has to follow. She really didn't give a crap other than the fact that he was responsible for taking Sam and Mikaela. Sam went up to him and said, "What is Sector Seven?" He asked.

**THAT **got her attention.

"Answer me!" Sam asked.

"Look kid, I ask the questions around here, not you, scumbag!" He said.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where are my parents?" Sam asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." Sam reached into Simmon's pocket and pulled out a badge.

"Hey! You touch me, that's a criminal offense." He threatened.

"Do what I want and get away with it badge." Sam mocked.

"Great, all of a sudden your big alien friends come to back you up." He sneered.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked one more time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He countered.

Nyx heard a 'pop' sound coming from Bumblebee and looked over and saw gasoline being 'peed' onto Simmons. Laughs bubbled up through her throat and she couldn't help but let it all out.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered with an underlying tone of humor. Bee stopped and shrugged like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Okay, now that the fun is done with, Sector Seven is a Secret Government sector that watches and conducts experiments with things that are literally out of this world. I, for one, was once part of those experiments until the day after World War 2." Nyx spoke as Mikaela ordered Simmons to take off his clothes.

"How do you know about us?" Simmons said shocked as he was handcuffed to a light pole.

"Please, I've been around for about 80 years, I think I have a clue that Sector Seven may still be around. I was subject 27 for Project Aindrias." Nyx said with poison. Simmons had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Subject 27…_you're _Subject 27?" He said with shock evident on his face.

"Yup. I'm back from the grave boys. You have fun being cuffed. I know I have." She smirked as she waved Sam and Mikaela over.

"Get on Optimus now." She said as she helped them up onto his shoulders. She went to his other should and said, "Hold tight you guys." She said as Optimus started to run.

She clung to the earpieces on the side of his head and she heard something behind her. It was two military choppers.

"Shoot!" She cursed.

"Optimus! We have to hide!" She shouted.

"Hold on!" He told them. Sam and Mikaela held on tight, while Nyx kept her balance and moved to the back of Optimus' neck as he hid under a bridge and hauled himself up under the structure. The two choppers flew underneath the bridge and it was apparent that they didn't see them. Nyx gave a slight sigh of relief, unfortunately safety didn't last long until Optimus lost a little grip and Sam and Mikaela lost their grip and fell.

Sam was holding onto Optimus' earpiece as he grabbed Mikaela's hand, both dangling in the air as a chopper went underneath once more. Nyx crawled over to them quickly and tried to grabbed Sam's hand, but he lost his grip. Optimus swung his legs to tried to catch them but they bounced off then fell down below. Nyx was about scream their names when she saw Bumblebee transform in mid-drive and caught them. Optimus quickly swung his legs back to where they were previously and Nyx expertly climbed back up to his shoulder. She could see the Sector Seven goons surround Sam, Mikaela, and Bee. The horror she saw when they took Bumblebee down and captured Sam and Mikaela. Nyx didn't even realize that she was saying 'no' in rapid succession. She was frozen. She never dealt with being frozen on the battlefield, even when her life was on the line. She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

She could hear Bee's cries, and it morphed into scream and howls of her past. She had lost comrades before this shouldn't be any different.

_"Private Hack! You get yer ass to that checkpoint! Leave us! We'll hold off those bastards!" _She remembered her Superior shouted at her in 'Nam.

She left her team behind to get a message to the Allies…they all didn't survive. This was completely different. This was Sector Seven. No matter how much she hated Sector Seven, she was outright terrified of them. She bit her tongue and growled.

"Optimus, stay here until they leave, I'm going to do something completely stupid." She said as she climbed to the stone supports.

"Phoenix! Stop!" Optimus ordered.

She didn't.

She got to the ground and ran at the Sector Seven goons as she reached back into her bag, taking out one of her glock 19s. Shooting at a few goons, hopefully not killing them, running close to the edge of the river. She hoped that this plan would work out. She hated short-term plans. Not enough time to think far enough ahead after it is put into action. She jumped into the air, aiming a gun at one of the goons holding Sam, but unfortunately, he shot first and she never got the chance to fire.

"NYX!" Sam shouted.

She couldn't hear him. She felt the bullet hit the center of her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise and pain before she relaxed and fell into the river beneath her. She felt the cold grip of the water; she gave a cough as water rushed painfully into her mouth and nose. She felt herself sink into the blackness below.

* * *

She had no clue how long she was unconscious. But she had no clue where she was. She opened her eyes, seeing a deserted landscape with rocks everywhere. She turned around and gave a yelp of surprise as she looked into a pair of eyes. She backs up and saw that this person that she is seeing…was her! But it couldn't be, this being looked just like her…though younger and innocent, but taller than her. She had blue veins glowing under the skin, along with many of the symbols that she had seen before hand whilst in her episodes. It tilted its head to the side, as if it was contemplating what to say to her.

"Who are you?" Nyx asked timidly.

She felt exposed. It was as if a mother was examining her if a child had done something wrong.

After what seemed like forever, the woman in front of her changed. She morphed into a more robotic version of Nyx, she shifted to and fro of those forms.

"You should know. You have had my power for quite some time now." She spoke in a gentle yet stern voice.

It seemed like many female and male voices were blending together. Nyx shook her head, as she had no clue. The being seemed to frown, not in anger but in sadness.

"I thought you knew who I am…I have been sending out messages to you for a while now." The being spoke sadly. Nyx was confused but then an image flashed through her mind, a giant, pulsing, cube.

"You're the Allspark." Nyx stated surprised.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I have been trying to communicate with you, but it seemed that my endeavors were fruitless." She said as she turned to walk away.

Nyx followed along with her. "Well, having episodes and pain surging through your body isn't really pleasant." She scowled.

She stopped walking, as she felt guilty for speaking out of turn. She wondered why she should care. She was in a completely different place, usually when she died, it was blackness, and this was intimidating her.

She heard a light giggle. "Forgive me, I forgot that organics are different than my children. But this isn't the first time I've tried to communicate with organics like yourself." She said.

Nyx was taken aback. Her mind took her back to the Sector Seven base of the test subjects before her. Dying of insanity, blood loss, Alzhiemer's, and other ailments that contributed to their deaths.

"You…you were the one that was killing off the humans?" Nyx frowned.

The woman shook her head. "I never meant to. I was trying to warn the human that if they kept experimenting, they would only hurt themselves in the process. Many lost their lives…but you…I didn't communicate with you because I didn't want you to die. You were…special." She smiled gently.

Nyx felt her body tension leave. Questions ran through her mind. "Okay…why leave me alive?" She asked.

The All-Spark shook her head. "Now's not the time. I'm sending you back." She said as she lifted up her hand to place over her heart.

"Oh and, a warning, be careful of your powers." She warned smiling.

Nyx felt questions rush through her mind as she opened her mouth to speak, but that didn't happen as she closed her eyes falling into the black again.

* * *

She opened her eyes. The stinging cold of the riverbed was bugging her. She kicked through the waters as her lungs were bursting with pain to get air. She broke through the surface, coughing harshly and swam to shore. She felt the familiar rough slanted sidings of the concrete. She pulled herself out and crawled to higher ground. As she did that, she heard sounds of disbelief. She ignored that for a moment to cough up a lung. She brought up a hand to her mouth, coughing furiously, and out came a bloody bullet.

_"Oh how freaking prime." _She thought miserably.

"Shawty, is dat you?" She heard the familiar voice of Jazz.

She looked up and saw the Autobots looking at her as if she grew four heads. She gave a loud huff of air.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" She coughed as she rolled onto her back.

Looking up at the night sky. Ratchet spoke up. "You were out for quite some time. I believe 45 minutes, as you would put it." He spoke. The yellow bot kneeled to scan her.

"My scans indicates that you have no injury whatsoever. Though it was clear that Optimus and I'm sure the humans saw that you were shot and killed." He said with surprise, then her glared at her.

"That was a foolish and most idiotic thing you have done. You could have seriously been harmed." He said in a professional manner. Nyx smiled at that.

"Well, considering the fact that I have died before, it doesn't surprise me." She said as realization dawned on her. Sam. Mikaela. She shot up, albeit too fast, as a migraine formed in at the font of her head. She growled.

"Damn it. I didn't want Sam and Mikaela involved. Thanks a lot you scrap heaps of metals." She said as she got up and glared at them.

"We couldn't do anything about it. Even if we could have saved Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela, we would most likely get tangled up in the affairs of those humans." Ironhide grumbled.

Nyx glared at the weapons master and he flinched. A human like her shouldn't have piercing glares like that.

"Look…what's done is done, we have the glasses, and it will give us the coordinates of where the All Spark is. Maybe these Sector Seven slaggers, are taking them there." Ratchet said.

Nyx felt an idea form in her head. "Okay, then…let's go. But I'm not riding with you this time Big Bot." Nyx said as she pointed at Optimus. He nodded in understanding.

"Okay, let's go to my house first to pick up a couple of things, I have a bone to pick with Sector Seven." She smiled.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Because I feel so special right now, i posted the new chapter today! My _**BIRTHDAY**_is on the 3rd, and i figured that i'd be nice today because of it I'm turning 21...wow. XD. Anyways have been watching _**BEAST WARS/BEAST MACHINES**_ and i forgot how much that show **ROCKED! **I love Dinobot, he's so overreactive and sarcastic sometimes, but that's why he's cool. Cheetor is pretty cool too, i love his Beast Machine mode. So awesome!

Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter, and i won't be putting up the next one for the next two weeks, i have a full work schedule and i will be making the next one pretty damn cool. Now Nyx's little problem just turned into a bigger problem. So why is the Allspark communicating with her now? How will she be able to handle this? Theories are welcome! :D now for the **shout outs!**

_**KTPrincess: **_Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapters and transitions. As for NYx and Sarah, Nyx knows enough that Will wouldn't die at the base in Qatar. Unless they find bodies and send it to the family, she still believes that he is still alive. That and she can hack into military computers as if they were parental controls. As for Mikaela...eh, she's an okay character, but personally a female lead isn't necessary. But she gets on Nyx's nerves sometimes. So she has to deal with it. As for her secrets, you'll find out later. :D Thank you for reading!

_**lillie5: **_Yeah, Shame that Sam didn't glitch like Prowl. XD But hey, she screwed with his mind in someway or another. XD

_**TheGhost129: **_Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll do something about that one way or another. XD

_**Jovie Black: **_Glad that my story didn't suck. I hope that i'm doing well enough in this fanfic that is works out.

_**VERA VIV: **_Ah, but Nyx is still human in many ways. You'll be finding out in future chapters. As for who she will be paired up with, it's for me to know and you to find out. :)

Okay, done with shout outs. Now there should be some easters eggs in this chapter and i hope you can tell me what they are! XD Anyways, I have _**2 more polls**_ on my profile! It deals with _**Beast Wars/Beast Machines.**_Please vote, I'd love to see how many Trans-fans actually watched that show. Anyways, I'm out! Enjoy this chapter and please, _**LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!**_I love to hear from you guys! _**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_

_**Question time!:** _If **YOU** were an Autobot or a Decepticon, what would you look like and what would be your alt. Mode?

_**PS: **_If any of my followers have any _**GREAT **_talent in drawing, i would love to see some fan-art of _**Silver Heart, **_if anyone is interested. :) Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Silver Heart**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

At the Griffith Observatory, which they stopped by for that coordinate, Nyx got out of Jazz and looked around. The heat was unbearable. She hissed in annoyance.

"So, where do we go next?" Nyx said as she climbed up Jazz's leg.

"Whoa little lady!" He said as she perched herself onto his shoulder.

"Buck up, I'll be doing this for a while." She smirked. "Where next Optimus?" She asked as she held onto Jazz's helm visor as he jumped onto a ledge of the observatory.

She saw that Optimus was holding the glasses delicately with his digits. At this she tilted her head. After stopping by at her home, picking up a couple of weapons that could prove useful should she hit a complication with S7, they were ready to get the hell out of there. She decided to ride with Jazz on the way to the Griffith Observatory, one of the coordinates from the glasses.

Jazz, she found out, was a pretty laid back mech, but he was very loyal to Optimus and a very capable fighter. He was talking with her the entire way. She was really fidgety after an hour on the road so he started up talking with her. She couldn't help but ask about where the Autobots and the Decepticons came from, as well as other questions. Jazz took on a sad tone as he spoke about his home planet. Apparently, Cybertron was once a beautiful place. She pictured it like Earth, except far more technological. He, in turn, asked questions about her life. She explained that she was experimented on and she has been living for a long time. She hated it, as she explained, but in light, she was glad to be alive. She wouldn't be doing something like this if she was old and breaking down.

She then told Jazz that she enjoyed the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she was falling back into her old military habits. Jazz laughed at her, saying that once a soldier, always a soldier. She heartily agreed. It was pleasant to talk with Jazz. She considered him a pretty good mech to hang with. If it weren't for the fact that she was most likely going into battle, she wouldn't mind hanging with the Autobots learning more about them each day. Jazz even taught her some Cybertronian slang along the way, which she finds hilarious from her point of view.

She shook her head while Optimus was speaking; she felt the warm tingling and humming again. They must be getting closer to the All Spark. She looked at the hologram that Optimus was projecting. She twisted her neck from side to side as she looked at the coordinates.

"The code indicates that the All Spark is 230 miles from here." He spoke.

She frowned. Could the All Spark be out in the middle of the Desert? Wait…her mind cranked into high gear.

"Wait! Look at where we are right now!" She said as she pointed at the hologram.

"Jazz, give me a lift and put me closer." She asked. "Whatever yah say, shawty." He smiled. She observed the code and her mind cracked... it clicked and she chuckled.

"Hoover Dam!" She exclaimed as she sat back on Jazz's servos.

"Pardon?" Rachet said with a confused look on his face.

"It's at the Hoover Dam! WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS?" She said as she placed her head in her hands.

She remembered now. She remembered when she was younger she would always hear rushing water outside after she and the other children her age weren't allowed outside anymore.

"Do you know where to go?" Optimus asked. She looked at him was a feral grin on her face, surprising the bots around her.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure that when we get to the Hoover Dam, we'll find Sector Seven. Meaning that we will find Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee as well." She grinned.

She can't wait to get answers from Sector Seven. She needed the information to look at past test subjects when they were experimented on. Maybe they can show her why she is getting the headaches…or maybe she might see that woman again.

"Nyx?" Jazz spoke. She jerked her head up. "Yeah?" She spoke with confusion.

"Yah spaced out dere Shawty. We be headin' out now." He said as he placed her down on the ground. "Sorry Jazz. I was thinking about how the heck to get info from Sector Seven." She said as Jazz transformed back into his alt. mode.

Getting in, she leaned her body back into the seat, tired from the excitement of knowing where the All Spark is. Jazz kicked into high gear and sped off following Optimus at the front. She sighed in relief. If she can get into the base, she could search for the files of Project Aindrias. She wants to look over the tests that she went through, things that they injected her with, how her diet affected the experiment of her body, etc.

_"What if they have no files?" _Her subconscious spoke.

"They have to have the files…they just have to." She said softly.

_**"Wha'cha say shawty? Som'thing on yer mind?" **_Jazz spoke through the radio.

Nyx laughed bitterly. "I'm was just thinking Jazz. If we make it to Sector Seven, I'm going in there and take every bit of information I can find about Project Aindrias. Maybe…" She said as he voice cracked a little.

_"Maybe I can reverse the effects on me…" _She thought wistfully_. _

The thought tempted her. She would have a regular life. Maybe find a husband have kids and grow old for once…she frowned deeply.

_"And if it can't be reversed?" _Her subconscious spoke. She sighed heavily, letting out a pathetic growl.

_**"Shawty, yah seem frus'rated or som'thing. Care ta tell da Jazzman wha's up?" **_Jazz asked.

Nyx wrinkled her nose. "I-I'm fine Jazz…" She was interrupted.

_**"Naw, Shawty, don' lie to meh." **_Jazz chided.

She huffed. "Okay…I'm trying to figure out if I could reverse the effects of the experiment that was performed on me in the 1940s. I…I want to be human again, I just want to live a normal life and grow old and die." She said as tears sprung to her eyes.

This was strange…she never told anyone about this piece of information. She would find herself thinking about if she ever had the chance to become normal again, she would die happy, old and grey. But to never go down that road…it made her mad.

_**"Shawty…you're leakin! Scrap, Ratchet will offline meh if I broke ya!" **_Jazz said he jerked sharply in panic.

"Whoa! Jazz! Calm down!" She said as she grasped the steering wheel in front of her and sent out a blue pulse of calm and peace. She didn't even realize that Jazz's frame was shuddering.

_**"Whoa…wha'cha doin' to meh Nyx? Wow…I haven't felt this calm in Orns." **_He said deeply.

Nxy was surprised too. She never thought to use her blue pulses on a living thing. She let go of the wheel and leaned back slowly.

"Sorry Jazz! I didn't mean to!" She said as she rubbed her hands.

She knew she was very much different from many people. Blue pulses of energy or sparks of electricity that could turn on or off any electronic device, she could hack into the world's most secret base, and she could get out with no problem. This was completely new for her.

_**"Naw Shawty, what ya did was calm me down…haven't had dat happen since befo' tha war started." **_Jazz seemed to be pretty delighted.

She was curious. _**"Shawty, those experiments dat tha humans did on you, now I ain't no medic like da Hatchet, but I think what you did is the human equivalent of comforting a child. How lon' 'ave yah been doin' dat?" **_He asked, curious about how she has an energeon signature.

His systems went into low drive and he doesn't feel panicky anymore. He was worried that he broke her and even more afraid that Ratchet would throw his wretches at him for being so irresponsible.

"Oh, well for the record Jazz, I was crying, haven't really done that in forever." She said as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I don't know about the blue pulses though. I've learned how to do it since I've woken up from my second death." She grimaced.

She would rather not relive that particular death. It involved a mugging gone wrong and her brains blown out. She woke up in a ditch away from that town. Though later on she laughed when the culprit was caught and the name Janis Clayton didn't exist in the system at the time. Nyx had a hoot when she saw the headlines the next city over. That and she hacked into the city archives, at that time there were no security cameras, and created another identity for her. It was at that time that she ran into a radio and touching it, and came alive with static. She honed that power over the years and even used that pulse to knock out intruders in her home or on the battlefield. Sometimes whens she uses it on electronics she can figure out what was broken and what was not.

"Over the years I have been doing it, and over the years my intelligence multiplied along with it. Of course, Military intelligence more so than not, the last time I made a new identity, my original name, Phoenix Sparks, back in 2001, a month after the Twin Towers fell, I hacked into an internet café and created my identity. I guess from time to time I would use those blue pulses to make sure I wasn't followed." She said looking out the window.

_**"Tha' don' 'xplain da fact dat ya 'ave an energon signature." **_Jazz pointed out.

_**"Tho' ya make it sound like you are one of da Autobots." **_He quipped. This surprised Nyx to the point where her mind stuttered.

"Wait what? What do you mean by 'energon signature'? What is that?" She asked. Her curiosity was perked.

_** "Ev'ry bot, Autobot or even Decepticon, has an energon signature. Energon is sim'ler to da life force in you humans, what you call blood, ours is energon. It keeps us alive along wi th our sparks, which are like hearts to us." **_Jazz educated her.

This new piece of information is new to her. She will have to find out a few things in the future. "So your biology is similar to humans…" She wistfully said. "In other words you can tell who's an Autobot from Decepticon by those energy signatures? Sort of like a tracker virus on a computer?" She asked.

_**"'S not dat simple shawty, but yo' on da righ' track. Da bes' way ta distinguish Autobot and Decepticon is our optics." **_Jazz explained.

"Optics? Oh! Eyes, okay. So that how you tell between you guys? So the color of your eyes and different energy signatures would show it that way?" She said smiling.

_**"Exa'tly. Decepticons 'ave red optics 'n destructive energon signatures. Think of a spark monitor goin' haywire, tha's wha's a Decepticon is. Autobots on da other hand…" **_

"Have blue eyes…er, optics and a more steady signature. Fascinating." She finished.

This made Nyx think a little more. _"So that's how you tell the difference from good an bad…but what if…" _She thought.

She was thinking about if an Autobot or a Decepticon would change sides. It happens all the time in war. One person would deflect and joins the right side, and vice versa.

"Have you ever had a Decepticon deflect from that Fraction?" She asked. Jazz jerked suddenly then corrected his driving, making Nyx grab the armrest.

_**"Say wha'?! I 'ave nevah heard 'bout a Decepticon deflectin' from old Megsy's side, But, I 'ave seen da archives back on Cybertron about our ancestors. One Decepticon deflected to join the autobots side tah be da leader, but settled ta be third in command. I can't remembah 'is name, but he was offlined in battle. Died a hero's death." **_Jazz spoke with reverence.

_**"But, for over 4000 orns Decepticons 'ave loyally followed Megatron. So who kno's if deres a Decepticon dat would willingly leave dat fraction to follow Optimus Prime." **_He said.

"How about an Autobot? Have they ever deflected?" She asked leaning back and looking blankly at the road. Silence came over them. She took the silence as a yes.

"So it has happened before. Sorry." She said softly.

_**"Dere are many who left da Autobots 'cause dey feel like the Decepticons will win. Others dat are Neutrals are waitin' from each side. But more than likely da Neutrals would get capt'red by the 'Cons and killed if they don' choose a side." **_Jazz said. _"Makes sense." _She thought.

"That's a lot to take in…this war you are fighting. I'm taking a break. My brain needs to rest from all this information." She said as she stretched to the side. She was about to say something else when she saw a yellow Camaro passed the car along with 4 other military styled cars. In turn, Jazz and the other bots promptly hit their brakes and did a 180-degree turn.

"HOLY HELL!" She squealed as she grabbed the armrest in fear.

"_**Looks like we won't be headin' to dis Hoover Dam aftah all!" **_Jazz said gladly.

_**"Bee has Sam and Mikaela and dey 'ave the All Spark with dem!" **_After saying that, she started to hear clicks and unearthly sounds from Jazz's radio. S

he couldn't understand what he was saying but she assumed that he was speaking with the other bots. After the initial shock of the unsuspecting turns that they made wore off, she felt a burning heat in her chest. _Anger. _Pure _**ANGER. **_She wanted to go to Sector Seven and by hellfire and brimstone she will get the answers she wants…but then Sam came to her mind. She couldn't let him go out like that; most likely if he was leaving Sector Seven…something must've compromised them. It was time. This became a battle. And this battle was starting…

NOW.

* * *

They were on the highway now and battle tactics ran through her mind. She kicked the dashboard in front of her to get Jazz's attention.

_**"OW! Hey Shawty! Wha' was dat fo'?" **_Jazz said in shock.

"Listen up Jazz, I have a bad feeling that Sector Seven has been compromised if they let Sam, Mikaela and Bee out with 4 military cars armed and dangerous following them and protecting them. Transmit what I'm saying to the other bots. Now!" She ordered.

She reached into the back seat and took out what looked like a large case. She opened up that case to reveal her custom weapon that she made back in the 70s. While she was in 'Nam, she used spare parts of tanks, old broken flamethrowers, and damaged gun parts to make this thing. It's old as hell, but it works like a charm.

It looked like a sniper rifle, but a lot more chunky and packs more power than a tank. As she was putting it together and loading it up with rounds the size if her thumb, she looked in the rearview mirror and saw two vehicles, a cop car and a military assault vehicle. The cop car she recognized. The assault vehicle on the other hand, the hairs on her neck rose. "Jazz! Tell Optimus that we have company!" She said as she opened up the passenger door.

_**"THE PIT ARE YOU DOIN' NYX?" **_Jazz shouted. She gave a feral grin and said, "I'm gonna kick some Decepticon ass." She said as she swung to the top of Jazz and balanced herself precariously against the speed that Jazz was going and the wind blowing in her hair. She loved the adrenaline rush.

She noticed that the yellow Camaro's windows rolled down and Sam stuck his head out.

"NYX!" He shouted. She looked to him and waved.

"Sam! You can't get rid of me that easily!" She shouted over the roar of the engines of the autobots. She then heard crashes and car tires squealing. She looked behind her and saw the Assault Vehicle transform into a behemoth. She readied herself to aim her clunky gun at the beast.

"Adios! Mother-!" She shouted as she fired the powerful gun at the Decepticon.

The rounds that she used were her personal made metals. She used steel and in those steel rounds are the components for TNT. Though it didn't seem to have that much of an effect on the Decepticon. It just made him very mad.

"Damn." She muttered as she reloaded.

The behemoth was rolling own the highway and crashed into a bus, splitting it in half as he was roaring for battle. She could feel the fear shooting up her back. She was afraid. She truly was afraid for her life this time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Optimus braking and transforming. He braced himself as he was tackled by the tan decepticon. He disappeared over the bridges and Nyx was horrified.

"OPTIMUS!" She shouted over the wind. _**  
**_

"_**Don' worry about 'im Shawty! Optimus can hold his own!" **_Jazz shouted.

"Okay!" She braced herself as she tossed her weapon into the interior of the small Porsche before she got back in as well. The adrenalin pumping through her veins and her hear beating fast.

_**"Shawty, are all humans as crazy as you are?" **_Jazz asked though the radio. She gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "But I can tell you this…I need a better weapon." She panted as she leaned back.

This group was heading toward the city. She needed to be debriefed of what is going on as soon as possible.

* * *

They reached Mission City in 15 minutes and Nyx wasted no time getting out of Jazz and ran straight over to Sam, the thoughts of Sector Seven disappeared from her mind.

"Nyx! You were killed!" Sam said as he looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Yeah, about that, side effects of being experimented on include, coming back to life after dying a horrible death. Now that that's out of the way, what is going on and give me the short version." She said as she started walking toward the military group.

As Sam gave her the short version that Megatron is now un-frozen and he is after the Allspark, they needed to get the Allspark to a safe place where he can't get it. That was the short version. Now she needed to be briefed. She held her custom rifle in her hands as she walked up to the nearest soldier.

"All right soldier, debrief me on the plan of action." She said to a soldier whose back was turned from her.

He turned around and Nyx's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Will?" She said softly. It was Will Lennox all right.

"Nyx…What the hell are you doing here?" He said as his eyes hardened.

"Whoa there soldier, I'm in on this fight too, so don't get short with me." She said as she straightened her spine looked him in the eyes.

"You're a civilian! You shouldn't be involved." He said. She smirked.

"Will, in case you haven't noticed, I have a tricked out rifle in my hand, and I'm fighting alongside robots in disguise, now debrief me because I have no patience right now." She ordered.

Will looked at her in shock as an African American soldier walked up to them and said, "Lennox, we need all the help we can get." He said as he observed her.

"Can you run and shoot at the same time? Head for cover when you are ordered to?" Will said as he glanced down at her rifle.

She smiled. "Son, I can do whatever you need me to blindfolded, now tell me what is going on." She said ready for a fight.

She could feel her blood pumping and her heart in her ears. She hadn't been in war for 6 years, she may still be a little rusty, but her muscle memory will help her out in the long run. She could tell that Will was skeptical. He only knew her as a neighbor and friend who teaches for a living.

"Look, if we survive this, I'll tell you everything you need to know about me, but right now, give me information." She said as she looked back to Sam.

She didn't want Sam or Mikaela involved in this…but they were in too far. She had a duty to them and herself. She looked back at Will. He was observing her and nodded.

"Okay. Listen, we need to hide the cube somewhere in the city," He said as he motioned her to go over to the group of soldiers by the military vehicles, a few of them looked at her with confusion.

"We're waiting on the Air Force because we found out that Sabot Rounds will affect the Decepticons, your rifle won't do any good." He said as he grabbed a specialized weapon. She felt a little giddy holding it. She looked it over. Safety was on and her finger straight and not on the trigger. She shook her head and whistled sharply. It got the groups attention.

"Listen up Soldiers, I'm telling you once, these Decepticons are mean SOBs, they have red eyes, fire at will at those ones, they are the ones we take down. Find their weak spots! Do you understand me?" She said taking on a tone of a superior officer.

She could tell that some of the soldiers were surprised that she was ordering them around, but her stance and showed confidence and a certain hardness that a veteran could only show.

"I SAID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!" She heard the men shout.

At that she heard the sound of a jet engine. She looked up and wondered if it was the Air Force that could help them. She was about to smile at that, until something felt very wrong.

"Is that the Air force?" one soldier spoke.

She shook her head. "No jet can fly that low not even the most experienced pilot can pull that off." She muttered. She felt he blood run cold as she heard hydraulics and gear turning behind her. She turned back and saw Ironhide transform from his alt. mode shouting, "Its Starscream!"

Everything went to Hell.

_"Damn."_

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Okay! First i want to apologize for being so demanding and puting a chapter up for 'hostage'. It was rude on my part and i hope my readers can forgive me for being a review monster. I got a little review hungry and a little crazy with the goals i guess. I hope you can forgive me. I also want to thank _**Lunar Mist**_ and _**Autobot Star Racer**_ for smacking a little sense into me as well, but they showed that Reviews are not everything. Thank you guys! :)

Anyways, this chapter didn't have the fight in it, (though a little bit of action goes a long way) and She got to know Jazz a bit (Yea!). I wanted Nyx to have a natural curiosity of extreme technology of where the Autobots came from and she will have a lot more questions where that came from after everything blows over, I CAN"T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :Squeals like a little girl: It's gonna be awesome! Now for the _**Shout outs!**_

_**Lunar Mist:**_ A personal thank you for snapping some sense into me for the last Authors Note, i appreciated the fact that a good writer shouldn't be so demanding and a tyrant (I guess i was one the last chapter) Again thank you! Until all are one!

_**Repenned: **_Yes, Jazz is pretty cool when he says 'Shawty', just giving him a pretty good personality that would fit him. I hope i got him right though. XD

_**Guestinthehouse**_: You were shocked that Nyx was shot? I thought it wasn't shocking. Considering the fact that S7 when faced with a threat they shoot first ask question's later. But it was necessary. I'm glad you love the story! As for Nyx getting along with Epps and Lennox and the others, there will be friction. Trust me, it will be interesting! Thanks for reading!

_**Autobot StarRacer: **_Thank you for also snapping sense into me, Reviews really are not everything, so i really should be thankful for the reviews is get. I guess i never really thought about the readers wanting to be surprised about the next chapter. I never thought of that in the first place. Thank you for letting me know.

That's all for the _**Shout outs!**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be pretty epic...i hope. XD So lets get a move on and i hope you guys leave _**detailed **_Opinions and reviews for this chapter! Question time!

_**Question: **_ Nyx will be staying around with the military after this arc, what do _**YOU**_ think will happen after this arc with Nyx, the Autobots, and the military?

The Poll of who Nyx may be paired up with is still on my profile, so vote! :D

**_REMEMBER_**_** TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he was waving them back.

Nyx went ran and grabbed Sam and Mikaela, pulling them back.

"Nyx! Wait!" Sam shouted but Nyx wasn't having any of it.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide shouted.

Him and Bee lifted up a delivery truck as a shield.

Nyx shouted orders. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" What happened next was a blur for Nyx.

She heard shots being fired. An explosion erupted in front of them and she felt herself being blown backward. She blacked out for a few minutes. As she opened her eyes, she could hear ringing in her ears. Everything moved slowly and her hearing felt like she was underwater. Getting up slowly, felt her chest constrict and she coughed up blood - a punctured lung most likely. She started to hear the voices again. _"_

_Protect. Save. Protect. Save." _At these whispers, she could painfully feel her rib snap back into place, coughing out the blood that was left in her lung as it stitched itself up.

She opened her eyes yet again and Will ran up to her and dragged her to the near the makeshift blockade. She shook her head a few times before taking the weapon she clutched in her hand as looked over the blockade.

_"Protect. Haven. Well of…" _The whispers continued.

She felt a burning pain throughout her body. It was practically overriding her body systems and her nerves turned to ice. She closed her eyes tightly before she ran over to Will and his friend.

"That's not friendly." He said glaring at Will.

"I could've told you that!" She shouted as she lay on her belly looking over the makeshift barricade.

"Nyx! You all right?" Will asked.

"Oh I'm fine, just really peachy." She said as she was catching her breath.

She heard the whispers fading, but they didn't go away completely. She could hear Will's comrade speak into the radio about the coordinates when she saw a tank 60 meters away. It opened fire. She ducked as it hit just beside them.

"Damn it!" She growled.

"Move out! Let's go!" Will said as he ran to the military vehicles, she took off after him. She ran over to the driver's side and shouted.

"Move soldier! I'm driving!" She said as she roughly pushed the man to the passenger side.

"Hang on Kiddos! It's going to be a rough ride from here!" She shouted as she gunned the engine and sped down the destroyed street.

She needed to get this batch of soldiers to the left hand side to get a clear shot at the tank. She barked out orders to shoot the tank on sight. She slammed into the brake pedal and got out.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Take your positions! Fire at will!" She shouted as she got out, ran down 15 feet and aimed and fired. She had to duck a couple of times and pull one of the soldiers out of the way of the tank's sight.

She sat behind the barricade and reloaded, all the while seeing Ironhide drive their way at a breakneck speed. She heard the Tank fire a few rounds at him. He transformed and did a front flip then as he stuck the landing, firing at the Tank getting a couple of hits in. She finished reloading her gun and fired at the Tank, until her ammo ran out. She threw her gun down and sat back with tactics running through her mind.

She turned back around to see what else is going on. Jazz charged up to the tank and grabbed it by the muzzle, getting a few hits in. The Tank transformed, trying to get Jazz off, but he was able to disarm its larger weaponry system. Jazz tried to grab its arm to put it in a chokehold, but the bot grabbed at him and threw him in her direction.

"Oh shi-!" She ducked. She heard screeches of metal and a loud thud behind her. The ground shook as she felt onto her bottom. She turned and heard Jazz groan.

"You fool! You should have jumped off him while you had the chance!" She said as she ran over to him.

"Shawty…WE IN A WAR!" Jazz said as he got up.

"I know." She grinned as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

The moment for her was short-lived as she heard a devastating unearthly transformation behind her.

"Megatron! Fall back!" Jazz got up, activated his shield to defend himself and she looked up frozen in place.

Megatron was still the same twisted metal being that she saw when she was young. He was the stuff of nightmares.

"Where is the cube?" He ordered. She took off running shouting orders to the soldier.

"Retreat! The autobots can take care of it! GO! GO! GO!" She shouted as the soldiers followed her orders.

She could hear the thundering of giant feet behind her and she could hear Jazz and Ironhide shout her name. She skidded to a stop and turned around just in time to see Megatron's hand reached towards her. She felt her mind kick into high gear. She jumped onto his hand, running up his arm, avoiding the crevices, and jumped over his shoulder, reaching out for the plate of metal that was poking out. She could heard Megatron's roar of frustration as he tried to grab her, but it was futile as she saw Jazz run full speed at them and tackled Megatron from behind. She lost her grip and fell to the ground. She stuck the landing and rolled to lessen the damage.

"Run Nyx! We'll hold him off!" Ironhide shouted as he took a shot at Megatron.

She did as she was told. She ran down an alleyway and turned onto a street.

_"Where's Optimus when you need him?" _She thought frantically.

She ran past people that were trying to get away from the carnage and she found Sam sitting on some rubble with Bumblebee. She noticed that his legs weren't there.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she got to Sam.

"Nyx!" He shouted. She could tell that he was happy to see her. Bumblebee was too. He whirred and chirped, seeing that she was alive and okay.

"You guys okay enough?" She said as she over looked them.

"I don't know what to do…" Sam said as he pulled the All Spark close to his chest. She understood. They needed to get the All Spark out of here. Suddenly, a tow truck parked behind her and she saw Mikaela get out.

"Sam! Nyx! Help me with this." She said as she started to grab chains. Nyx looked from the chains to Bumblebe and she caught on.

"Okay! Bee! Can you crawl to the back of this tow truck here?" Mikaela asked. He nodded and crawled as best he could and Nyx and Mikaela chained him up to the truck. She heard explosions behind her and she didn't want Sam and Mikaela in the crossfire.

"Sam!" She heard Will's voice.

She didn't pay attention as she was helping Mikaela get Bee chained up. She could hear the whining pain from him.

"Its okay Bee. It'll be fine. You're a soldier. Give me a minute to help you okay?" She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and sent blue pulses through him.

Bee gave her a wide look and he started to look at her as if she was a whole new species.

"Don't get too comfy." She said as she stopped. He chirped after she got down and saw Sam arguing with Will.

"Be careful Bee. Shoot any 'Con that comes our way." She ordered. He chirped an affirmation and she went over to Will.

"Nyx help me." Sam asked her with wide eyes.

"Let me guess, get Sam and the cube out of here?" She asked Will.

"Yeah he needs to go through the white building over there," He pointed at the building. "Air support will take him and get out of here." He said.

She shook her head, it was impossible unless... they needed a distraction. She looked at Sam. Then she saw the cube he had in his arms. She bit her lip. She could hear the whispers.

_"Rise…Ashes…Save. Well….Sparks…" _

She reached for the cube and touched a millisecond she saw flashes of a world passing by. Then she saw the copy of herself.

_"You'll do fine…" _She said smiling.

The next thing she knew she opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

"You'll be fine Sam. No Sacrifice. No Victory. " She said as she bore her glowing eyes into Sam's.

"Nyx, your skin…" He stuttered.

"I know." She snapped as she turned and started to run.

"Ratchet! Ironhide! Protect Sam! I'll make a distraction! Get Sam to that building!" She said as she took off passing Ratchet and Ironhide.

"NYX! GET BACK HERE!" Will ordered.

She didn't listen. She passed a Decepticon as it tried to reach for her, but she slipped past it and kicked its hand away. She didn't see the damage that her kick did to the deception's hand.

She was running down five blocks before something slammed down in front of her. She tripped over a large block of rubble and fell onto ground hard. She felt the skin of her hands tear and bleed, accidentally bit her tongue and tasted the iron in her mouth. She groaned as she pushed herself up. As she did so, she looked up and almost screamed. She saw Jazz. His bottom half was ripped off and he was still moving.

"JAZZ!" She screamed.

She ran up to him, shouting at him to stay alive. "Jazz you better stay with me!" She said as she ran up to his helm.

"Jazz!" She shouted. She heard a high-pitched whine coming from him.

"Sha…ty…" He tried to speak then his vocal processors started to short out.

"You'll be fine, you short bus! Stay with me!" She shouted as she started to tear.

She saw her reflection in his cracked visor, barely seeing his dimming optics.

"So…rry. Looks…. like I…lucked…out." He crackled.

"Hell No! You are not dying on me Jazz!" She shouted.

She jumped onto his chassis and tried to shake him to stay awake.

"Jazz!" She shouted one last time.

That was when she started to glow brighter. She brought up her hands and saw that they were encased in a glowing electrical light. Then she felt like she was taking a back seat in a car. Her body was taken over by something. But she saw herself touching the chest plates and it opened up. There she saw a spark.

She reached down and gently pulled the spark out and she heard, _"Little Well, guard them well." _She held the spark close to her chest, feeling it enter her body and she saw the letters and symbols again. She felt herself slam back into her body and fell off his chassis. She hit the ground hard and her vision tunneled.

She heard ringing in her ears. There were people running out of the way and she looked back to Jazz. He wasn't moving. She felt something wet going down her cheeks and wiped at it. It was a light blue glowing tear. She gritted her teeth as she painfully got up, but failed to do so as she fell back on the ground feeling pain rack her body. The pain was white hot and it felt like she was burning to death. She rolled onto her back and she heard explosions a few blocks down. The explosions were deafening to her, blowing her eardrums, feeling her bones crack and expand.

_"You'll be fine." _She heard the soft voice of the All-Spark. _"You may have questions that want to be answered, but for now…wait." _Then she heard and saw no more.

* * *

She could hear thundering footsteps coming her way before she fully opened her eyes. It was painful after opening them, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Jazz…Frag it to the pit." She heard Ironhide growl.

"Phoenix. Are you functional?" She saw Ratchet reach for her and picked her up gently in his hands.

"Ratchet…" Her voice cracked.

"Rest easy Phoenix. You look like you've taken a beating." Ratchet spoke.

"Where's Sam?" she said worriedly. Then she started to look around frantically.

"Jazz!" She said she turned to her side.

She saw Ironhide pick up the half of Jazz that died in front of her. She felt the burning tears behind her eyes wanting to flow but she didn't. She placed her forehead against the cold steel of Ratchets fingers and took deep breaths. It was Like 'Nam all over again. Except that the enemy didn't rip people in half or tear into them like animals.

She looked away. "He died bravely." Ratchet said solemnly.

She didn't say anything as Ratchet carried her. She was numb. She never felt like this after a war. After the Cold War and even Vietnam…She was fighting for her country. This time…she's fighting for the world.

"Sam…is he okay?" She asked. She hoped that Sam was safe.

"He is with Optimus. Megatron is dead. The All-Spark is destroyed." Ratchet said as he grabbed the bottom half of Jazz.

She wanted to throw up but refrained. She leaned back as Ratchet and Ironhide kept walking toward Optimus.

"Optimus, it was too late." Ratchet spoke. Meaning Jazz.

"We have lost a comrade, but we have gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us through your bravery." He spoke. Nyx smiled. At least everyone else made it. She could hear Bumblebee speak and asked permission to stay with Sam.

_"I guess he'll need the protection. Bee's a good soldier." _She thought. She took a deep breath and placed her sorrow on a mental shelf. She needed to get it together...for now.

She sighed as she got up and whistled sharply, gaining everyone's attention.

"All right everybody, call in the others, we need to get this city cleaned up before this hits national news. I don't know about you guys…but let's roll." She said as she looked down at them.

At this, Will and his partner shouted orders to get everything taken care of. She asked Ratchet to put her down and he complied. She walked over to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Hey Nyx. So…what now?" He asked. Nyx looked up around her. The Autobots were speaking amongst themselves; heaven knows what they are talking about now. The soldiers were calling in back up to clean up the city from Decepticon leftovers.

"Well, we'll find out soon." She said looking up at the sky.

* * *

_(What I've Done)_

Nyx was standing on a hill along with the Autobots, wearing a white tank top with leather jackets, white washed blue jeans and converse. Her blonde hair was loose and flowing with the wind. She was standing next to Optimus watching the sunset. Sam and Mikaela were on Bumblebee's hood. She rolled her eyes at the cliché high school Scene. Things were changing for her. If they haven't changed for her back in the 1940s, they defiantly have now.

_I guess my life will be taking a turn for the best. Working with the Autobots has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Optimus spoke about more of our allies that are currently bound for earth. If you have ever asked me if I could live forever, I would tell you that you are crazy. But I'm thankful for some things. I'm glad that I have met the Autobots. They may have answers for my questions. Back then I would never have thought about my life, or lives, to take a turn like this. I'm glad. Now we're fighting a war against the Decepticons. You can be sure that the Autobots and I will defend the earth with many comrades. My name is Phoenix Sparks, and it is now my solemn promise to fight alongside the Autobots and defeat the Decepticons. Protect the world from threats. I assure you we will be there. _

Nyx smiled. Her life had changed for the better…

Or has it?

* * *

_**TAL21:**_ GAH! You have no IDEA how hard it was to write this chapter. It was being a jerk to me. Anyways, i thought Nyx kicked ass here, but don't worry there will be MORE ass-kicking in the future. I will keep working on **_SILVER HEART._ **No sequel (As in starting a new story separate from this) It will stay in this story. I hope that made sense. But the Next arc will be Nyx and her MILITARY LIFE with the Autobots and NEST! WOOHOO! Also a little spoiler, there will be scientists in the next few chapters. But who are these scientists hmm? That's for me to know and you to find out! Slight update: IT"S OVER 9000! (Views!) Now, ONWARD TO _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**HanamiKaze:**_ Yes, she will be working with NEST and will search for a reversal for her little 'Curse', but for now, it's there to stay...or will it? HMN. XD As for Jazz...well what do you think?

_**Guestinthehouse: **_I'm glad you loved the last chapter, I thought it was pretty kick-ass myself. XD As for her 'Mutant' Status, i guess she could be one if she was in the Marval Universe, which would have been true if the Transformers Franchise stayed with Marval. XD Tis a shame though. As for Will's freak out...get ready for it. XD

_**Victorie the Posh Totty: **_I want Nyx to show her humanity as much as possible. Yeah i like OCs that have a little more power then usual, but i didn't want to do that with Nyx. She will be showing more of her Humanity in the next few chapters. As for who Nyx is going to be paired up with...that's my little secret. BWHAHAHA!

Okay! Done with the _**shout outs. **_Now i hope your imagination runs wild for the next chapter cuz you have to wait another week or so (Maybe earlier) for the next one! I HAVE A NEW POLL FOR THE **FINAL FOUR ** of who you think Nyx will be paired up with. So i hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! I would LOVE to have **detailed reviews** as always and i would love to hear from you! There is also _**SPEED DEMONS, **_If you want to check out a new TF story on my Profile! GIVE IT A SHOT! _**REMEMBER TO KEEP READING AND WRITING! :D**_

_**PS:**_We all know that Nyx was experimented on in the 1940s, but what if she **WAS** a _normal _21-year old woman with a Teaching Degree living next to the Witwicky's, what would have changed? Would she still go along with Sam about saving the world? What do you think?

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :D**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

It has been a month since the Mission City Incident. She was with Morshower and the Secretary of Defense, Keller - at the Hoover Dam for the time being - speaking with them about what has happened, and about how Sector 7 experimented on her. Needless to say, Keller and Morshower sat down with shock. Along with Will and Epps were there as well. Will basically exploded.

"You are how old again? You must be joking." He said as he was grilling her.

"Will, I know that this is hard to take in, but please understand, I didn't want my secrets to be out." She said as she sat down with Morshower and Keller.

"Let me get this straight." Keller said. She looked at the elder man wearing a nicely pressed suit. "Back in 1942 during the War, you were experimented on, the scientists, USED the All Spark to tried and make you a super soldier?" He clarified.

Nyx nodded. "Yes, I know it's hard to understand, but I was hoping to come here to find the files of Project Aindrias. I want to reverse the process that S7 did on me. Hopefully…turn me human again." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Well gee, If I remember correctly, you were just a teacher from the East Coast, and I find that you are Super Soldier that was created in the 1940s? Nyx why the hell didn't you tell us?" Will said glaring at her.

"Look if I told you at the time, you would have thought I was crazy, and don't you dare deny it, you would have." She pointed a finger at him as he tried to say that he would have believed her.

She was right. He probably would have thought that she needed to be sent to an Insane Asylum.

"I can't believe that Sector 7 could do something like that. That is inhuman and cruel torture." Morshower said as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"They should have been charged with Murder. Send those bastards into jail for the rest of their lives." Morshower said as he looked at Nyx.

She was a strong soldier. Proved it when she was taken in for a physical exam to make sure she was fine. She did everything perfect. Too perfect. He took her aside and she said she would explain everything if she could meet the Secretary of Defense and her friends.

Nyx shook her head and stood up. "No. At the time, Sector Seven was desperate to have a super soldier to fight in the war. They would do anything. The government officials, that hid this kind of information from the President, wanted a super soldier at all costs." She took a deep breath.

"I don't know how many died before me or the other orphens. But I was subject 27. 26 people died before me. My best friend Benny was successful, until the side effects kicked in. I won't go into details. It's too gruesome to say. He died of blood loss and heart failure." She said as she walked around the table.

"I don't know why I'm still alive. I have had episodes where I heard voices, burning pain and icy blood shooting through my body, my head would explode in pain, I'd be screaming on the floor and no one could hear me." She said as she looked out the window of the office.

Looking at the Autobots that were conversing with the humans. The Sector 7 Base was a temporary base for Will's military group and the Autobots. Until they hear from the Government. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"At least, I know why I had those episodes." She said so they couldn't hear her. The All-Spark. She hasn't heard from that thing for a while. She wondered why. But for now, she needed to have the SoD understand that the world needs the Autobots.

"If it wasn't for the Autobots, Mission City would be rubble by now." She said as she turned back. Keller looked at her intently. She didn't feel intimidated. She had faced drill sergeants and stared death in the face…many times. This wasn't too bad. Keller stood up and walked over to her.

"Phoenix, you seem to have been through a lot; the wars, the conflicts that you have been through, and now this. It seems that you also have a bond with the Autobots as well. Usually, I would have to talk with my advisors about this, but I trust my own judgments. Will you be a Liaison between the Autobots and the Humans? You seem to know more about them, and therefore, you have knowledge of them. And you have good people skills as well, for a older woman that is." He said smiling.

She chuckled. "I would be honored. When do we start the discussions about disposing the Decepticons remains?" She asked.

She knew that it would be Optimus and Ratchet's field of discussion. She wanted to be involved.

"In the next three days. We need to get rid of those remains as soon as possible. But if the Leader of the Autobots is correct, there will be more of those red eyes coming. Thank you for understanding." He said.

She nodded. Morshower and The Secretary of Defense were starting to leave until, "Wait!" She said before they left the room.

"Um, if you could, if you can, get into the older military records of Sector 7…could you find the scientists that had access to me for Project Aindrias?" She asked albeit shyly. Morshower nodded.

"I'll dig what I can. And we will let you know soon." He said as he placed on his military hat and left. She sighed. Now all she has to do and go into the old file room and search for that damned file on her.

She looked up and saw Will still glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Will I'm sorry if I was keeping secret from you, but really after all that has happened, would you have truly believed me before all of this?" She asked.

Will said nothing as he left the room. She shook her head. He'll calm down eventually. Epps was still in the room, so he walked over to her and placed his heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Give him time." He said smiling at her.

"Well you seem unfazed." She said raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Girl, I have seen a robot death match, no- I PARTCIPATED- in a robot death match and you think that I won't believe that you are 100 years old, you are wrong." He chuckled.

She glared at him. "I'm 86 thank you." She said frowning. Epps laughed again.

"Well you look very young for your age…Grandma Nyx." He said as he dodged a fist that was aimed for his head.

He took off to get out of the room. Nyx could only hope that nickname wouldn't stick with her. She would never live it down.

* * *

Three days passed and the meeting with Morshower, Keller, and 4 officials from the Government to determine about what to do with The Autobots and the leftover scraps of the Decepticons. With Nyx there, things went a little smoothly. The officials were, for lack of a better word, _very _intimidated by Optimus. She couldn't help but smile behind her clipboard and hold in her laughter as she saw the blood rush out of their faces as both he and Ratchet transformed. She bit her lip and she shook her head and looked over the papers that they have written up. She made sure that everything transitioned smoothly as possible…until…

"We know that your liaison here is a product of Sector Seven. Now that it has been disbanded, she is now Government Property." A brown haired official spoke.

She froze in her writing. She was gripping the pen so hard that she thought it might snap. Morshower snapped his head at the official.

"Young man, I don't know what you are thinking, but Miss Sparks is not property." He defended her.

"I understand your point General, but as I was looking over the reports, I see that Sector Seven has done many experiments over the years and Miss Sparks is one of them. She will now be Government property." He said as he looked at her. She did not like that look he was giving her. She placed her clipboard down and stood up.

"Sorry to say boys, but I'm not Government Property." She said as she walked over to Ratchet and Optimus.

She stood by them in deep thought then smiled wickedly. "I don't belong to anyone. Not even the Government." She said as she turned back to them.

The official laughed. "Because you are a successful experiment, you are considered government property due to you still having uses for us." He said looking from his associates as they nodded.

"Basically, you want to experiment on humans again?" She said as she gave cold hard glares to the officials. She could see them flinch at her ethereal blue glare.

"That's not…" He was interrupted.

"Let me tell you something here, 26 people died, maybe more, and I'm the only one that survived." She paused as she walked back up to the table looking straight in the eyes of the official. She could see it. The fear. She was going to win the argument.

"If you can find someone who is willing to be an experiment and going through the exact _tortures _that I went through, you got another thing coming. " She grinned.

She was winning. "Government property? I'm a dead woman. You can't claim a dead woman as property. Especially one that doesn't exist." She grinned. The official's left eye twitched. She could see that she had cornered him.

"We can search back the records…"

Again, she interrupted. "That's the thing. All my life I was known as subject 27…I don't even remember my first name. So, good luck trying to find a dead woman's records. Oh, and I have had many identities…good luck sorting them out." She smiled.

The looks on the official's faces were well worth it.

* * *

It wasn't long until the meeting was finished and the officials glared at her as they left the facility. She gave them bright smiles as the left, and then headed back to Morshower, Keller, Optimus and Ratchet. She could hear them talking about the meeting that has happened. The Government was giving them the funds to found a new base along with the Autobots and the treaty that they have struck with them. Which is a good thing in Nyx's mind. If there are still Decepticons out there, they have to be prepared. The more allies the autobots have, the safer the world. Before she stepped into their presence, she felt a pain behind her skull. She rubbed the side of her head to hinder it, but it came back full blast. Gritting her teeth and putting on a brave face, she walked over to Morshower.

"So, that turned out nicely right?" She said smiling her pain away.

Morshower scoffed. "Well other than that fact that they called you property…" Morshower muttered.

She heard Ratchet kneel down and scrutinize her and Morshower.

"Your kind allows this kind of _treatment, _to gain what goals?" He frowned at them.

"Actually Ratchet, they wanted Super Soldiers back in the late 1930s to mid 1940s. Before hand, if I remember correctly, they did simple experiments with the humans. But when the rumors of Hitler started to up rise, they had to start on the human experimentations." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache was starting to ebb away, but it was still throbbing.

"I was the last one to die from the experimentation. Unfortunately, I didn't stay dead." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Ratchet shook his head muttering something about the same thing that happened on Cybertron. She made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Now there was one thing that we didn't talk about during the meeting, Optimus. Your comrade, Jazz." He spoke.

Nyx felt her throat closed up and the headache pushed through full force. She gritting her teeth and took deep breaths. She could faintly hear the whispers again.

_"A way…life…save…"_

She frowned what did they mean? The past month, the whispers were nothing but single words. She looked up and paid attention to what was being said. "

The Secretary of Defense and myself were thinking of giving him a real soldier's burial at Sea." He said looking up at Optimus. Nyx's head started to throb and she shook it harshly.

"It would be fitting for Jazz. We will accept your proposition." Optimus spoke as he nodded.

"Wait!" She spoke a she went up to Optimus. He looked down in surprise at her out burst. She flushed under his gaze as she shifted from side to side.

"I mean, hold on." She said as she tried to get her thoughts together.

"Ratchet…is it possible to bring someone, like an autobot, back to life?" She asked curiously.

Morshower gave her a look of 'What?'.

Ratchet frowned. "It is a possibility if I had the necessary equipment. Unfortunately, when we came to Earth we came with only the circuits on our back and our weapons. If we brought our spark incubators here, that would be a different story, but that equipment was hard to come by even before we left Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

She was about to say something until, _"Well…All…Sparks...life"_

She was really getting tired of these whispers.

"What if…um…what if…I could bring Jazz back to life?" She asked thickly.

She could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably. What was wrong with her? Where did her confidence go? Where was the war hardened woman who has been living for almost 60 plus years?

Ratchet stared at her like she grew two heads and a pair of wings.

Keller spoke up. "I'm sorry, did I hear you? 'Bring Jazz back to life?' I'm not sure that is possible." He said not believing her.

She shook her head. "It's possible, I mean, I was a product of an experiment from the All Spark." She said trying to make a point. She looked to Optimus.

"Hey Big Bot, didn't you say that the All Spark was a life giver?" She asked.

Optimus nodded. "You are correct. But I do not know of the tests you went through to see if you have the same properties of the All Spark." He said as he kneeled and placed his hand out for her to hop on. She did so.

"Well, if I could submit to those tests. Ratchet, what do you think?" She asked.

She could tell that Ratchet was in deep thought. "There is a slim chance. You have the same energy signature as the All Spark, but I have to do tests if there is a possibility." He muttered. He doubted her.

"Look, it's a possibility, we have a chance…I just need to know how you work. Like studying your biology and physiology. If i can understand that, it could work." She said as he mind was racing. She looked at Optimus with pleading eyes.

He vented. "Ratchet, what possibility will we have?" He asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "The possibility is 2%. If indeed Phoenix has the powers of the All Spark, we need to consider of what needs to be done." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"So you think it might work? Bringing your comrade back to life?" Keller spoke.

Ratchet nodded. "We could try." He said.

That was enough for Nyx. She sighed and sat down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. Let's tuck in for the night." She smiled.

It was 30 minutes after speaking with them that they departed for the night. She was now in her capri sweats and a white tank top to sleep in her room. She sat down on her bed and placed her head in her hands. Her mind was in turmoil. She had to be crazy right? Bringing Jazz Back to life? You can't just do that right? She scoffed. If she could come back to life, why couldn't Jazz?

She always came back to life after she died. She was shot, burned, knifed; she was even cut open once after death and she still came back to life. So wouldn't it work?

_"Save….Well…Sparks…life." _

The whispers chanted in the back of her mind. She shook off the words and slipped under the covers. She touched her lamp and turned it off with a simple blue pulse. Plummeting her into darkness. As she closed her eyes, she thought about how to bring Jazz back to life. Ratchet had a theory, if she was willing to give it a shot, but he had to fix his body first.

At least she was moving in the right direction…right?

* * *

_**TAL21: **_SQUEEE! Okay! Now that i have this chapter down, i hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Gosh it was hard, this chappie may be short, but i hope it get your minds to take in what was happening HOW DARE the gov't think that Nyx is property, i wanted to strangle them. I really did. Anyways, why is Nyx feeling so shy and withdrawn? Well you'll be finding gout in the next couple of chapters. I mean she has been through a lot. Death and Destruction, the world needing saving...i mean she never had to deal with giant robots before. So that's why she's a little of edge. And what about the whispers? BWHAHA! I'm loving this. The will be a special appearance in the next chapter, but i shall not tell you who it will be. it's me to know and you to find out! On to the _**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**Keepingthematbay: **_ DUDE! This person did fan art for my story and i was sooo freaking happy about it! YOU ARE AWESOME! If you guys want to see the fan art it's 'keeping them at bay dot wordpress dot com' Just remember to take out the spaces. NYX and JAZZ totally ROCKS! _**BIG**_ Thank you for doing it! I hope the readers will like it too! Also, Nyx being a miniature well of sparks is not too far off. XD

_**HanamiKaze: **_Oh, you love this story too much to stop following. At least it's not another story of Sam's sister. (No offense to those who do write them.)

_**Through The Storm: **_I thought about writing a **Transformers **fic a while before i even started on **Silver Heart. ** But i didn't want to take it the same way anyone else would, so boom! Here it is! I'm glad it's unique!

Okay, now that we are done, remember to give **Keepingthematbay **the credit she deserves for the fan art! She did an awesome job and i thank her a lot for making the cover for my story! ANY fan art is welcome! Also, my poll of my profile of **Who do YOU think Nyx will be paired up with? ** is still there, you can also comment on the reviews as well. I hope you guys vote to find out who she will be with!

_**Question Time**_: I grew up with the **Beast wars/ Beast Machines** Franchise before I started on the G1, Animated, and Armada series, who was your Favorite Beast Wars/Beast Machines characters? Mine was Dinobot, Cheetor, and Rattrap for the Maximals, Megatron(Yes...) Waspinator, and Tarantulas(What an evil mad scientist) for the Predacons. How about you?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP OF READING AND WRITING! DETAILED REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :D**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

It has been over two weeks since she proposed the idea of bringing Jazz back to life. Nyx was finally allowed to have all-access to the now disbanded Sector Seven Base. She started by searching every computer and every paper file that existed in the base. Before the day would even begin, she would go to Ratchet for a check up and a few tests. As she wandered his medbay one day, she found a curious object. Asking Ratchet about it, he reluctantly told her. Turned out, that it was a shard of the All-Spark. For now, it was kept safely in his temporary med-bay. She was a little hurt that the bots didn't tell her about it, but she knew that they had their reasons.

"No one must know for now. Optimus is only taking precautions before letting your General know of its existence." Ratchet told her.

She yawned as she was waiting for Ratchet to come over to examine her. She was tired. She had been spending her time cooped up in the old cluttered storage rooms where most files have been put away for who knows how long. She had asked Morshower to find the scientists that worked on her (if they are still alive), but in order to find them; she had to find the files first. She may have all the time in the world, but she had been thinking of the possibility of being bored to death…it could happen. Truthfully she would rather be out at the shooting range, but her will to find those files was driving her nuts. She was fidgeting, never staying still.

"Primus, femme, would you quit your glitching? It's bad enough that you don't get your required recharge hours in, you are practically anxious." He said as he walked over to the berth that served as his desk and medical bed.

It was only temporary.

"Sorry Ratch. I've just been running ragged trying to find those damned files. I sincerely hope that they weren't trashed." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

He was right though. She kept waking up almost four times a night. Ever since she started to find those files, the memories of the torture and the horrific experimentations started to surface. She would wake up in a cold sweat and hugged herself and tried to think of better memories.

"Sorry…I've been having nightmares again." She said as she closed her eyes.

She rubbed the left eye a little before she looked up. As she did so, she gave a shout of surprise, almost falling off the berth, but a hand on her arm stopped that.

There was an older man on the berth. He was taller than her and a little on the thin side. He was wearing a doctor's coat, grey denim jeans and a yellow pressed dress shirt. He looked like he was in his early twenties late thirties, still pretty good looking though. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was blond and messy. He had a sharp scar above his right eye and his left ear looked like it was chipped off a little. He had light stubble around his jaw line also having a light scar that reached from the bottom of his jaw to the middle of his cheekbone. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses over the bright electrical blue eyes that were staring intently at her.

"Careful, I don't want you to fall over and offline yourself." He said gruffly, a little of the tenor side, as he pulled her up.

"Uh…who are you?" She said as she looked around.

There was no sight of Ratchet anywhere.

"Well, it looks like the holoform worked nicely, still in the prototype phase, but is seems to be stable." The man said as he was observing his hands and arms. She felt her jaw drop in shock and her eyes went wide.

"R-Ratchet?" She said as she walked cautiously over to the man.

"Yes, Phoenix?" He said as he looked at her with curiosity.

She reached out to him and poked him in the shoulder.

"What the heck?" She said as she continuously poked him.

She was taken aback as a large hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up and saw the man frown at her. She laughed and smiled nervously.

"Hehe…sorry Ratch, I'm just very…surprised." She said as she stepped back.

"It's just a prototype. It's temporary but it will help get the job done." He said as he turned and went over to a table.

How she didn't notice that was beyond her. "Wait, you said 'Holoform'. What is it?" She asked as she followed.

He turned back to face her and explained.

"It's a temporary prototype, if I had Wheeljack here, he could probably perfect it." He said as he observed the medical instruments on the table.

He gestured to her to sit down on a chair and she did.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said nervously.

She looked down at the instruments and felt slightly queasy. Ratchet took notice at this, but dropped the question that he wanted to ask.

"This 'holoform', consists of nanoforms. It's still a work in progress. I have been working on it for the past 2 orns. I scanned one of many human doctors on the World Wide Web and used it for this holoform, it's slowly adapting to my personality and appearance to make it more individual." He explained simply as his eyes observed her body.

He frowned as information ran through his processor.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" He said sternly.

Nyx looked down. "I need to find those files." She said placing an elbow on the table then put her chin onto her open palm.

"You need your rest. If you want to find those files, you need to have energy to find them. Meaning REST." Ratchet stressed the word.

Nyx shook her head. "I'll rest when I find those files." She said yawning.

Ratchet shook his head.

The femme was a stubborn one. "After this, you will go back to bed. That is not a request…it's an order." He glared at her over his glasses.

She didn't have the heart to glare back. She really was that tired.

"Fine." She frowned.

Ratchet picked up a data pad and looked it over.

"When was your last doctor's appointment?" He asked. There wasn't a response.

"Phoenix?" He looked up and saw her chuckle nervously.

"I…haven't had a doctor's appointment in…about 40 years." She said biting her lip. Ratchet felt like throwing a wrench at her.

"You haven't had a doctor's appointment…in 40 years?" He said incredulously.

She didn't look him in the eye.

"Well that was a nice talk Ratch, I'm heading out." She said as she got up, unfortunately, she didn't get far.

"Sit. Down. Before I think of throwing you across the room. I know you could survive at least that." Ratchet glared.

"You wouldn't do that. I'm too special." She said as she sat back down, reluctantly.

"Don't tempt me." He said pointing a finger at her.

"Primus, you haven't been to a doctor for that long. Eventually you need to have a check up." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't trust doctors." She murmured as she looked at the floor.

He _caught _that. "Why is that? Aren't…oh." He caught on.

She was experimented on. It probably raised a few unpleasant memories just by being here.

"Forgive me Phoenix. That was careless of me." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

There was a beat of silence.

"It's not that Ratchet…at least I was unconscious for most of my tests and experiments…it was after I got out of my grave." She said straightening up in her seat.

"Um, I'll tell you my story while you work on me…it thinks it's easier that way." She said biting her lip.

Ratchet may have been a war worn medic and a soldier, but even he had times when he would just stand back. Back on Cybertron before the war started, he was once a politician, he listened and he gave advice and he even had to play therapist to some of the more older Cybertronians who where stressed beyond the normal point. Those days were dead and gone. Nyx on the other hand, she went through wars and still had the time -and more- to just relax and forget the unpleasant memories. She did her time serving, but just by being here, the military lifestyle caught backup to her and swallowed her in again. He looked at the medical instruments on the table and against his better judgment as a medic; he let her go for the day.

"Tell you what, we'll do some medical testing later this week. We'll take this one step at a time. But at least let me take a vial of blood to study. And afterwards you can tell me what I need to know. Understood?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in it.

Nyx looked up at him in shock. She was expecting him to just do all the tests here and now. She gently smiled at the medic.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He huffed. "Don't tell the Autobots. I'd like to keep my reputation intact." He grumbled.

"Now tell me, why have you been avoiding the doctors until now?" He asked.

She shifted in her seat a little, clearly uncomfortable and a little scared.

"Phoenix…I believe this is Doctor/Patient confidentiality. Anything you say, I will not repeat." He said gently. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I…I was married once." She said breathlessly.

This surprised Ratchet. If she had a husband, wouldn't he be with her right now? This intrigued him.

"It was the summer of '58. It was about 4 years before I disguised myself as a man to go into the Cold War. I was a bar singer in the heart of New York. I worked in a bar called "The Jive" for about 8 months just earning a living singing my heart out. Then…_**He **_came along. His name was Jonathan Cane. Back then it wasn't proper for girls to ask out men, so I saw him from afar. He had this sort of businessman look to him. Great hair, green eyes and really nice physique." She said smiling and blushing a little.

"After coming to the bar for a few times, he asked me out. We went to Sock Hops and swing clubs and the movies." She laughed smiling at her memories.

Then her eyes lit up with happiness. "He proposed to me in the middle of New York Park. It thought that wasn't possible for me. But it happened. We married in a white chapel and said our vows and it was death till us part…" She chuckled.

Then the smile turned into a sad one. "After getting a nice house, he had a steady job as a Construction worker and a weapons maker, I worked as a librarian. After 2 years of marriage…" She trailed off.

The strangest thing Ratchet saw was a glowing tear running down her face. He wanted to take samples, but he refrained, she was telling him something that she most likely never told anyone else. She trusted him.

She sniffed. "We tried to have a child. A family with a white picket fence and green grass yard. Every time, the tests would come back negative. It was the year of '61 that I persuaded him to go to the doctor to see what was wrong." She said shakily.

She was wringing her hands. "John was fine…in fact he was healthy as a horse…" She saw Ratchet's confusion.

"Uh, he was really healthy. No problems whatsoever." She explained. Ratchet nodded to let her go on.

"Where was I…oh…um…It was my turn. I went in and the nurses were checking me out. And…"

The tears were flowing.

"I…I couldn't…I couldn't have…"

She took a deep breath.

"Children." She choked.

She wiped her tears away with her fist. "They said…that something was wrong with my ovaries…they weren't sure why." She took a deep breath again.

"John was angry. He said that we needed a second opinion. Soon it was a third opinion, then a fourth and fifth. We spent money getting to professionals that have seen my condition before…they treated woman with their treatments." She gritted her teeth.

"I was back in tests and treatments again. John and I fought more. If we couldn't have a child, we could adopt one or two. He wouldn't have it. He didn't want a child that wasn't his."

She bit her bottom lip harder, making it bleed.

"After four years of marriage…he divorced me. Said he refused to have a wife that couldn't have children." The tears came flowing out intensely.

Ratchet got up and slightly unsure what to do, he had dealt with crying femmes in the past, but this was different. His processor searched the Internet and saw that a best way to comfort a woman was to hug her. He wasn't a hugger. But he did so anyways. He could hear her breath hitch and sob.

"All this time, I thought there was something wrong with me. I come back from the dead, I have these abilities that drives me nuts, I mean, all I thought was when I married him was that I would have a normal life, maybe even grow old and die naturally. He just…left me." She cried softly.

Ratchet frowned. Don't the humans on this earth value marriage? On Cybertron it was unheard of. Sparkmates bond for life, it was sacred to many, even the Decepticons, as despicable as they are, value it. What do they call it here on Earth? Marriage Counseling? It was rare to see Cybertronians to have disputes such as that. Femmes were well respected back then. It was a crime to go against Femmes. They carry the young sparklings and they raise them to be good mechs or femmes. Femmes keep the family unit together.

"I hate Sector Seven." She finally said after she stopped crying.

He had her fluids on him, but that didn't matter.

"Sector Seven turned me into this…freak…all I want is a normal life…is that too much to ask for Ratch?" She said as she leaned back taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

Ratchet had to agree. "No. What Sector Seven did to you was unforgivable."

He felt his spark contract at the broken woman that was in front of him.

"We can't change the past, Phoenix. But I'm certain that we could change your future." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. At this, Ratchet could see that she was like a little sparkling who is lost in a world of adults. She said once that she was abandoned when she was a small child. No parents to speak of, growing up in a cold world with no one to look to. He placed his hand on her head affectionately.

"You are still here. You moved on haven't you?" He asked.

Nyx bitterly chuckled. "After the 'Nam War, I came back to New York. I was walking down a street and I saw him." She said looking down at the floor again.

"Turned out he remarried a brown-haired woman and he had 4 kids with her." She looked up with an angry face.

"I walked right past him and he didn't even recognized me. I guess I have moved on. We did love each other once. I guess it wasn't enough." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Now that I think about it…my life really did turn out for the better. I met you guys didn't I?" She smiled at him.

"Maybe I should thank the All-Spark sometime. I met you guys and I'm with beings that live as long as I do." She chuckled.

Ratchet let a rare smile on his face and ruffled her hair, eliciting a giggle from her.

"You have a point. Phoenix, keep in mind that you have us to come to." He said as he hugged the woman again.

"Thanks Ratch. I appreciate it." She said as she shifted on the chair again.

"So…you gonna take my blood now?" She asked.

Ratchet nodded. "After this, you WILL go to bed, youngling." He ordered sternly, but his eyes gave away a little concern for her.

She gave a half-hearted salute.

"Yessir." She smiled.

* * *

A couple of weeks of tests later, Nyx FINALLY found those pesky files that she so desperately wanted. They were hidden in an old metal filing cabinet that looked like it has seen better days. She mostly hung out with Ratchet for the time being. Optimus was with Morshower discussing about a new base. She was excited about it. The Autobots were getting tired of the small Sector Seven Base. Ironhide was especially glad that they would be moving out. Depending on where they will go, there will be a lot of target practice for Ironhide once they get out of here. His trigger finger has been itching for two months now; no one knows when he may snap. Luckily it won't take too long for Morshower and Optimus to find a secluded place to be for the new base.

The tests that Nyx had done, well it was interesting to say the least. She had to get a complete physical by Ratchet. Everywhere. At least nothing major was wrong with her. Ratchet had asked her if she had broken any bones before, when she said yes, he got confused.

"You have absolutely no evidence of bone fractures or bone healings. It's as if it never happened." He said to her.

Great. Not only can she die and come back to life, her bones apparently would look like new even _after _they would get broken. The scars that she once had before her testing in S7 (She was clumsy even when she was a child) disappeared after her first death. She felt a little too perfect. Every soldier here at base has scars and stories to tell. Now…her blood on the other hand is a different story. When Ratchet took a vial of her blood, it was a strange color. It was more of a light purple, rather than a deep maroon red of human blood. Nyx couldn't help but stare at her arm where the blood came from. She couldn't help but be curious about it.

She was going through the papers in the Medbay. Ratchet was working on Ironhide. It was time for the Autobots to have their check up. She looked up to the beakers that were on her desk that held her blood. Ratchet had a theory that the All Spark Experiments that was tested on her changed her biology over time. But she recalled her blood being red many times before…what was so different about her now? She yawned and told herself that she'll think about it later. She turned back to the papers that were in front of her, taking out a batch of black and white pictures, she observed them. There was on picture that showed her looking at the camera with dead, dark, eyes, stringy blond hair, and wearing tight white pants and a top heavy shirt, she grimaced at what she looked like back then. She looked like a skeleton in this picture, looking at the date, _April 17__th__ 1942. _Sunken cheeks and her bones were showing. She looked at the description on the papers.

_April 17__th__, 1942: Subject 27's 29__th__ take in the Cube's water. It's the third week of having her as a test for Project Aindrias. She lost more than half her body weight; this is common for the test subjects who have been exposed to the waters for a short amount of time. With the diet that we put her on, she will regain her weight and we will be starting her on the soldiers training. We also have her doing studies, teaching her to write clearly and how to speak, as the short-term effects include loss of vocals. We'll give her a day off to wander the base to regain her strength. We need her back into the waters on Saturday. I have a feeling that 27 will be a success. The other subjects felt nausea and contracted colds and other illnesses for the durations of the tests until the fourth month. She hasn't contracted anything yet. We may just succeed at making a Super Soldier yet. _

Nyx's nose wrinkled at the note. She'd rather forget what happened to her, but she wanted to find these doctors that did this to her and reverse this curse. Her face was contorted into a frown and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Your face will get stuck that way if you keep it up fleashling." She heard Ironhide's voice.

She looked up expecting to see the metal face of her friend but she fell out of her chair as she could see a man in front of her.

"Holy mother of…don't do that!" She growled.

The man in front of her chuckled. "If I knew you'd scare easily, I've would have done it sooner." He said smiling.

That voice…

"Ironhide?" She asked confused.

He nodded. _"Wow…he actually got himself a holoform." _She thought as she got up and dusted herself off.

He was taller than her, around the same height as Ratchet, but more on the muscle side and his skin was tan. He was wearing black pants, white muscle shirt and a leather jacket with dog tags, short raggedy black hair and he had a scar that went down the middle of his left eye that reached his chin, and two more that went down the left side of his face across his cheekbones. He looked rugged but it seemed to fit him.

"Wow…nice holoform." she said as he reached out to her. She took his hand and helped her up.

"Geez, what are you made of steel? Wait…don't answer that." She said as she held her head.

She was already tired. Going over those papers were tiring her out.

Irohide chuckled. "You know Rachet will throw a fit if you haven't been recharging _like _you are supposed to." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"Geez, it's not like Ratchet's like my Dad." She muttered.

Ironhide lifted a coarse eyebrow.

She sniggered. "Okay, I'll go to be early tonight this time. I narrowly avoided the 'Wrench of Doom' last time." She said fondly.

Ratchet was in his holoform when he threw a small wench at her. Barely missed her by a hair and she went straight to bed. No wonder Ironhide called him 'Ratchet the Hatchet'.

"I hope so." She heard Ratchet's holoform behind her.

"It's nice to know that I care." Ratchet said with sarcasm. Ironhide chuckled at Nyx's bored face.

"Well, I just want to go over a couple more papers. By the way, how are the other holoforms working out?" She asked. Ratchet's holoforms for all the autobots were working well, but they weren't exactly perfect, still being in the prototype phase. They could have them on for a maximum of two days before shutting down to recharge. And they can't have organic food yet to convert into energon.

"I have two more to work on. Optimus and Bumblebee are next to being worked on for them." He said as he wipes his glasses on his lab coat.

He didn't mention Jazz. Just thinking about him made her throat clench. In Ratchet's spare time, he worked into the late hours on Jazz's body piecing him back together. It was hard and tedious work, but it had to be done.

"What have you been looking at?" He asked as he reached for the bundle of pictures that she laid out.

"I've been going over the papers. I'm surprised that they haven't been turned to dust yet." She said bitterly.

Ironhide also grabbed a couple of pictures and looked them over.

"The femme in these pictures is you? You look like a protoform in these pictures." Ironhide sneered.

"Indeed. Your weight must've been around 50 pounds in these pictures." Ratchet said as he looked at them.

"Well, when they started to test on me, my weight went down. It wasn't until after the 9th month of testing that I slowly started to gain weight back. After that, my weight has been steady ever since." She said as she picked up a note. It was saying something that her heartbeat was fluctuating on one day.

"Humans. They are a violent race." Ironhide said as he put the pictures down.

"We are not so different. Remember when we were trying to get off Cybertron and we couldn't find Grimlock and his crew? We had to send in Jazz and Cliffjumper off to the Sea of Rust to find them. When they didn't find them, they were fighting Decepticons and Incescticons that Shockwave created." Ratchet said as he put down the pictures.

Ironhide scoffed. "At least Grimlock and his crew managed to escape him." He said.

Nyx was totally lost. "Um…what?" She asked trying to get more information from the two mechs.

Their faces were pulled into deep thought and she took that as a signal to get out.

"Okay you two, I'll ask for war stories later. I'm going to bed." She said as she got up and started toward the door.

"Phoenix, I'll be doing another check up on you tomorrow. Afterwards, you will train with Ironhide." Ratchet said as he looked through the **Project Aindrias **file.

"What? Are you crazy Ratchet? You _want _me to die again?" She asked as she looked at Ironhide.

He was smugly grinning. "Great, I'm taking soldier lessons from a trigger happy weapons master." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"If you want to stay alive while being in the midst of a Decepticon, you'll need training." Ironhide said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I have training 'Hide. I've been in the military for almost 60 years, remember?" She said trying to prove a point.

"You almost got killed again in Mission City, you need to brush up on your skills." Ironhide smirked.

She looked to Ratchet for help and he just shrugged.

"You sell-out." She glared. She left the Medbay while the two mechs were chuckling at her demise.

She was going to have a rough week.

* * *

Nyx was in the Mess Hall with Lennox and his crew. They all were sporting bruises and aching muscles from Ironhide's 'Training Regime.'

"Oh man…I can't feel my legs!" A Hispanic man spoke. The man, Fig, was moaning while rubbing his legs.

"You can't feel your legs? I can barely feel my arms. Damn, who would've thought that Ironhide would put us through hell? I swear that mech is sadistic." Another man said. Charlie was his name.

"Oh you whiners…" Nyx muttered as she stabbed her chicken casserole.

She could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap a better argument than that. They shouldn't be complaining. She had to do _twice the work _than the others.

"I swear he's softer on the girl than us men." Charlie said.

She glared at him and he flinched.

"Charles, give Nyx a break, she's part of the team, and she's tired too." Epps said sticking up for her.

She yawned a thank you and popped an apple slice in her mouth.

"Besides, we have to be prepared for Decepticons at all times. We don't know when they will strike." Lennox reasoned.

"Still, this is worse than the training they put us through back in boot camp." Charlie muttered.

Nyx couldn't help but giggle. She had her fair share of training from human drill sergeants. Ironhide was a hundred times worse. Now used to his regime, she was faster and more flexible. She could climb up his leg in less than thirty seconds and flipped onto his shoulder and gave him a one-two punch to the helm. It didn't hurt Ironhide, but her hands were slightly sore. She could feel her body adjusting to the new movements that she learned. From holding guns and aiming for a small target while jumping into the air in a flip to being silent as the grave when it comes to stealth procedures.

"So Nyx, I heard you've been hanging around with the Doc bot for a while. Can we ask why?" Epps asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Nyx held up a finger while swallowing the casserole, signaling that they have to wait for her answer.

"I'll be helping out with the repairs of the Autobots. I have to learn how the Cybertronian body works. Surprisingly, their bodies are similar to ours. It's quite fascinating." She said smiling.

She got along with the crew just fine. Charlie and Fig decided to go to the rec room to chill there for a while. Lennox and Epps were talking with her.

"So Nyx…what's it like to never die?" Epps asked.

She looked at him curiously. He seemed genuinely interested about her. Lennox was listening in too. She looked to and fro at the men. Realizing that she wasn't getting out of this, she answered.

"It's…hard to explain. I mean, with my condition you'd think 'Wow…I wish I could live as long as she can.' No. It really sucks. If you get shot 20 times, you would feel each shot going through your systems and suddenly you wake up and and see your comrades dead around you. Then you have to pick each bullet out of your wounds, let me tell you, it's painful as hell." She said truthfully.

"On another hand, I had friends that I really enjoyed being with in the past, but I had to leave in a certain amount of time before they figured out that I couldn't age like them." She said as she ate another apple slice, the sweet juices filling her mouth.

Somehow it tasted a bit bitter to her.

"Many of my friends that I had are in their ripe 80s or 90s. They lived their lives to the fullest. They will die and go somewhere to heaven. Me? I die and then wake up in a ditch, a morgue, a coffin…" She said frowning.

Her appetite was gone and she pushed her plate away.

Lennox shifted uncomfortably at the table.

"I didn't realize that…it was hard on you." He said feeling sorry for chewing her out when he found that she couldn't die.

"Girl, you stuck in limbo." Epps said as he dug into his burger.

She rolled her eyes. At least they understood.

"Nyx, no matter what happens to us, we will always be friends." Lennox said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled contently, she felt like a burden has been lifted off her shoulders.

"So…Grandma Nyx, will you start baking cookies for the base then?" Epps chuckles. She gave him a glare that could make men pee their pants.

"I should get Annabelle to start calling you 'Grandma' too." Lennox said thoughtfully.

"Oh great, you are in on this too? You guys suck. I'm going to Ratchet." She said as she grabbed her tray of food and tossed it.

"Grandma Nyx! I hope to see cookies next time!"

Epps barely made it out of the Mess Hall with her on his heels. Lennox just laughed at Epps getting smacked on the arm by Nyx, chiding him that she was still a young woman. While Nyx was thankful, ever so thankful for the friends she has. Feeling that she has achieved something in her long life was well worth it.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Whoo! I'm on a roll here! I think...i hope this chapter made sense to you as it did to me, we jumped into Phoenix's past to see what happened to her and why she couldn't have children. CURSE YOU SECTOR SEVEN! CURSE YOU! Now the Nyx/Ratchet moment i thought was cute Parent/child moment. If you couldn't tell Ratchet thinks of her as a sparkling that lost her parents. He basically adopted her in a sense. So YEA for Daddy Ratchet! I hope the holoforms were pretty good too, i had a rough time trying to work them out but hopefully they work! Now there are a couple of **Transformers ** tidbits in this chapter that i hope you will notice, if you don't, no cookie for you. XD And Nyx HATES being called Grandma Nyx. Does she look like a grandma? No. She looked like a young woman who ages gracefully..._very VERY _gracefully...oh who am i kidding, she can't age at all. XD Now on to the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**A random Guest: **_Uh...i totally did not get that. But i'm glad that you didn't roast in the sun. XD

_**Lina Marie: **_Oh Don't worry, Jazz will be explained soon. XD

_**Kae88: **_Gosh i hate politics! But i had my bro and a friend of my to help me out with that part of the chapter. It was hard, but Nyx BOMBED that political official and sent them packing. XD

_**Autobot ShiShi: **_Yes, like a boss is right, and yes, I do like SNSD, (More commonly known as Girl's Generation) i have one of their albums. :)

_**Bee4ever: **_She should've punched those pansy officials, but that would reflect badly on her so she had to keep her anger in. If you have never seen **Beast Wars/Machines ** i highly recommend it. Many think that it was the worst (The Beast wars II anime was horrible) But the CGI was pretty good. :)

_**Keepingthematbay: **_Yeah, Galloway will have a fit. But i'm not giving away information about that. XD And again, thank you for the Fan Art! :D

_**HanamiKaze: **_Its hard to find a good 'Sam's Sister' Story. I lost partial interest in those a while back. And you WERE serious about going to stop following? You make me cry. T_T But Hey, Jazz will be coming into the picture soon, so i know the Jazz Lovers out there will squeal in joy. XD

And that's it for the **shout outs! **Now as some people have speculated, Jazz may be coming back, but how? I'm not telling ;) Now there is a poll on my profile **_Final Four! Who do YOU think Nyx will be paired up with? _ **I only had 11 people vote and that's not enough for me here, so i hope you guy can vote! If you are interested in seeing some fan art go to **keepingthematbay dot wordpress dot com **and you will find some cool art that she made! If you want to make fan art, go ahead and remember let me know so that others can see what a great job you did! Remember to leave **detailed reviews and ****opinions! **They make me happy! :D

_**QUESTION TIME!: **_How did you stumble upon my _**SILVER HEART **_ fic? Why do you follow it and what makes it seem interesting to you? Another question, If Nyx was an Decepticon from Cybertron, would she turn to the Autobot side given her past or would she stay a Decepticon?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Nyx woke up in the desert dreamscape again; she didn't think that she would be here since she was shot two months ago. Sitting up, she looked around the crags and the faces of the rocks that seemed to echo; looking heavenward she saw beautiful colors. Purples, blues, yellows, reds, they all meshed into a haze she couldn't help but smile and that there were clouds that spread across the skies and the horizon. She didn't see the All Spark here. She didn't know how long she walked, or where she went, she just _walked._ She heard the voices again, but they were softer and gentle this time and much more clearer.

_"There she is." _

_"Little Well." _

_"The Second All Spark." _

_"Such a precious little one." _

Nyx felt a little uncomfortable with those voices. She was lost in her thoughts until she fell off a cliff. She expected to keep falling but she wasn't. As she opened her eyes, the sight around her was a treat to see. She was floating in a cloud of sparks. Pulsing, living sparks. They were like little balls of light with blue electricity sparks flowing around them.

She felt breathless. The song 'Higher' by Creed came to mind. She chuckled and she sang a little bit.

"Can you…take me higher? To a place where blind men see? Can you take me higher? To a place where…borders meet." She sang a little.

She giggled as a couple of sparks came up to her and snuggled themselves against her body. She felt elated being around these sparks. She could feel their happiness and calmness. She reached out to hold a spark and it let her. She brought it close to her face and she could see something inside that spark. She saw a young cybertronian femme who was with her creators and was hugging them. She could feel the tears come to her eyes. Is this what Cybertron was like before the war, family units that cared greatly for each other, never fighting?

_'But if this spark is here…what is this place?" _she thought.

"It is your mind." She heard the voice of the All Spark.

She turned around, seeing the femme that looked so much like her.

"All Spark." She breathed out.

She nodded tiredly. Nyx let the little spark go and floated over to All Spark.

"Welcome Phoenix." She said giving her a small smile.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We are in the Matrix. A place where sparks, or _souls _as you humans call it, go when we die." She said softly.

She looked so tired. Nyx floated closely to the more beautiful being and gasped. All Spark was cracked. Nyx could see the prominent cracks that split across her body. Some were burns on her thighs and upper arms, there were deep gashes elsewhere.

"Your body!" She couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I've taken worse beatings than this." She said looking at her from under her lashes.

"I don't have much time to spend with you, but I have a little surprise for you." She said as she held out a fist.

Nyx was curious. All Spark's long spindly fingers revealed a particularly large spark. It was about the size of both of Nyx's fists. It looked very familiar to her.

"J-Jazz?" She spoke uncertainly.

The spark reacted and flew toward her.

_"'Ey Shawty! What took yo' so long?"_ She heard the familiar twang of a certain saboteur.

She felt her face break out into a bright smile.

"JAZZ!" She cried as she held out her hands to hold the spark.

_"Ah 'ave been tryin' to get yo' attention fer a while now. Yah nevah replied." _The spark said.

She scoffed. "I couldn't hear you." She said honestly.

All Spark chuckled. "You couldn't hear him because you weren't stilling your mind. If you are calm and still young one, you would be able to hear the sparks." She explained.

Well, that made sense like mud. She was still confused. All Spark seemed to notice this and floated to her.

"What I mean is, right now, your mind is a complete blank. You are here deep in your mind to see the Matrix and the sparks." She explained.

_"Huh, I guess I should thank Ironhide for pushing me hard than." _She thought.

"Wait! I heard a voice back there on the rocks that I was the Second All Spark. What does that mean?" She asked.

All Spark tilted her head.

"I'm afraid that is a question for another time." She said closing her eyes. She floated away from Nyx and disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking with you!" She shouted. Nothing replied back.

"Great." She muttered.

_"Ey, Shawty, 's okay. The All Spark's eons older than yah, she still 'as a job tah do." _Jazz said.

Nyx looked down at the spark she held in her hand, she felt like another burden was placed on her. She felt more presences behind her and saw all the sparks flying over to her like lambs following a shepherd.

_"Shawty, don't worry 'bout it fer now. Ah'm sure da answers will come soon." _He said shining brightly to comfort her.

"Thanks Jazz. I truly thought you were dead." She said holding him close to her face.

_"Well, Ya gave meh quite an earful when I was dying. Sorry fer puttin' yah through dat." _He said guiltily. She chuckled, forgetting the frustration of the All Spark disappearing from her.

"It's okay Jazz. I just was going through grief. You _EVER _do that again, I'll turn you into scrap metal before you know it." She playfully glared.

_"Not if Ratchet da Hatchet gets ta meh first." _He shuddered in her hands.

She giggled as she looked around. She could feel the warmth of the sparks around her – it gave her a tingling feeling- and she felt safe. She never felt safe when she was traveling to get away from towns that could find out her secrets if she stayed to long. Here, she felt like she could stay forever.

"Jazz…I have an idea of how to bring you back to life." She said to the spark in her hands.

She could feel it get warmer. _"Shawty, Ah wasn't sup'osed ta offline." _He said.

"You damn right that you weren't supposed to die. Do you have any idea how we felt?" She scolded him.

The spark shrunk a little bit. _ "Ah was just doin' mah job. Ah had to dis'ract Megatron to get ya out of his grimy claws." _He said defensively.

Nyx's mind went reeling. Jazz wanted to save her? She scoffed.

"Okay, you get less punishment from me, but I can't count on Ratchet hitting you over and over again after he fixes you, Short Bus." She said poking the spark.

_"Ah can feel dat. And don't call meh short." _He muttered.

She giggled. "Aw, is Jazz sensitive about his height?" She chuckled.

_"I'm not dat short." _He proclaimed.

"I'm joking Jazz." She said smiling and giggling.

_"So what 'appens now?" _He asked. Nyx thought for a little bit.

"Well, like I said, I'm going to try and bring you back to life. I'm not sure how to do it though." She said looking up at the skies.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll bring you back." She said softly.

_"Aw Shawty, Ah didn't think ya cared." _The spark glowed warmly in her hands.

Nyx giggled. "I don't. I just want to bring you back to life so I can kick your aft." She smiled.

_"Scrap." _He said jokingly.

Nyx smiled and held his spark close to her chest and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nyx was with Optimus Prime and Morshower were in the debriefing room of the Hoover Dam base. She was typing in potential locations to find a base that would be sufficient enough that is out of the way of civilization and well off enough to use as a base for the new NEST (Non Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty). It was thanks to Will Lennox that NEST was made possible. Morshower promoted him to Major and field commander (Nyx was the one that suggested that he could handle it). She tossed out potential locations such as, the Canary Islands, Madagascar, and a few other islands that seems either too small for NEST's purposes, or that fact that it was populated enough that it was impossible, people would ask questions about giant robots. That and NEST had to get permission from that country to make the navel base there.

"Any luck Agent Lazarus?" Morshower asked as he walked up to her staring at the screen.

Oh yes, not only was she a liaison for the Autobots, she was also a field agent. Whatever missions involve at least one of the Autobots to go to a specific place where there are possible Decepticons in hiding; she was the one to get out there and stealthily sneak in the shadows before anyone else was to enter. The name 'Lazarus' fit her. Though she'd rather stick with her name 'Phoenix' but it didn't seem badass enough.

She shook her head.

"Actually, I did." She said bringing up a picture of an island.

It was a footprint shaped outline located south of the equator in the central Indian Ocean.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Morshower said, as he leaned on his palms on the table.

"It's the only place I could find that's away from civilization. Granted it's in the British Territory, but we already stationed the US Navy there and I'm sure the British Intelligence Agency would work with us on this." She said as she placed her hands on her back and popped the bones.

She was having nightmares again. Being in the tank of water, having unknown substances being shot up her bloodstream, and the worst, seeing Benny again and he shouting at her that she didn't deserve to live the long life that she now currently has. She shook her head to rid of those thoughts and looked behind her.

Morshower looked up at Optimus. "What do you think Prime? Give us about 6 more months and we will have the tightest security for NEST. The All Spark shard will be locked up tight." Morshower said as he suggested the idea to Optimus.

Optimus' faceplates crinkled in thought. He must be looking up a few things for Diego Garcia.

"It is satisfactory. Though I believe that if we wait any longer, tensions will break." Optimus said as he smiled a little.

Nyx laughed. Optimus was right. Ironhide was getting tired of the cramped space of the Hoover Dam and nearly blasted a door open in frustration.

The query of the All Spark shard was released to General Morshower not too long ago. The Government promised that the All Spark Shard would be under the protection of the highest ranked soldiers and tightest security systems in the world. Nyx had some doubts. Government officials were pigs and they want power, they had asked Optimus to reveal information that contributed to taking down the Decepticons. She scoffed a little. They also wanted to weaponry systems that the Autobots have. Optimus flat out refused to service the humans with the technology that the Autobots have. Claiming that should they give the technology out, humans would be in many worse wars than they have had in the past.

"All right, as soon as we confirm things with the BIA, we'll start building the bases there." He said as he looked back at the screen that held the picture of Diego Garcia.

Sighing to herself, she leaned against the iron railing back of the high floor; unfortunately she heard a groan and the bar gave way. She didn't have time to react as she fell.

Closing her eyes tightly, she thought to herself, _"Oh great, dying after falling off a 45 foot high floor, what a stupid death." _

But instead of splattering all over the floor, she felt herself crash and hit metal instead. Of course, this didn't mean she got out unscathed. She hit her head, feeling her skull split open. She felt the violet blood drip down her face as she slowly sat up.

"Lazarus! You okay?" Morshower asked as she felt herself being lifted up.

"Yeah, other than the fact that my head spilt open, I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

She looked up at Optimus who caught her.

"Thanks for making sure I don't go splat Big Bot. That would've felt really unpleasant." She said as she could feel her head wound slowly stitch itself up.

She glared at the placed where the iron bar was.

"This place has so many safety violations, it's not funny." She said as she wiped her face with her hand then looking down at the violet blood.

"Phoenix! You alright?" Morshower asked.

She looked up at him with a frown. "Oh yeah, you know, I love jumping off of heights and killing myself just for the hell of it." She said as she held her head.

"I'll take you to Ratchet right now, you need that wound to be look at." Optimus said.

"Yeah I think that would be best right now." She said as a headache started to set in.

"I'll give BIA the pitch of Deigo Garcia. Thank for helping Lazarus." Morshower said as he saluted her. She gave a mock salute as Optimus whisked her away from the room and set on his way to Ratchet's medbay.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Phoenix." Optimus said as he looked down at her.

She flushed as his gaze landed on her.

"I've had worse." She muttered as she looked at the violet blood on her hands again.

It amazed her and disgusted her at the same time. It once again, proved that she was a freak of nature. She leaned against Optimus' servos, heaving a sigh. After finding those papers, Morshower had a few people set their sights to find the doctors that tested on her from back in the 1940s. She was excited yet a little anxious at the same time. She couldn't understand most of the side note that the doctors would write separately from the original notes. They used codenames and substitutions. Most likely to throw off enemy eyes and send them in circles. Each Doctor had a specific way on writing down information that was in hand with her, Subject 27.

"Are you feeling well Phoenix?" Optimus spoke to her.

She looked up and sighed. "I'm just thinking. Not long ago I was looking over the papers that held information about me. I can't decipher them worth a damn. I wonder how long it will take to find those doctors? I have a bone to pick with them." She said as she felt the biting pain of the head wound starting to seal itself together.

She took in a deep breath hoping that the pain will go away momentarily.

"I believe the term that you humans use is 'Patience is a Virtue.' I believe that it applies to you." He said smiling.

"Ha! I've waited over 80 years to give those doctors a piece of my mind." She said as she punched a fist in her left palm.

She realized that her temperament has been shortened since after the Mission city incident, but she had a good reason to. She couldn't blame the autobots for the recent events, but she could blame Sector Seven for all the things that she went through.

She sighed again. All this anger is not good for her. It was bringing her down to a new low and she needed to calm down a bit more. She would rather be out shooting targets or something to get rid of her anger. She didn't realize that she was glaring at Optimus' thumb for the past five minutes.

"Phoenix? Are you listening?" He asked. She sharply looked up at Optimus and a sharp pain radiated in her neck that she cried in pain.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing the muscle that was in pain.

"Sorry Optimus. I've been pretty lost in my mind lately. All this…scrap that is going on just takes time to take in." She said as she rubbed the spot on her head that healed up. Though she still had her blood on her hands.

"It would seem that you have been busy with most of the work around here Phoenix. We appreciate your help immensely." He said sincerely.

Nyx blushed a little. She wasn't usually thanked when she did a job.

"Well, someone has to help out. If you think about it, you guys are here to stay…right?" She asked.

"If your government will allow us to stay, we will stay. Earth has much to offer and as long as its inhabitants are our allies, we will protect them from the Decepticons." Optimus said with a bit of pride.

Nyx chuckled as she leaned against his digits. "And one very special human out of Seventy billion to help out whatever may be." She said tiredly.

She and Optimus fell into a comfortable silence as they reached the medbay. She heard a high-pitched mechanical squeal behind the door.

"What the hell?" Nyx said turning to look where the sound came from.

"Oh quit your whining Bumblebee. Don't make me bring out my wrench and knock you out like I did last time. Take it like a mech." She could hear Ratchet say.

"Sweet, Bumblebee is here." Nyx smiled, forgetting her headache and sharp pins and needles that were running up her spine.

"It would appear so." Optimus said with a smirk.

"My bet is that Sam is here too. Wouldn't surprise me." She laughed.

They entered the medbay and lo and behold, Bumblebee was on the berth with Ratchet at his side working on his left leg.

"Stop squirming, don't make me put you into stasis." Ratchet warned as Bumblebee tried to get away from Ratchet's servos, he stilled at the warning.

As Optimus walked closer to Racthet, Bumblebee gave a chirp of greeting.

_**"Hello little lady. – SIR YES SIR!" **_She heard voice tracks from him.

Ratchet looked behind and saw the two of them walking up to him.

"Ah, Optimus, you are up next…" He did a double take at Nyx.

"Nyx, you are bleeding. Set her down near Sam." He gestured to the far side from Bumblebee.

She looked up and Optimus and she could tell that he was uneasy about getting a check-up from 'Ratchet the Hatchet'. She couldn't help it, she chuckled to herself as she remembered Ironhide telling her that Ratchet was the best medic in his field, but his bedside manner was to be feared. As she was being put down, her eyes spotted Sam and she waved at him. "Hey Sam!" She smiled as she got off of Optimus' servos and went up to him to the mini-bay for when Ratchet need to look at some soldiers who also needs check-ups. Surprisingly, he's doing pretty well with the knowledge of the human body.

"Hey Sam! Finally got away from Judy, I'll take it?" Nyx joked as she pulled up a chair.

He frowned at her. "You have no…idea how hard it was to tell her that I will be gone for only one day. She already threw a fit when I got home. I was grounded Nyx…for three months. And you are covered in pink." Sam complained.

"Hey, you survived a robot battle Sam…actually that would look good on your resume. And this 'pink' you call it, I prefer light purple, is actually my blood. " Nyx grinned.

Sam stared at her blankly as if he was expecting a joke… she wasn't joking. Feeling awkward about the subject, he changed it.

"By the way Nyx…when are you coming home?" He asked.

Nyx was about to reply that she would be coming home soon, but realized that since she left Tranquility and stayed with the Autobots since the Mission City Incident, her house was empty…then,

"Oh my gosh! My Home!"

She had been so engrossed into her work and obsession about Sector Seven that she completely forgot about her home. Thoughts started to run through her mind as she thought about the bills that she may have been getting and hasn't been paid in 5 months, the food that was in her fridge that was most likely rotting away (She really liked that fridge, it was at the top of it's line in the 1960s.), the DUST. Oh no, the dust that may have accumulated since she has been gone. She went into shock. She always made sure that the homes she would buy over the years would always be clean. She made sure of that. She learned that a nice clean house, no one would suspect anything.

"My home must be filled with cobwebs and dust…I'm a horrible home owner." She moaned as she placed her head in her hands, felling her dried blood cracking on her skin.

"Gosh, The bills. I need to move out anyways." She said as she looked up at the high ceiling.

"Wait…you're moving?" Sam asked. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well considering the fact that I haven't been to work for the past five months, I'm pretty sure I'm fired from all my jobs. I'll have to talk to Morshower about that. Damn it. I hate moving." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Besides Sam, Wouldn't it be strange if your next door neighbor came home after being gone for 5 months without any notice? Besides, I don't really trust most of the military guys here to move all my stuff." She said thinking at a fast pace.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, everything is how you left it." Sam said as he stretched.

"Yes, well I have to clean _everything _before packing up." She said as she rubbed her head. The headache that was pounding was killing her.

Then, "Phoenix, are you well?" She heard the familiar voice of Optimus.

She turned in her seat and, for the third time in a month, she was scared to death from the Holoforms of the Autobots. She fell of her seat in shock and glared at the holoform in front of her. It was clear to see whom this holoform came from.

Optimus Prime's holoform was definitely something. Out of all the Autobots that she knew, Optimus was the tallest. He was around 6'5 and his build was muscular. He was wearing blue Levi's, blue shirt and his jacket had the same color scheme as his alt form, his black boots shined like a new penny. His hair was a navy blue black color and he had slight stubble around his jaw. He had some notable scars. One scar reached from his left hairline down to his jaw, another was a short sharp one on his right cheek, and the last one she could identify was from the bottom of his jaw to his collarbone and disappeared underneath his shirt. He wore dog tags just like Ironhide. The last characteristic that identified all the Autobots was the electrical blue eyes.

"Damn it all Optimus, what is with you Autobots and scaring the life out of me." She said as she got up to turned around only to give another shout of surprise as a young man appeared before here.

He gave her a bright smile and she was reminded of a certain Camaro that would do the same puppy dog look. He was sandy blond haired and blue eyed. He had a scar that was slashed across his throat. Wearing blue jeans and a grey shirt, it fit to his toned body, over his torso he was wearing a yellow and black leather jacket, and dog tags dangled from his neck.

"Damn it!" She said as she backed up.

What is WITH the autobots sneaking up on her? After calming down, Ratchet looked her over making sure there was no real damage. She healed up just fine and was allowed the day off.

She was in here room figuring out what to do about moving all her stuff again. She really didn't want to uproot, but since she climbed into Bee's alt form that fateful day, she knew it was done for. She sat down and heaved a big sigh. Things were going smoothly. NEST will be established at Diego Garcia and they will be protecting the world from the Decepticons. Now top everything off with Jack Danial's whisky for her and life will be great. Unfortunately, the next week… she never realized that she would be facing her fears.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Well this was a hard chapter to work on, if it sucks, i'm sorry, stress does that to me. BUT YOU GOT TO SEE JAZZ! In his spark form! YEA! :D So she now has a couple of jobs and her home is now accumulating dust and that just grinds her gears. BWAHAHA! Now we will be meeting a few people in the next chapter that will be haunting her. Can you guess who they will be? What do you think may happen? The new arc will be coming up in the future and it is not pretty. And LOL at the Autobots sneaking up behind her. XD Now for the **SHOUT OUTS!:**

_**Bee4ever: **_** '**Grandma Nyx' never gets old. And it won't be the last that she will be called that. XD

_**Kae88: **_I'm glad that you like the Description of Ratchet! It took me some thinking about how to describe him accurately. XD

_**Keepingthematbay: **_Her blood problem will be described eventually. As for her sleeping problems, they will be increased sooner or later. XD As for Epps calling her Grandma Nyx, it really does ring a bell. XD

_**Angel3055: **_Yes, Ny'x Ex is a huge Jack Ass. That and the fact that she couldn't have children is what really took her down the deep end. She couldn't have children and the idiot who married her left her for someone else. How harsh is that?

OKAY! We are done with this chapter! Get ready for the next chapter, because we are going into the life of Nyx! Remember the _**POLL**_ that i have on my profile to find out _**WHAT DO YOU THINK NYX WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH? **_What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will she go home and rage war on the decepti-dust bunnies? WILL SHE EVER HEAR AN AUTOBOT HOLOFORM BEHIND HER FOR ONCE? See you next chapter! :D

_**QUESTION TIME!**_: Do **_YOU _ **Have an Autobot/Decepticon OC? If so, describe your OC and why you created him/her?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

There was a green light that was used as an only light source for a room, glowing ominously; shadows were being bent in every direction. In the middle of the room was large cylinder filled completely with water of an unearthly shade of green. Inside this cylinder…was a young girl. She couldn't be any more than 12 years old, perhaps younger. Stripped of any clothing, she stayed in fetal position as she lay in suspended animation. Her green eyes were half closed. Her hair was black as night. There were two people in the shadows.

"Is Project Facsimile a success then?" One of the shadows spoke. Its voice was a young tenor, but it held such grinning evil, the skin crawled up the other man's spine. He knew not to anger the man.

"Yes, every test is a success so far. We will soon bring the Project into the more…physical aspect of the test soon. Such as walking and talking. But we have a slight problem." The older voice said shakily.

"What?" The young voice said calmly…but it cut through the silence like a knife.

"Um… you see sir…the subject isn't fully awake. Her brain functions are high enough for her skills, but for some reason…she won't awake." The older voice stuttered.

"What. Do. I. Pay. You. For? To sit around and do nothing?" The voice hissed.

"I'm sorry sir, we have been working on this project for a while now…but this is the only success we've had since…" A blow was heard throughout the room.

"I want results! That _thing _better be awake by the end of the week. What about the other subjects?" The voice said venomously.

A clink was echoed through the room.

"Er… the other four subjects are still in the progress of growing… But they definitely are growing quickly." The older voice said shakily.

The shadow finally moved up to the cylinder.

"Perfect. Soon we will have the perfect super soldiers." The young voice said pleasantly.

You could practically hear the man's smile creak into a terrifying grin.

"With Sector Seven out of the way, we can finally plow through and bring forth the product of our hard work. They stopped their project on orders of the President, but we never did. My great Grandfather was called crazy, but he was right. The ultimate super soldier is a tool. We will train them to get rid of their emotions. They will follow every order without question." He purred.

The other shadow was shuffling on his feet uncomfortably.

"They will never notice that a child is the perfect super soldier. It's brilliant! Ages 10 through 18 and compliant to our demands…Kingston!" The man growled.

In the shadows, Kingston stood up straight as his boss came near him.

"Y-yes Sir?" He said as he gritted his teeth.

"I want Subject Emerald ready by the end of this week. If she doesn't wake up until then, MAKE her wake up. I don't care if you have to use electro shock therapy to do so. You WILL wake her up. If you don't, well then that's a shame. I have others that can replace you." The shadow said flippantly as he turned and walked away from the cylinder. Kingston swallowed at the threat.

"Y-yes sir. I'll m-make sure of it." He stuttered.

"You better. If you'll excuse me, I have other jobs to do. I'll be back Kingston." He said as the shadow opened the door and left the room.

After the door closed, the room plunged into darkness again with the green glow. Kingston rubbed the tender part of his face where he was hit. He had to keep working. He looked back as the subject, _"No! She's not a subject! She's just a little girl!" _He tried to reason in his mind, and sighed. He was no fan of torture…but if he doesn't do it…someone else will do something much worse that he can.

_"Why did I take this job, if it means to take and kidnap children?"_

* * *

Nyx was taking a nice cold shower after going through Ironhide's training course again. Her muscles were aching like hell but it was worth it. If you go into the field and there is a possibility that you are in a Decepticon's line of sight, you better know how to get away from it…while shooting at it close range. She looked down at the shower floor and saw a lot of dirt that accumulated there. Her face went into a frown.

_"It's like I brought the entire desert with me." _She thought as she took a strawberry body wash and cleaned herself off for the _fifth _time now.

Ever since meeting up with Sam, she wanted to go home and pack everything up and take them to storage, due to the fact that she will be staying with the military for most likely the rest of her life. It didn't really bother her that much, but she wanted to get home and go kamikaze on the dust-bunnies that have invaded her home.

After calming down and glared at the holoforms that snuck up on her, she asked Sam how things were going in his life. He and Mikaela became boyfriend/girlfriend, and he was planning on going through school (Surprise, surprise) he wanted to go to collage. Nyx clapped a hand on his shoulder and congratulated him. She knew Sam could do anything if he puts his mind to it. He told her that Judy missed the platinum haired super soldier very much.

"Tell her that I will be coming home soon and ask her if she could help me with cleaning my house." She asked as she twitched a little.

It bugged her that she could go through mud, rain, wind, sand, and other elements of the weather without any trouble at all, but she couldn't stand the dirt that was in her house, she made sure everything was clean, even the little crooks and crannies that evaded her.

She yawned and turned the knob to warm before she got out. She washed herself off and got out. As she was drying herself off, she was surprised that she was glowing again. Looking at her mirror and could see the veins on her body glow the same blue as the autobots optics. She tensed up as she was waiting for the telltale signs of another episode, but it never came. She bit her bottom lip.

_"Usually I would be in pain…maybe…oh. Wait, there's the pain!" _She thought before she felt pain shooting up her spine.

She grasped the sink in front of her willing with all her might _not _to pass out. She took deep breaths and glared at the mirror version of herself. It was a little frightening to see her baring her teeth like some sort of animal. But she did not want to pass out on the floor. She refused. Steeling her against the wracking pain she walked out of her bathroom into her room. Painstakingly putting on the last of her clothing, she fell onto her bed and succumbed to the pain. She fell into darkness.

* * *

Waking up much later in her room, she groaned.

"Aw man! Papa Ratchet is going to KILL me if I don't show up for my check up today." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

She got up and looked at her clock that was on her nightstands and she felt terror shooting up her spine. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. She was supposed to meet with Ratchet at 9 this morning.

"LATE!" She growled.

She grabbed a leather jacket and put it on and ran out the door, accidentally hitting a man that was walking by.

"Sorry!" She shouted back and took off running.

She cursed in her mind as she duck underneath iron bars and down concrete hallways. The military personal knew better than to be in her way. Last time she was running, she ran into a man and took him down and hit the ground hard. It wasn't a pretty sight. She came to the top of a concrete pillar and jumped. After falling 20 feet, she grabbed a metal chain and used the momentum of her fall to swing herself forward, falling again and landing onto the ground, and rolling to lessen the impact. She made sure she gritted her teeth at her landing too. She didn't want her tongue bitten off.

She could hear up ahead, Epps was laughing.

"Grandma Nyx, Ratchet's blowing a fuse, where have you been girl?" Epps chuckled.

She punched him in the face as she ran by.

"I'm not a Grandma!" She shouted as she kept on running, laughing, as Epps was shouting curses at her.

She made it to the med bay and she took deep breaths to go inside. She barley missed a wrench being thrown at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She saw the human holoform of Ratchet glare at her.

She saw his alt form and it was shaking with fury. She felt like a child being chided by a parent. She bit her lip and looked down.

"Sorry, Ratch. I…" She paused.

She had to wait till Ratchet calmed down. He pinched the ridge of his nose, a human gesture that he picked up, and took in deep breaths.

"What…happened that you seemed to forget to try and test you this morning?" He said as he seemingly calmed down a bit more.

"I had another episode." She said as she stood up straight.

Ratchet ceased in his fury and put on a defeated face.

"Alright, I'll let that go this time. Warn me when you have an episode Phoenix." He muttered.

"Let's check your blood again. I want to see how it reacts to cybertronian metal." He said as the holoform walked over to the mini-med bay where a layback chair was set up. Nyx shook her head. She wondered why again she was freak of nature. She sat down in the seat and sighed.

"What happened this time?" He said as he pulled up a chair and holding a data pad.

"Well, I felt pain in my spine, and I just b;ack out…I woke up and…it was 2…sorry." She said as she yawned.

She really didn't remember anything while she was unconscious. It was as if everything just a blip.

Ratchet sighed. "Forgive me Phoenix. I have been irritable lately. This place has been driving me up the walls. I need to get my old gears out and stretch." He muttered.

Nyx had to chuckle._"Old? Ratchet, look at your holoform. You are not that old." _She thought smiling.

Ratchet took a small syringe and walked over to her side. As he cleaned the junction in her arm with alcohol she asked a question.

"What was Cybertron like…before the war?" She asked as he placed the needle into her arm.

She didn't even notice it, and even if it was placed in the wrong vein or so, her muscles heal themselves back up.

"Why would you want to know? Cybertron is no more without the entire All-Spark." He said as he placed the blood into a vial.

Nyx briefly thought back to the voices that called her 'Second All Spark.'

"Cybertron was a peaceful planet. You could say we were the same as the humans here. We had great cities that reached the skies and our leaders led Cybertron into a glorious life. Until, the civil war began." Ratchet said as he lifted the vial into the lighting.

Nyx was paying attention very closely. "I was in politics before the war. Megatron was a brother in arms with the same ideals of peace, but then he took his ideals too far. He turned against the governments of Cybertron and rallied his followers behind him. Iacon was the last to stand against the Decepticons. The other cities…they were destroyed." Ratchet said as he gently placed the vial on a rack then she saw him balling his fist tightly.

"Many of our own fell before Megatron, only to be off-lined by his hand. We fought for many orns. It wasn't until I believe, in human terms, a century ago we left Cybertron to search for the All Spark." He said as he calmed down a little bit.

He took the vial of her blood and took a bit of cybertronian metal (where he got it, she didn't ask), and took a small dropper and squeezed a bit of her blood onto the piece of scrap metal. The reaction was interesting. As the blood hit the metal, it sparked a bit. The blood then ran the length of the metal and it created grooves that looked like the symbols on the All Spark.

"Well…this is curious." He said as his brow furrowed.

"Why?" Nyx asked as she stood next to the medic.

"The metal is alive. This metal was actually a part of the equipment that was on our ship before we came here. It was dead, from one of our comrades before we left Cybertron." He explained.

Nyx flinched a little bit. That piece of metal could be alive?

_"Freak." _She told herself.

Then a thought came to her. "Ratchet, you and the others said that the All Spark was created to give life right? That's why I proposed to bring Jazz back. Didn't your research show that being the product of the All Spark could also bring other inanimate objects to life? Even the dead?" She asked curiously.

Ratchet turned and looked at her intently. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Your blood has changed since being in contact with the All Spark Before it was destroyed. By touching it, it changed your biology only slightly. Until I do more tests, only then we will bring Jazz back. IF we can bring him back." He said as he placed the vial back into the rack.

"But Ratchet, why don't we try right now? Give me an object, let me try and see if…" She was cut off.

"Phoenix, I do not know what will happen if you try and bring an inanimate object to life. You might suffer some serious repercussions. Even if you could bring Jazz back, there could be something that could go terribly wrong and it wouldn't be pretty." He said as he studied the scrap of metal that was on the desk.

"You never know unless you try. If I'm the second Allspark…" She said softly.

"What?" He said looking at her incredulously.

"Um...nothing." She said as she walked away.

"Stand where you are Phoenix. What did you just say?" He said as she could feel the glare of his eyes.

"Ratchet…can you promise not to tell the others until we prove something?" She said as she walked right up to him.

Ratchet glared at her, but he saw the same sparkling eyes. He sighed and grunted.

"Fine, but if it's that important I will tell Optimus and the others. The humans won't need to know anything unless you wish it." He grumbled.

She smiled. "Okay, so The All Spark is a separate entity from um…Primus right? And from the History lessons you have been giving me, Primus created the All Spark to create life on Cybertron. What if… the All Spark was like you guys at first? You know, same body types, figures, and forms?" She asked.

Ratchet went into thought. "The History of the All Spark was never consistent. Some Cybertronians believe that, like what you have said, the All Spark had a bipedal form. Others believe that it was just a cube that held all this power and had no mind of it's own." He said as he sat down onto a chair.

She leaned back into hers. "Well, would it shock you too much if I told you that I met the All Spark?" She said looking at Ratchet with a curious look. He looked at her and gave her an all-attentive stare. He was listening.

"Explain." He said as he leaned forward. She bit her bottom lip before continuing.

"After I got shot four months ago, I woke up and saw the All Spark. She looked like me, but she looked more…android-ish than anything else. She told me that she had tried to contact the people before me while the scientists of Sector Seven were testing on them. Unfortunately, when she tried to contact them, the waters…" She trailed off.

"The waters were connected to the All Spark. And when that happened, the energon run-off went into those tanks and infected the organics that were put in those tanks." Ratchet clarified.

He had read the files, knowing what was contained in there. Humans were curious and sometimes violent creatures. But testing on their own kind reminded him of a two certain Decepticons back on Cybertron.

"Yeah. The thing was, she told me that every time she tried to contact the scientists, the energon that resided in their bodies were activated and…well that's when the side affects came in. The blackened muscle and skin tissue that looked like they were burned from the inside, there blood a much darker color than when it should be." She said remembering the page of side affects that one scientist wrote down.

"The energon that was in their bloodstreams were toxic to their organic bodies. It infects the memory first, then the muscle systems, the nervous systems, and it would either drive them mad or, I pray to Primus, they died in their sleep." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but for some reason, the All Spark didn't contact me for the three years that I was dunked in those waters. She told me that if she tried, I would die just like the others. When I died naturally, I woke up probably a week later and lived again." Nyx spoke in deep thought.

This perked Ratchet's processor. "When did you saw she first contacted you?" He asked.

She looked at him strangely. "When I got shot, of course." She said with a tone implying that she told him this many times before.

"Let me rephrase that sentence, when did you start getting episodes?" He rephrased.

Nyx thought back to when she first had an episode, thought it really wasn't an episode. It was more so like her veins were glowing. She remembered…it was not long after she moved into the country and met the Lennox's, which was about a year ago.

"I believe that it had been a year since then. Though that's when it started to frighten me…I started to hear whispers and it felt like my body was on fire or felt cold like ice. Then I think it wasn't long until I started having the episodes. The whispers, then the symbols that would flash in front of my eyes, I truly thought I was going to die." She said shakily.

Ratchet took in in the information. On Cybertron, the archives for their history were expansive. But the history of the All Spark's creation was scarce as well as was its influence among the Cybertronians. Some claimed to be prophets that were touched by the All Spark and has see the Destructions of Cybertron, This was in the early days of the Cybertronians, though many of them believed that those 'Prophets' were wrong.

"Did you see visions? Anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, though I was in a place called the Matrix…" She said thoughtfully.

"I saw Jazz's spark." She said softly.

Ratchet stiffened. She SAW his spark AND the Matrix? He looked at her with a look that one would call great curiosity, but really, it was one of great shock and awe.

_"Impossible… an organic that can see the Matrix and even see the sparks of others who may have passed on…" _He thought as he looked at the woman.

"Interesting." Was the only word to describe the situation. "And have you seen the Matrix since then?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not unless I'm tired out from training. She said, that I needed to have my mind cleared if I were to go to the Matrix again." She said staring at the vial of her blood.

Ratchet saw that she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the question he was now asking her, but he had on more question.

"Jazz's spark…do you have an idea to bring him back?" He said leaning over to her.

She looked up at him with determined eyes. "No…but I'm planning to figure it out." She said confidently.

Ratchet nodded. His holoform disappeared into thin air, and the Hummer transformed. After he reached his full height, he started his way over to the autobot sized medical bed, where Jazz's body lay.

"Phoenix, you will be taking a break. On doctor's orders, you will leave and go back to your home. I will let an autobot to go with you." He said as he started to work on Jazz.

"Wait what?" She said as she took off after his heels.

"What do you mean, Papa Ratchet? I'm still needed here." She shouted at him.

"You have been working long enough, even the best of soldiers need a break." He said wisely.

Nyx was about to onject but she realized that once Ratchet sets something, his word is law.

She sighed in defeat.

"But how am I gonna get home?" She said out loud.

_"Maybe Ironhide can take me? No…he would most likely make a scene."_ She thought.

Even here in this base, everyone felt a little cramped in here.

"Optimus will go with you." Ratchet spoke.

"What?"

* * *

Nyx spoke to Morshower about the 'Doctor's Orders' from Ratchet, and he laughed.

"Yeah, most of the Soldiers that fought in Mission City asked for time off. Looks like you'll be getting time off as well." He said as he gave her a written notice of her time off.

"What about Major Lennox?" She asked.

"Ah, he'll be heading back home to see his wife and kid. He's taking Ironhide with him." He said as he looked through the papers.

"Ratchet will be staying here with us. The base in Diego Garcia is already getting built. It'll take about 5 months to finish, so you will be taking the big guy out. With their holoforms up and running, they can act as humans temporarily. Give them the rundown of the human history and whatnot." He said as he stood up.

Nyx rubbed her temples. "They have the internet in their minds, they've already learned about everything of this world. But I will see what I can do to keep the bi guy occupied." She said as she left the office.

"Have fun!" He said waving at her.

"Sure I will." She replied back sarcastically.

That was the day before she left. She had to convince Optimus to come with her, by convincing, she meant threatening. "Optimus, Ratchet said that even you need to get out there and stretch you legs, now you are coming with me, let's go before Ratchet decided to through a wrench at you." She jested.

They left the next morning. Again, Nyx wasn't a morning person. She was in the passenger side seat with Optimus' holoform driving. It would be strange to see a Peterbuilt Truck driving by itself with a passenger in it. She was laying back and taking small catnaps at a time…until she actually fell asleep. Flashes of blue danced across her vision. She could see the planet Cybertron. She was just outside the orbit, floating there, but she felt a pang of sadness and despair, as she could see the explosions of the cities that were being destroyed. The voices she heard came back. Then she saw herself on the ground level. She couldn't move. The voices assaulted her mind.

_"Get the All Spark out of here!" _

_"Megatron must not have the All Spark!" _

She heard a voice counting down.

_"Three, Two, One."_

She woke up. She took a deep breath as she sat up.

Her head pounding. "Phoenix, are you alright?" She heard Optimus' voice say.

She turned to his holoform. "I'm fine, I just hate getting up in the mornings." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked at her watch and the time was 2:00 pm. They should be reaching her home soon. Judy would probably be asking for her. She groaned. Just thinking about her house made her sick. There must be layers of dust everywhere. When she gets home the first thing she was going to do was clean up everything. She will nuke the house with cleaning products. Then frowned at the work of it all. She would be cleaning her house for three days.

"Phoenix?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how to clean my house…my fridge…dang it, I really like my fridge." She muttered.

"Living for a long time, you get attached to some stuff." She said as she sat up right.

Optimus laughed. This was the first time she heard him laugh.

"What are you laughing about big bot?" She asked.

"The humans are still a young race." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm the oldest in this world… there could be more but I digress. What about you Cybertronians?" She asked him as she drank her bottled water.

Optimus tilted his head a little in thought. "Over 2 million." He stated.

She choked on her water as she made a noise that sounded like a squeal.

"Two Million!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"The life expectancy of humans here are around 67 years…and you are 2 million!" She said with awe.

"Geez…so you guys are older than the earth itself…that's interesting." She said as she took another drink of her water.

Which made her think…if Cybertron was created over a trillion years ago or so…okay now her head hurt. Religion wasn't her strongest suit, especially when it dealt with something like the big bang or 'God created the world in Seven days'. If God wanted her dead at a normal age, she should have been dead the moment she entered that water. Then again, she had always prayed about how she could keep going in this world. Everyone dying around her, either of old age or some other tragedy, she did try to kill herself in the beginning. Drowning in the bathtub, slitting her wrist, even tried drug overdosing. Nothing worked. She gave up after the last one

"2 million. Well, you look good for your age, I'll give you that." She chuckled.

"Time goes by differently on Cybertron than Earth. It goes by faster here." Optimus pointed out.

"Huh…I'll have to learn more in the future." She said smiling.

After their conversation, they settled in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long until they reached her house.

"Okay, listen up Big Bot, one: there will be no transforming at all while we are here. Two: be careful of wary humans, just make sure to blend in and act normal…well act normal as you can. Got it?" She clarified.

"I understand, I don't think you have to worry about me." He said reassuring her.

"Just checking, Big Bot." She said as she opened up the door to get out…unfortunately, her legs were asleep and she fell onto the ground face first.

_"Nice going grace." _She thought to herself as she got up.

She got a scrape on her arm and she observed it. A little bit of the violet blood was coming out, but it wasn't bad.

"Phoenix, Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he held out a hand to her.

She took it as he helped her up.

"I'm good, just a little scrape." She said as she dusted herself off.

She looked back to her house and sighed. Going up to it, she thought the worst. She paced on her front porch first and as figiting. There must be layers of dust everywhere… She opened the door and…

"What the hell?" She said as she entered the home.

It was clean. Everything was clean; the couches, the devices, the kitchen, the fridge…everything. Who cleaned her house?

"Whoever cleaned my house, I will bake a cake for them." She said smiling.

Now she didn't have to declare war on the dust bunnies.

She went out onto the porch and shouted at Optimus. "Hey Big Bot, I'm going to take a nap! I think Sam and Bee will be home soon, take a look around the house of you want." She said as she went back inside.

She went upstairs to her bed and laid down on it.

_"I'll deal with work stuff later. After a ten hour drive, I just want to sleep." _She thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up in the cloud of Sparks. She looked around and smiled at the welcoming little balls of energy. But she welcomed one spark that greeted her.

_"Ey Shawty! Welcome back!" _Jazz glowed near her.

She placed up her palms and the spark laid into them.

"Hey Jazz, how's the Afterlife?" She smirked.

_"Yeah, yeah, ta be honest, it gets ratha' borin' up here. All 'dis floatin' aroun's makin' me lazy. I gotta do som'thin' to keep meh occupied." _Jazz spoke. Nyx floated around the cloud of sparks, and then flew out, Jazz following her after.

"I think it's relaxing. Coming here with no worry, just floating around…I wonder if this is what heaven feels like." She said looking out to the horizon.

_"Shawty, I don' know what dis 'Heaven' is, but I think it's easier fighting some 'Con aft! Instead of just 'floatin' like ya said." _Jazz floated in front of her.

"Until I figure out how to bring you to life Jazz, you won't be doing anything soon." She smiled.

_"Speakin' of which, have ya found a way yet?" _He asked. She shook her head.

"No…I have no clue how to bring you back." She said honestly. Looking down, she doubted that she could try and bring him back, despite what Ratchet said.

_"You'll figure it out Shawty. I've got faith in ya." _Jazz assured her.

"I hope so." She said softly.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_ASDFHJKL! FREAKING COMPUTERS! So i lost a chunk of this chapter sunday, but i fix it up! Now the beggining of this chapter is a mystery, Who are these people that are testing on children? It's horrible! Now for the next chapter, i'm going to dedicated it to a special subject before we will get into the new arc, which is before the **ROTF **arc that we will go into in the future. What the special subject is, you will find out. But what do you think of this mystery opening? What does it have to do with Sector Seven? ON TO THE _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**Kae88: **_Yes, all the holoforms are good looking, i personally like Bumblebee's because he's such a sweetspark, but Ratchet and Optimus hold the top three of my fave holoforms. XD

_**Guest: **_I thought 'Higher' By Creed was a pretty good choice for Nyx as well, considering the fact that she can't really die, she wishes she could see those 'borders' of heaven. It fits her. As for the Holoforms, Yes, they all look good. :D

_**ForgotMyName2Day: **_Well, she didn't have the heart attack that you wanted when she got into her house, but it came pretty close! XD As for the pairing, well that for me to know and you to find out!

_**Bee4Ever: **_Yes, Nyx getting startled by the 'bots, was hilarious, she also wonders why they were some damned quiet about it too. XD

_**KeepingThemAtBay: **_You are fine! I've had those days when i didn't log on and i had to use a different username to review. XD Anyways, the All Spark never had a 'human' form in the continuities, i thought it would be a unique idea to give the All Spark a bit of personification there. There was a voice in the _**'Beast Machines' **_series when it started that the All Spark or 'Matrix' spoke to Optimus Primal, but that was it. That's how i based the All Spark off of that continuity. As for Nyx almost dying and not caring about it at all, Well she would get pissed if there was even a speck of dust on the floor. XD

That's it for the _**Shout Outs! **_Thank you for answering my questions and your OCs are COOL! :D Now the Next chapter will be dealing with an issue that plagues our society today, and i will be dedicating an entire chapter to it. But before i do that, i want to know if i should make it a one-shot that is separate from the story, or should i just make it part of the story? Because the issue that i will be bringing up deals with our younger generation today. Any opinion is well appreciated.

Well that's it for tonight! And sorry that i lied about posting this on Wednesday, but my fingers just start typing away and nothing can stop me! _**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! :D**_

_**Question time!: **_I watched the _**Justice League **_and i was wondering..._**Who is YOUR favorite DC/Marvel heroes**_? Mine would have to be,_** Batman** _and **The Flash** from DC and **Iron Man** and **Hulk** from Marvel. _**WHAT ABOUT**_** YOU?**

**REMEMBER**** TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Silver Heart**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

It has been a almost two months since Nyx returned home. She found out that Judy was the person that made sure that her house was all nice and clean, so in thanks, she made peanut butter chocolate chips cookies and homemade strawberry lemonade. Judy was ecstatic at the cookies that she hid them somewhere in her kitchen away from Ron and Sam. She also popped over to the school district and gave them the reason why she has been absent from teaching history in middle school. She gave them a letter from the government and the school board begrudgedly gave back her history-teaching job at the middle school. She was back in no time and teaching the kids again…unfortunately she had to have an alternate vehicle. Her bronco was confiscated and taken apart. So she had to ask Optimus to give her a ride to work every day. He didn't mind at all.

What was interesting about her returning back to school, the kids that she taught apparently missed her…a lot.

"Okay, so that's how World War Two ended." She said as she finished up her lecture.

The bell rang and the kids started to file out of the door.

"Okay! Next week we'll be having a final on what were have learned this year next week, Friday, BE PREPARED." She said as the kids gave her good-byes.

It was the end of the day and she gathered up her things and quizzes for her classes, then she headed out.

"Mrs. Sparks!" She heard young voices shout behind her.

A couple of young kids ran up to her with big smiles.

"Mrs. Sparks, you said you were going to tell us where you went these past few months, we missed you." A bespectacled little girl said.

"Yeah, I heard that you were a criminal on the run!" A young boy said.

"No! I heard she was abducted by aliens!" The girl argued with her friend.

"Kids, please…" She soothed as she started to walked into the teacher's parking lot, the two children at her tail.

"I was called away to the military to help them out with a few things." She smiled at them.

"Really? So you are a spy in disguise? WOW!" The boy said with shining eyes.

"Are you a spy then Mrs. Sparks?" The girl spoke.

"If I was a spy, I wouldn't be here now would I? I would be out in Europe somewhere taking out evil government officials." She played along.

"She has a point." The boy said as he crossed his arms.

"WHOA! Look at that truck!" The boy suddenly pointed out.

Nyx looked over to where the boy was pointing.

She couldn't help but chuckle. Optimus Prime was leaning against his alt. form looking at the sky. Since she had the chance to bring Optimus with her, she managed to educate him on human culture. He found it fascinating about the things that humans do and how they work, especially how they act too, but she managed to teach him the important things about humans…manners matter. Anyways, since her car was taken, the school staff was giving her weird looks at the fact that there was a handsome guy outside of school waiting for Nyx to come out and take her home.

"Hey Mrs. Sparks…is that your boyfriend?" The girl asked dreamily.

Nyx looked down at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"What? Oh no, he's a family friend of mine; he'll be in town with me for a while. He's actually off duty." She said to the kids.

"Wait…he's military? AWESOME!" The boy shouted.

She nodded at the kids with a smile.

"I'll see you kids next week, remember to study for the finals." She said as she left the two children groaning at the thought of the test.

She shook her head that the two children ran off to their buses. She went up to Optimus and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey Big Bot, what's with the staring in space?" She asked.

Optimus looked over to her with a strange look. She was taken aback. It was a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Optimus looked over at the school.

"One of your staff members came up to me and asked if I was single…what does that mean?" He asked confused.

Nyx couldn't help but laugh a little, oh, this was too funny not to let it go, but for Optimus' sake, she answered his question.

"Who was it that asked?" She said as she could feel the glares of her fellow single teachers behind her at the school entrance.

"I believe that it was a woman…Jenny Call?" He said with confusion.

_"Oh…her." _She thought as she rolled her eyes. J

enny Call was well known for having one boyfriend one month and a new one the next.

"I think she wanted to know if you were available to dating scene. Err…courting." She clarified. She could feel his alt. form tense up.

"Don't worry Big Bot. Last I checked, she already has a boy…err, someone courting her." She had to be careful of how to speak with the autobots. Apparently some of them were not a fluent in slang as Bumblebee was.

"I see." Optimus said as his brows furrowed.

"Don't think about it too much, humans are complicated creatures. It'll just hurt your processor." She said as she opened the door to the truck and hopped in.

"Sam has been asking for you. He says he needs help with an essay." He told her.

Nyx rolled her eyes heavenward. "Golly, if the kid is going to collage, he needs to rely on himself a little more." She said as she looked out the window.

Optimus rolled out of the parking lot, all the while, Jenny Call was giving her nasty looks. Oh, the sweet look on her face if she ever found out that Optimus was a giant robot. Nyx smiled like a cat ate the canary. That was a very pleasing image, indeed.

"Anything from NEST, lately?" She asked.

Ever since she came back to Tranquility, she hasn't heard anything from NEST, save for the fact that the updates on the new base. It will take about three more months for it to be finished up.

"You have received mail from General Morshower. It was labeled important." He said as they turned onto a street.

"Really? If I have to leave again, I don't think the school district would be too happy about that." She groaned.

She literally had to plead and beg to get her job back; regardless of the government letter she gave them. Well, at least it was the end of the school year, one more weeks then the kids are out off school. Maybe then she will quit.

"How's Ironhide at the Lennox's? Is he settling in fine?" She asked.

Optimus' mouth turned up in a smirk. "He getting frustrated about some of the life forms around the farm. The horses and the dogs, I believe is what they are called. They are skittish around him." He said.

Nyx smiled. "I could see 'Hide getting peeved about that…none of the dogs have peed on him yet, haven't they?" She chuckled.

"Not that I know of…he hasn't called them rodents yet." He said.

Nyx laughed at that. Ever since Mojo, the Witwickey's dog, peed on Ironhide's foot, he has some sort of vendetta against tiny dogs…which is quite funny if you think about it. As they pulled up to her home, she saw the holoform of Bumblebee rush up to them. He gave them a bright beaming smile as they got out of the truck.

"Hey Bee, where's Sam? Optimus told me that he needed help with an essay." She said.

Bee shrugged. That only meant one thing. Mikaela was over. She could tell that she was there, due to the fact that Nyx looked over and saw her bike in the driveway.

Don't get Nyx wrong, Mikaela is a sweet girl…but sometimes she gets on Nyx's nerves from time to time.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to wait on him. Would you like to come in today Bee?" She asked Bumblebee.

He nodded his head eagerly. Bumblebee has never been in her house before, so he wanted to take this chance, while he could get it. After going inside, she went straight towards her fridge. Taking out leftovers of eggplant salad and shredded pork, and ate it cold. Bee came into her kitchen with a framed picture and placed it onto the table, pointing at it questionably. It was a picture of her in the 50's before she was enlisted into the Cold War. It was before she got married. She wore a slinky (In that time period) shimmery dress with white gloves reaching her elbows and smoky make-up and red lipstick. Her hair was in waves and pulled back to see her face better.

"That picture Bee, was from the 50's. I was a lounge singer at the time. Ah, I sort of miss those days. Singing the popular songs that were heard on the radio. And after I would sing, the jazz band would kick it up and the club would dance the night away." She said getting lost in her memories.

Bee had a look of interest in his expressive face and sat down by her.

She then started to tell him stories about traveling from country to country, she went to Japan, and meeting the Emperor there was a treat, then she went to China, Russia (Before the Cold War), and everywhere else, but she would only stay there for s short while, before moving on to the next place. Optimus was listening in at the kitchen entrance.

"What about you guys? Were there countries and cities there on Cybertron?" She asked them.

"We had many cities. Iacon, Kaon, Tyger Pax…" Optimus said as he walked over with an envelope.

She took it from his hands and opened it up, still asking questions. "I remember Ratchet and Ironhide talking about this 'Sea of Rust'. What is that place?" She asked as she looked up at Optimus again with curiosity.

"The Sea of Rust is similar to…the Burmuda Triangle, here on earth. It lies at the equators of Cybertron. There are no records how it became what it is, it was said to be the seven Primes final resting place. I recall sending Cliffjumper and Jazz there for recon." He said.

"You could compare it to the red spot on Jupiter. There are storms that never rest. We were only lucky that Jazz and Cliffjumper managed to get out of there before it got worse, but not before reporting that there was an energon lake." He said as he rubbed his forehead. A human habit he picked up on.

"Sounds like fun." She said with sarcasm. Optimus looked at her strangely before picking up that she was only joking. She couldn't help but smile. Optimus was picking up human mannerisms quite well, she felt proud of herself for that.

Opening up the letter from Morshower, she started to read it. At first she was pleased to hear from NEST about the construction on Diego Garcia, but that feeling disappeared quickly when she read a sentence:

_We have found three of the Project: Aindrias scientists. _

She didn't dare breathe. But when she felt her vision starting to blur, she had to take a deep breath. She finished reading the letter and leaned back in her seat. She took a shaky breath. She didn't know what she was feeling right now. Fear? Anger? Annoyance? She couldn't tell. She felt numb. Her mind flashed back to the endless days of being tested on, being dunked into the energon infested waters, day in and day out, along with the harsh military training, the poking and prodding…she pushed away her food, appetite suddenly gone and laid her head on the table, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Phoenix, are you all right?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Big Bot. I'm…just a little shocked, I guess…Morshower sent a letter…they found the scientists that worked on me." She quietly said the last part.

The two holoformed bots look at her with surprise. Bumblebee more so.

"And…what did he said about it?" He asked gently.

Nyx licked her lips nervously, and then bit it.

"There were only three that they found…the other scientists are either in an old folk's home or have some form of Alzheimer's or dementia. But these three…they may be old, but it appears that they are living good lives." She said as she moved her chair back and stood up, gripping the edges of her table.

"After I finished teaching and quit my job…they will be having the scientists come to NEST…excuse me, I need to lie down. Feel free to wander around my house." She said as she started for the stairs.

"Phoenix…what is wrong?" Optimus asked at the bottom of the stairs.

She turned back with tired eyes. Usually she would just give him a smile and say everything is all right, but the look in his eyes show that the letter was bothering her. She sat down on the steps and sighed.

"I don't know Optimus…they found three of the scientists that worked on me 80 years ago. I should be angry at them…or I should be shaking in fear…but I just feel tired and numb." She frowned.

She wanted to be angry…she should be in a car driving over the speed limit and get back to the Hoover Dam and spit in those scientists' faces for putting her through the tortures that she had to endure.

"I just don't know what to feel…I had no family when I was taken in. So it's not like I have any relatives to begin with." She frowned, never having to think of this situation before, she felt a little dumb.

"Maybe…you can thank them? You have lived so long than anyone else Phoenix. Many could be in your position, but never sure what to do with themselves." He said wisely.

She looked up at Optimus with confusion. Though…he did have a point. What if she didn't survive? Would someone else with the all-spark power go down the same road? Or would they become the villain? The Decepticon? Would they have become teachers and soldiers just like she was? Or would they become like the warlords in Africa, terrorizing neighboring countries, and destroying innocence. She chuckled.

"I guess you are right in some aspects, Big Bot." She said as she rubbed her hands on her face.

"But how do I react?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." He said as he patted his hand oh her head.

She gave a little groan as she swatted his hand away.

"I'm not a cybercat, Optimus." She frowned.

"You have a tendency to act like one." He said smiling. Bee was behind him agreeing, nodding his head.

"I'm insulted. I invite you into my own home and this is how you treat me. Mechs." She said jokingly before heading upstairs. She had packing to do.

* * *

_Walking down the canyons, she was on her way to the well of sparks again. This time with Jazz's spark next to her. _

_"'Ah mean, she was a nice spark 'n all, but not mah type." He spoke as he twirled around her head. _

_"Jazz, you have no type." She joked. _

_"Dat hurts Shawty. Dat hurts real bad." He stopped in front of her. _

_"Yo' 'ave som'thing on yo' mind, shawty. Care ta' tell da Jazz-man what's up?" The spark pulsated infront of her. _

_Nyx sighed. "I was actually hoping to speak with the All-Spark…they found the scientists that tested on me." She said as they came to the edge of the canyons. _

_"Well dats good righ'? You jus' migh' get dat 'normal' life you wanted…righ'?" He asked. _

_"I really don't know Jazz. Maybe? I don't know. I mean I've lived for so long, it's like finding out that the people are still alive…I mean I should be angry at them for testing me…and all that stuff." She said as she took to the skies and into the cloud of sparks again. _

_The sparks greeted her warmly. _

_"Okay, okay, nothin' tah see here, move along." Jazz said as he bumped into a few sparks._

_ A couple of them bumped back into him, making some high-pitched squeals. _

_"Jazz…stop picking on the sparks, you are making them mad." She chuckled. _

_"'S not mah fault! Dey keep buzzing around yah!" He said as he floated in front of her. _

_"And that bothers you, why? Are you jealous?" She smiled. _

_"Ah ain't jealous!" He fumed. Nyx couldn't help but laugh._

_"Is there something funny?" Nyx heard the ethereal voice behind her. _

_It was the All-Spark. She looked healthier than she last saw her, but there were still burns and rust spots on her, but she looked better. _

_"I think Jazz doesn't like it when the other sparks comes near me." She chuckled. The All-Spark gave a small smile. _

_"The sparks are used to you now. They keep expecting you." She said as a few sparks flitted around her as well. _

_This confused her. "Me? Why me?" She asked. _

_"Because, you hold my powers now, that is why the sparks go to you. You radiate the power that I once had." She said forlornly staring at a spark. _

_"You still have your powers right? I mean you are the ALL-SPARK. You are the giver of life..." She was interrupted. _

_"I WAS…the giver of life…now…I am nothing. Nothing but shards now. You on the other hand…" She paused. _

_"What…I'm what?" Nyx asked. _

_All Spark's glowing eyes looked at her for a moment and then she disappeared into thin air once more. _

_"HEY! I'm NOT DONE WITH YOU! I'm WHAT!" She shouted. Silence replied._

_"'Ey, Shawty, calm down...Ah'm sure da All Spark has 'er reasons."Jazz tried to reassure her. _

_"No…she keeps saying things one way and the next…she won't tell me at all. I don't understand. If the All Spark is just as all knowing as your god, Primus, wouldn't she tell me what is going on?" She asked._

_ "Well, Shawty, even Ah don' kno' all the answers. Give 'er time, and she'll tell ya ever'thing." Jazz floated next to her head. _

_"It would be easier if she would just tell me…" She sighed. _

_"Don' worry 'bout it too much, Shawty." Jazz spoke. _

_"I'll try not to." She said looking at the darkening horizon, the sparks now idly floating in the sky, as if waiting for the return of their light._

* * *

Kingston was walking down the hallway of a facility. The little twelve-year-old subject Emerald walking by him. She was wearing white pants, shoes and tank top on her small frame, and she had her black hair up in a high ponytail bun. There were fringes hanging by the sides of her head and her bangs reached a little over her eyebrows. The little girl's face was void of emotion. Nothing shone through. Not even a spark of curiosity or sadness. Kingston thought it was disturbing. Children should be happy and running around, asking questions and playing outside. Subject Emerald, has never seen the outside, nor has she played games, or asked any questions. The first time she did ask questions…she was electrocuted. She was trained to shoot first, ask questions later. They paused in front of a door and Kingston placed his hand on a scanner next to the door and it scanned his hand.

_Access: Granted. _

The doors opened, letting the two in.

The room had working scientists running around. They were doing datas, informations, and testings.

"Ah…Kingston, and I see you brought subject Emerald here." The familiar, evil, chill of the man said in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Shayde. I figured that she would want to meet her new…comrades of sorts." Kingston replied nervously.

Shayde turned around. He was a younger man, looking to be in his late thirties. His stance was intimidating, powerful even. He was handsome. With blond hair and green eyes, his face of Greek descent. He smiled, white teeth bearing menacingly at his sniveling assistant.

"I see, I think it would be good to have her meet them." He said as he stepped down and observed the little soldier girl before him. She was still small and hasn't aged much in the past few months. Which was a good thing. A **very **good thing.

"Hello Emerald. How are you?" He said as he patted her head, and then trailed it down to her shoulder. She didn't respond. She didn't even look up. Shayde took her chin and forced it upward; she didn't resist.

"Would you like to meet your new…friends?" He said mockingly. Again, she didn't say anything.

"Come. You too, Kingston." He ordered.

The child followed, Kingston followed after being slightly distracted.

"Here they are…Emerald…meet your new friends. They will be training with you next week, and you will be the leader of them." He said as he pushed the girl forward to the 6 tubes.

They were those same tubes that she was once in. Three young woman and three young men were in fetal positions, ages ranging from 15 to 19.

"They will be, along with Emerald, the ultimate super soldiers…after a few months of training, we will hit the Hoover Dam." Shayde smirked.

"Um, the Hoover Dam? Why?" Kingston asked.

Shayde threw a glare at the older man.

"I-if it's not too much trouble." Kingston implied heavily.

"Hm…very well." Shayde said as he stood next to Kingston.

Kingston tensed as Shayde placed his hand on his shoulder. Tightly.

"I know that it's where the old Sector Seven is, but I know that there is a new branch…NEST. I want to know everything about them. Project Facsimile will infiltrate and gather information. Whatever they have, I want. Then, and only then, will I present the project formally to the Secretary of Defense. I'm sure he wouldn't turn this down." He smirked as he left Kingston alone, focusing on the blood work on the other side of the large room.

Kingston heard every word, but he was more interested about the tilting of Emerald's head as she stared at the six tubes holding her soon to be comrades.

_"Friend? What is friend? What is comrade?" _Emerald thought as she tilted her head at the people in the tubes.

Her dark green eyes, now holding an inquiring light. Emerald knew about those words…but to apply them into real life…is a concept that is foreign to her. She felt the man, Kingston, stand beside her. She liked Kingston; he was nice. He was always skittish around her, but at least he was nice to her…unlike the other men and woman in the facility. He was the one to clean her up when she was put through training. He was the one who made sure she was in the right place at the right time. Mr. Shayde was a man that she had come to dislike. He always referred to her as _Thing, it, _and _subject. _Wasn't she a _person_? What _is _she? Kingston referred to her by Emerald, a rock substance made out of carbon, which she determined was her name.

She looked up and him with tilted head and said softly, "What is friend?"

Kingston looked down and frowned at her. She wasn't supposed to talk outside her room.

"I'll tell you later, Emerald. Keep your questions to yourself until we get to your room." Kingston said strictly.

It was the only time he would be strict when she would speak. She looked back at the tubes with the black look that she adopted.

_"Feelings are nothing. I have no feelings. To have feeling, is to have weakness."_

* * *

_**TAL21: ** _HOLY. MOTHER. OF. CRAP! It took me a bit, but now this chapter is OUT! WHOO! :Crazy Random Dancing: Anyways, so Nyx is having conflicted feelings about the three scientists that NEST now has with them. What do you think? Should she be angry? Sad? Scared? Who knows? (Except me of course) XD. Anyways, the two week hiatus was actually a good...and bad thing for me, i guess. I now have a new fic up, _**To The Other Side. **_A _**Justice League **_fanfic...give it a chance when you have the time and tell me if it's pretty good...or pretty bad (Bad TAL21! Stop writing more fanfics! You have enough on your plate as it is) . And I have been playing on my computer (My brother is an awesome dude!) _**Batman: Arkham Asylum. **_I play the game when i have the time and i want those freaking riddles solved! Freaking RIDDLER! Ahem...anyways...

You guys are from EVERYWHERE! From Africa, to Canada, to Scotland, to USA...wow...that's just amazing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D ON TO THE _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**ForgotMyName2day: **_There will be a sparkling coming into the story...but not anytime soon. Sorry, I was always a bit weary about it when people suddenly 'SPARKLING' in the story...it kinda breaks the purpose if the OCs and bots have sexual tension when it doesn't build up to it.

_**Spirit Kiss: **_When i was writing the chapter, i was trying to find a reaction funny enough for Nyx to react to Optimus' age...and i dare say i nailed it! XD

_**Kae88: **_Yes...Ass Kicking will be coming and coming soon! Very soon. :D

_**StoryLover91: **_I'm glad that you fell in love with this story! I was hoping to appeal to people who actually want a GOOD plotline and Storyline to begin with. It's always hard when you read the same thing...over and over again only with different plots and different twists...but always end the same...but not for me! :D

_**Salimiome: **_I try my hardest to make sure that every idea is not packed into the chapter itself. I try to make the idea fit into the PLOT and STORY line, and if it doesn't fint into what i was aiming for, i toss the idea. I work with what is called _**CHAOS WRITING **_which is the same thing for brainstorming. I write down what seems to be good ideas and if they don't work, they get tossed. I guess that's why people like this fic because its' not chock full with 'oh hey, look at this paragraph', or 'look at that paragraph'. Everything needs to flow. :D

That's it for the _**Shout **_**_Outs!_ ** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for those who also read _**Speed Demons, **_it will be on Temporary hiatus for now. Why? Because the chapter i'm working on is not coming to mind. I have the first part written, but the second...it does not want to work with me. So i hope you can be patient with me on that, okay? The only reason i managed to get this chapter out was looking back at past reviews and seeing all the positivity behind then and that gave me a BIG confidence boost! Thank you for your kind reviews and remarks. It really makes me feel better about writing! _**  
**_

Now it is time for me to go! After this chapter, i will be re-vamping the previous chapters! MEaning GRAMMAR CHECKS and SENTANCE STRUCTURES! Everything! So don't expect a chapter next week for i will be redo-ing the chapter to make them more better. **_PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! _ **I'd love to hear from you! :D

_**Question Time!:**_

_**1) **_For my new readers that has been faveing and following from the past three weeks, how didn't you stumble across my **_Silver Hearts_** fic, and what is it that you enjoy about it?

_**2) **_What do you think of the All Spark in this story? Do you like her? Do you hate her? If so, why?

_**3) **_If you were to be any animal in the world, what would you be? I, of course would be a wolf, because wolves are AWESOME! :D

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_  



	16. VIRUS! And Vlog

**_VIRUS! And my computer went glitchy!_**

HEY GUYS! So...i WAS originally going to post the new chapter tomorrow...but my computer suddenly went kaput on me and 10,000 words are gone...just gone. And most of the stuff i wrote down, i don't even remember but it was awesome! So, sadly, i have to rake through my mind to re-write everything, and i mean EVERYTHING! So sadly, you guys may have to wait a few weeks, due to this fact. I'm saying a few weeks because my work hours have increased so it will take some time. I'm sorry that you guys now have to wait a while, but don't worry, you will get to see what happened to Nyx and the others, and stay tuned for a sneak peek in the next week or so though!

Another thing, KeepingThemAtBay has a website you can go to to see _**Silver Heart**_ Fan Art! It's .com. As well as Turnbackthependulum (also known as Assassin's Bullet) on deviant art she drew the All Spark. I highly recommend going to them to see their fan art work! If any of you guys want to do fan art, let me know so that other people can see what you guys drew and you will get credit! :D

Again, sorry for the trouble of another damned author's note, but with the problems my computer gave me, it's going to take time and i hope you guys understand! Love you all and be patient for the next chapter! :D Also, give my Other stories a chance such as _**To The Other Side**_, etc.

**Question: **If _**Silver Heart**_ have it's own theme song, what would it be? If Nyx had a theme song what would it be?

PS: I now have a vlog if you want to know what i'm up to, you get to see Sneak Peaks, teasers, and a whole bunch of other stuff as well! Here is the link! Just take away the spaces and fill them up! www dot youtube dot com watch?v=9XjgJxKKRCo

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
